The Misfit
by RandomHobo
Summary: Natsu Dragneel was always labeled as a delinquent wherever he went. He couldn't really blame anything but his genetics; Curse his hair! However, when he goes to Fairy Tail High, he experiences something new and different. NaLu GaLe. First story; I apologize in advance.
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N: High school setting! NaLu**

 **Natsu is ooc ish. By that, I mean he's smart, he's not a complete social idiot. Still an idiot. You'll see…**

 **The line of "X'S" indicate a change in scenery OR perspective. You'll figure it out.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but this story idea!  
**

 **The Misfit**

 **Chapter One: Turn around!  
**

* * *

"Screw the alarm clock. Screw the sun light. Screw responsibilities. Screw school. Screw arrogant douche-bag like guys- No, scratch that, just screw all guys. All of em can go to hell." A certain blonde vented to her petite, blue haired friend.

 _'_ _Well, except one…'_ Lucy added in an afterthought.

Said bluenette; Levy McGarden, whistled impressively. "That's a nice list you got going on there Lu!"

Lucy growled at her in mock annoyance. With a tone that radiated a giant fuck-you, Lucy simply "HMPH'ED"

To this, Levy just ignored her. Lucy always got angry when she had a bad day (Who wouldn't). Which was usually everyday…

Regardless, Levy knew Lucy didn't mean the 'fuck-you-too hmph' out of spite, but rather; 'Thank you for listening Levy!'

At least, that's how she saw it. It was more or less a rough translation.

"What guy bugged you today?" Levy asked curiously.

Lucy sighed, "Laxus."

Levy whistled again, "Senior captain of the football team? Dang Lu, I'm impressed yet again. " She teased. But she really was impressed, you don't often see a senior going after a sophomore… Levy could understand why though; Lucy was a Grade-A bombshell. By that, Levy meant that she had the body of a goddess. Only few girls in the school could compare to her.

Lucy pouted. "It's not funny Levy! Every day, it's a new guy. Whether it be a little fan boy, or an arrogant meat head who thinks he's the shit."

Levy frowned. "Okay... Well, why are you so upset at Laxus? You've never gotten this angry before at any guy."

"Cause, he's a little shit head."

Levy sighed in exasperation, "Alright missy, spill it."

"No, you're gonna make some smartass comment and interrupt while I tell you like every other time."

"Just tell me! I promise I won't interrupt!"

"No interrupting Levy. NONE! AT! ALL! UNDERSTOOD!?" Lucy made sure to punctuate in all the right spot to get the meaning across.

Levy brushed her serious tone off, "Yeah yeah, hurry up big tits."

Lucy glared at her before growling. "Okay, so here's how it started…"

* * *

 **: : : FLASH BACK STARTS : : :  
**

* * *

Lucy stepped inside the metro just like every other day she decided to not drive or walk. A drive from her apartment to school would take roughly about fifteen minutes. If she were to walk, it'd take anywhere from thirty-five to forty-five minutes depending on the pace she sets. The subway took roughly the same time for her to get to school. Multiple reasons could dictate her means of transport.

If it was a nice day and relatively warm, she'd walk. If it was too cold for her to get to the Magnolia Metro station (two to three minute walk.), she'd drive. Or it could be simply that she didn't want to drive or walk.

Today was one of those days. It was early in the school year and there were barely any assignments. So she took this day to just relax on the metro.

Nearly every time she took the metro, she was always able to relax.

 _Nearly_ every time.

Today was not one of those days.

She was simply standing with her iPod in hand and listening to the music. Several minutes later, the subway stopped at its next stop to let people in. Lucy randomly scanned the people coming in and noticed a guy who was easily 6'5 with blond hair. Lucy instantly recognized this to be Laxus Dreyar. The senior was the captain of the football team. His grandpa was the principal of the school so he got away with everything. Like the other pompous students at school, he was spoiled beyond measures. Fucking classic.

He was the 'king' of the school. Mister head honcho, Superstar jock. You get the idea… Lucy rolled her eyes in disgust. Sure he was attractive, but that didn't mean jack shit since he had an extreme case of what Lucy called the 'Douche-Disease.'

Lucy then looked away so she wouldn't catch the guy's attention. She didn't mean to sound cocky, but guys were slightly obsessed with her. She always received love letters at _least_ once a week.

Of course, even if she wanted to avoid Laxus, it was not meant to be. The kami of this universe **(THAT'S ME!)** destined a meeting between the two blondes. Lucy forgot all about Laxus as her favorite song popped up. She internally cheered, I mean, who doesn't love getting that one awesome song on shuffle. She bobbed her head slightly to the rhythm of the beat and chanted along inside of her head.

Suddenly, her earphones were ripped out of her ear.

She wheeled around to confront the earphone-ripper.

* * *

 **X**

* * *

Laxus didn't drive to school today. After all, he had a more important task to do that took priority immediately. You see, Laxus got bored with his girlfrie- well, ex-girlfriend, so he dumped her.

He didn't care a single bit.

He was _Laxus fucking Dreyar._ Number one chick magnet at Fairy Tail High, of course he didn't care.

And today, Laxus was gonna get him a new piece of ass. He's noticed one of the underclassman at school, a blonde like himself. He didn't know much about her except that she had a very nice ass and some big ol' knockers.

He _loved_ big ol' knockers.

So he scouted her out. He found out she was Lucy Heartfillia; Daughter of Jude Heartfillia, owner of a dominating business empire. It wasn't really that hard to find out, Fairy Tail High only let in students of the highest caliber. Of course, this meant majority of the teenagers whose parents had a boat load of money were let in. There were a few exceptions, people with scholarships and what not, but they were of the few.

Laxus, however, was a special case. His grandpa wasn't just some rich guy, he was rich _and_ the principle of the Fairy Tail High.

So here Laxus was, standing on the train looking for the blonde female. He knew she was gonna take the train through routinely checking her transportation pattern, as creepy as it may have sounded, he wasn't going to admit it.

As soon as he located her, he grinned in a very douche-bag way and walked on over in a douche-bag way. As soon as he got near her, he tugged her earphones off.

"Yo, I'm Laxus." He said smugly.

 _'_ _That should have her begging to be with me.'_ Thought the douche bag senior.

* * *

 **X  
**

* * *

Lucy turned around to find out who rudely took her earphones off. When Lucy identified the person who interrupted her favorite song, she raged inside. Someone already interrupted her song, _rudely._ It wasn't even a tap on the shoulder and him asking her "Hey! Can I talk to you?" Instead, it was 'Super Douche' rippin' her earphones out.

She was really tempted to kick him in the gonads. But instead, only Kami knows why, she just smiled politely and said, "Yes?"

Laxus gaped and collapsed to his knees. _'H-h-how did she resist my awesome charms? I-IMPOSSIBLE!'_ In a flash, Laxus was back standing up casually, acting as if nothing ever happened.

Laxus smirked arrogantly, "Lucky you babe, you get to be my next girlfriend."

Lucy stared at the idiot before herself. She asked in an incredulous tone, "Are you fucking serious?"

By now, people started getting curious when they heard someone (Lucy) curse. Lucy didn't care though, she was her own person. And right now, she was angry, and what do people do when they get angry? They curse the shit out of everything.

 _'_ _Who the fuck does he think he is? Bah! I'm tired of guys like these. Stupid, absolutely stupid rich pompous-'_

"Yeah babe, As a tradition, you can pick where we do it at first; my place or yours?" he smirked as he unknowingly interrupted her train of thoughts.

Lucy repeated herself in the same tone. "Are. You. Fucking. Serious?"

"That's only for the first time though, whenever we do it, we'll be doing it whenever _I_ want." He added. Laxus smiled stupidly. _He_ thought she was asking 'Are you fucking serious?' in an excited and wanting way...

 _Boy_ was he wrong…

Lucy narrowed her eyes at Laxus, "And pray tell, what do you mean by 'where we do it at'?"

Laxus looked somewhat surprised before he eagerly replied. "Y'know; bang, fuck, sex, intercourse. Take your pick, don't matter to me."

Lucy had to calm herself. Why on earth would Kami create someone like _this_. She took deep breaths to calm down. After Lucy calmed herself (Laxus thought she was hyperventilating in excitement.), She replied in a flat tone, "Listen buddy, I'm sorry… but I'm not sorry."

With that being said, Lucy plugged her earphones back in and made way to get away from him.

Laxus was an idiot, sure. But even _he_ wasn't stupid enough to realize he just got rejected. This situation was foreign to him, and like the brute he was, he got angry. He pushed people out the way and made way for the other blonde. Lucy felt a hand grip her shoulder rather tightly and she was spun around.

"Did you think you could just walk away from _me_?" Laxus seethed, hand still clawed onto her shoulder.

Lucy stood without moving. Lucy was actually scared.

Why? Because most people wouldn't physically touch her while being aware of whom she was. Because she was the daughter of the famous Jude Heartfilia, and no one dared to try him.

 _No one,_

So when the hand that gripped her painfully spun her around, she froze up and her body refused to acknowledge her will as it started shaking.

Laxus smirked smugly when he saw her tremble slightly.

"What's wrong Heartfilia, ya scared?" he whispered tauntingly as he started pulling her in a bit closer.

As soon as he said that, he yanked her into him forcefully and slid his hand down her back slowly while his other hand forced her head face first into his chest, effectively smothering her.

Lucy tried to break free, she really did, but the guy was just too strong. She tried screaming but it was muffled by his chest. As his hand slid dangerously close to her rear end, she panicked and jerked her knee up on pure instinct...

Fortunately, it had an unintentional desired effect for Lucy when Laxus was found on the ground whimpering in the fetal position clutching his unmentionables.

Lucy gasped for the lack of oxygen in her lungs. As soon as she took in a few breaths, she turned to run away. But as she went to take a step, a hand shot out at her ankle and grasped it. This action combined with the motion of her leaning forward to run away caused her to tumble on the ground.

Books, along with school content spilled out on the floor and bystanders uncomfortably took a step back. Who were they to do something? This big ass blonde guy looked like a monster with steroids injected in him. No way, they didn't need to get involved here, besides, they were sure someone in the crowd would do something eventually **(A/N: The bystander effect. In this case, it's an extremely over exaggerated bystander effect. Plus, its my story:D)**. Lucy groaned at the pain her tumble caused. She bruised her knee, but it wasn't too bad. As she finished her mental diagnostics, she saw a shadow loom over her. She turned around and saw Laxus's frame towering over her.

Needless to say, he wasn't too happy.

Laxus snarled as she faced him. He cocked his hand back to swing wildly at her.

When Lucy saw this motion, she covered her face hoping that the minimum protection would lessen the damage from the inevitable blow.

The whooshing of the air indicated that Laxus's punch was in motion and it would land on her in a second…

 _ **Tick... Tock...**_

… Or two?

She was sure the pain was gonna come.

 _ **Tick... Tock... Tick...**_

… Any moment now…

A bored yet slightly amused voice pierced the silent yet tense atmosphere. "I don't think that's what hitting on girls is supposed to look like."

* * *

A certain male was observing the spectacle unfolding at a distance.

 _This_ certain male wore baggy sweatpants and an oversized hoodie covering his body. Despite the warm clothing, he had a white scarf on with a scale-like pattern around his neck. To top it all off, he had pink hair…

Not that you could see it, for a beanie was placed on his head efficiently hiding all the pink.

 _'_ _DON'T GET INVOLVED. DON'T GET INVOLVED. DON'T GET INVOLVED.'_ Thought Natsu as he chanted the mantra in his head.

There was a situation going on before him; blonde guy hitting on blonde girl gone awry, in a metro. It was his first day In Magnolia, and already shit happens to him?

Regardless, Natsu chanted the mantra with discipline, ' _DON'T GET INVOLVED. DON'T GET INVOLVED. DON'T GET INVOLVED. I REPEAT. DON'T GET INVOLVED.'_

Despite repeating the phrase, Natsu couldn't help but gravitate towards the scene. In the beginning, he was looking on amusedly at the cocky guy hitting on the rather attractive girl from quite a distance. He moved in a bit closer to listen, but he was still rather far. Maybe fifteen, twenty feet away from the 'entertainment'. After all, he had superb hearing. He didn't know why, but he did.

But when he saw that the girl blow off the guy, he couldn't help but grin. The guy looked so retarded. He had to bring his hand up to stifle his chuckle.

But Natsu immediately noticed the hostile intentions that vibed off the blonde was at this point Natsu tried looking away. He began the mantra of not getting involved. Reasoning that nothing good could come out of this for him, this is how he tried repressing the guilt.

After all, the amount of people that helped him he could count on one whole _finger_.

So under no circumstances, was he to get involved.

Yet here he was, getting closer and closer…

Getting involved.

He sighed as he approached tucking his precious scarf inside of his hoodie, effectively protecting it from potential danger.

 _'_ _I might as well fully commit to helping.'_ He thought wryly.

Natsu watched the guy like a hawk, if he had any intentions of physically harming the girl, he would intervene. Otherwise, the girl could handle herself. He growled when the guy brought the girl into a forceful embrace. He started moving to separate the two blondes.

Then, all of a sudden…

 **BAM.**

He stopped and brought his hand up to restrain the laughter threatening to spill out.

The big badass was on the ground clutching his gonads and whimpering.

Natsu couldn't help but chuckle, if the guy hadn't been a douche bag, Natsu would've sympathized for the guy.

Too bad he was a douche bag.

The situation ceased to be humorous for Natsu when the prick grabbed the girl's ankle, causing her to fall and spill everything. Natsu growled once again and started pushing people out the way. Natsu's eyes widened when he saw the male cocking his fist back to strike.

* * *

 **X X X X  
**

* * *

Laxus barely moved his arm to harm the girl when Natsu dashed forward and caught the strike in his bare hand.

Laxus was stunned. _'WHO THE HELL IS THIS PUNK?! HOW'D HE STOP MY PUNCH SO EASILY?!'_

The answer to this was pretty simple, Natsu wasn't no puny punk, in fact, he stood at 6'1 and underneath his baggy clothing, he was ripped…He just didn't flaunt it in any way **(A/N: More info on Natsu next chapter.)**. Of course, him being trained in MMA (Mixed Martial Arts) helped a ton.

In a placated yet slightly amused tone he said, "I don't think that's what hitting on girls is supposed to look like."

Laxus leapt back and growled, "Who the hell are you?!"

Natsu simply shrugged as a form of answer. Laxus growled and made a move to charge at the guy who halted his 'advances.' Natsu then held his hand up as if saying 'hold on a moment please'. This confused Laxus, thus stopping him from what he was gonna do. Natsu, with his hand still held up, looked at some of the crowd that had gathered.

He glared at them disapprovingly.

"WHAT IN THE _HELL_ ARE YOU GUYS JUST STANDING AROUND FOR?! DO YOU NOT SEE WHAT'S GOING ON?" He roared, causing everyone to flinch. Everyone looked down in disappointment and shame.

Natsu was about to continue his rant when he felt a punch swinging toward him. On instinct, Natsu ducked down to avoid the fist but it knocked his beanie off, effectively exposing his pink hair.

 _'_ _looks like he didn't wanna wait'_ Natsu mused without noticing his beanie falling off.

A few people in the crowed muttered in surprise. Everyone else simply kept quiet with awe as they watched the big burly blonde unsuccessfully trying to land a hit on the deft pink haired teen. Natsu smirked. Big beefy people tended to be pretty slow, thus making them easy to read. They projected their attacks by cocking back their arms wildly before swinging. Natsu simply weaved side to side dodging all of the punches and the few uncoordinated kicks sent his way.

After a few minutes of Laxus constantly wasting energy, he slowed down. It was draining to constantly keep up a stream of frequent punches. Natsu decided he had enough. When the next punch came swinging horizontally, Natsu ducked once again with his hands tucked to his sides. As he came back up with a devious glint in his eyes, he delivered a right handed uppercut right in the family jewels.

The uppercut immediately incapacitated Laxus.

* * *

 **X**

* * *

Lucy slowly opened her eyes when she heard the voice. She briefly took in the appearance of her savior as her eyes strayed for any identifying feature. Although she couldn't really tell seeing as he wore loose clothing and a beanie.

He shocked her when he screamed at the crowd for being a bunch of pansies. She felt a small smile tug at her face. _'huh, looks like there are still some good people out in the world.'_ However, she squealed in surprise and covered her face on instinct when her savior ducked down suddenly avoiding a punch that knocked his beanie off. After a full minute of keeping her eyes closed through the obvious grunts of Laxus, she opened her eyes slowly to see what became of her hero.

When she opened her eyes, one could see that she was surprised. For when she opened her eyes, lo' and behold the sight of her hero with a fist rocketing into the organ she previously abused. Yet… her eyes gravitated to only one thing; the hair of her 'Mr. Hero.'

 _'_ _Pink…?'_

* * *

 **X**

* * *

Natsu looked at Laxus with a somewhat sympathetic look.

 _'_ _How could one be so stupid?'_

Natsu chuckled inwardly. When he finally looked up, he noticed people were staring.

Natsu sighed.

Only one thing could garner their attention to him like that; 'the' hair was out and exposed… Initially, he hadn't noticed that the hair was out, but the way they stared said otherwise. From an unbiased view, it seemed as if People were staring at him with awe and wonder… From his view, it was misinterpreted for a stare of 'that-delinquent-is-scary' kind of stare. He figured there was only one thing that could have caught their attention; The damn hair.

He quickly found his beanie without exposing his face to the blonde. This way, he wouldn't have to worry about her singling him out in the future (If they ever met again.) saying, "That guy almost killed someone on the train!"

With only his pink hair as an identifying mark, it should be near impossible to identify him unless she's seen his face. But he knew to hide his face; he didn't want any attention at all.

Natsu quickly put his beanie on once again to cover his mop of pink hair. He casually walked away when he heard a feminine voice call out.

"Wait! Who are you?!"

Instantly identifying the voice as Lucy's, Natsu simply called out, "You're welcome."

Lucy slowly tried getting up. Unfortunately, the train was arriving at the next station. The motion caused her to scream and tumble once more, only this time, it was in the direction of the stranger that saved her. She closed her eyes once more and braced herself for impact.

…

And for the second time that day, she felt no pain when she should've. Instead of pain, she found a pair of arms grabbing onto her securely.

* * *

 **X**

* * *

The metro slowed down for the next stop.

 _'_ _I think this is the stop where I'm supposed to get off at…'_ Natsu began to pull a piece of paper that had instructions on how to get school. But before he could, he a heard a familiar scream.

Natsu didn't know what compelled him to do it, but when he heard her scream, he turned around and took stock of the situation.

Immediately, he stabilized her by grabbing onto her waist softly but tightened the grip to secure her furthermore. He hoisted her up and spun her around so she stood facing the other way. Almost tentatively, he bent down and whispered into her ears, "Hey, could you be a bit careful? I don't wanna see your beautiful face all bruised up yeah?"

He smirked as she shuddered at his words. He saw a blush creep up her cheeks. When he heard the door open to let people out, he wordlessly slipped away and headed out the door.

Lucy turned around frantically hoping to catch his face only to be met with the familiar back of her savior. She desperately wanted to be able to put a face with her savior.

 _'_ _Turn around…'_ she pleaded silently. However, her prayer went unmet.

* * *

 **X X X** : **: : FLASH BACK ENDS : : : X X X**

* * *

"… So yeah… That's how it went." Lucy finished somewhat lamely.

Levy stopped and stared. "That's it? You didn't chase after him?!"

Lucy scowled. "Hey! In my defense, I didn't even know what he looked like! And besides, I can't go chasing around random strangers and skip school."

"Okay, but you knew what kind of clothes he was wearing right?" she retorted.

Lucy contemplated for a bit… Shit.

"Oh my gosh, I can't even remember what he was wearing!"

Levy face palmed before crying out, "How can my best friend be such an idiot! Go chase him down now!"

Lucy shook her head in exasperation and repeated, "I can't just chase him down!"

Levy ignored her argument and childishly muttered, "I would've chased him down."

Lucy rolled her eyes in response.

Levy sighed. "You could've finally nabbed yourself a boyfriend, yet here you are… Single as the last pringle."

"You're single too!"

"At least I know what my crush looks lik-" she stopped and slapped her mouth shut. Too late, Lucy had already heard. Levy felt a dangerous aura emitting from said blonde.

Levy gulped.

In a quiet tone that screamed danger, Lucy slowly asked, "Levy… Is there… something you would like to tell me…?"

Levy shook her head fearfully, "O-oh L-Lu! You know if i had s-something to t-tell you, I w-would!"

Lucy narrowed her eyes. Levy was gonna play it that way huh.

Lucy smiled way too widely for it to be considered innocent before speaking, "Oh thank goodness _,_ because… you know… we _are_ best friends, we should _never,_ I repeat, _never_ , keep secrets…" Lucy paused for a few seconds.

Levy fidgeted nervously wondering if her best friend was finished with her not too subtle threat.

Then Lucy added, "I'll give you one chance. Tell me now or I'll get Erza."

Levy squeaked. "OH WOULD YOU LOOK AT THE TIME! CLASS IS STARTING SOON. BYE LU!"

Lucy frowned. She checked her watch, "Hey! We have thirty minutes left-" As she looked up, her blue haired friend was nowhere to be found.

Lucy growled in frustration as she trudged her way to class.

* * *

 **X**

* * *

Elsewhere…

"Shit, I got off the wrong stop." Natsu moaned. He cursed his stupidity.

 _'_ _Mental note: Don't try and look cool when you leave the scene.'_ He internally groaned.

Oh well, Fairy Tail High shouldn't be too far of a walk. According to the paper, it was five minutes away.

 _'_ _Hmm, school starts in a half hour… I'll have plenty of time, not that I really want to go… Oh well, better to go to school than hang out with that guy's psycho ass.'_

With that being said, Natsu walked at a leisurely pace towards his new school.

* * *

 **X**

* * *

 **A/N: Hey! First chapter of my new story; Misfit. Did ya enjoy? If you did, PLEASE review. I have chapter two done. Working on chapter three.**

 **REVIEW PLEASE, tank ya.**

 **I just went back and edited the format, realized some bad flaws in my writing, sorry! Only my second Fic!**

 **Oh by the way, I'm sorry for bashing on Laxus. I actually like him, but he was the most suitable for a D-Bag. yeaahhhh.**

 **PLEASE REVIEW. I FEED OFF THAT SHIT!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Chapter two is a bit shorter. Well, it's a lot shorter. The average word count will be** **roughly** **2500-3,000 words per chapter.**

 **And thank all of you for the reviews… This story Isn't in any community last time I've checked 12/30/15, Yet it already has roughly 30 followers and ten reviews! That's just the first chapter! I'm glad it was well received.**

 **This chapter is 2.7k. not that bad right?**

* * *

 **The Misfit:**

 **CH 2: The New Kid.**

* * *

 **X**

* * *

"Who is that?!"

"Oh god, we have _another_ one…"

"At least he has a cute face…"

"Trouble, that's for sure."

"He looks dangerous."

Natsu sighed as he walked by the school hallway. He was indifferent to the whispering and the assumptions; he was _way_ too used to it by now.

In the beginning, he would try and prove everyone wrong by sitting up front, being early, cheerful and polite to everyone. Y'know, all the good kid stuff.

Yet, they couldn't see passed the pink hair.

It was his damn hair. He hated his hair. It was the reason for his damn misery. His hair always grew at a snail like pace. It grew _extremely_ slow. He tried a few things to help his predicament but… Alas, it was not meant to be.

He's tried dying it, but it's like every time his hair came in contact with whatever chemical was in the damn dye, it would change its growth rate and grow out exponentially faster. Taking two or three days to expose the pink roots! So he even tried going bald. Again, Kami must've hated him, because his fucking hair grew faster than rabbits repopulating with Viagra.

Yeah, it was _that_ fast. No joke.

The only thing he could do to cover it would be wearing a beanie/hat. He always had something to cover his hair.

 _Always._

Oh well, there was nothing he could do about it. No one approached him, no one ever gave him the time of the day, no one _wanted_ to. So he learned to accept and go along with being portrayed as a delinquent.

Only few characteristics were remotely true with his "delinquency", one was that his clothes were always baggy. Hoodies, sweatpants, and a beanie with some sneakers is what always adorned his muscular physique. If people were gonna see him for a delinquent cause of hair, then it wasn't gonna change with a few changes in his wardrobes. At least, that's what he thought **.**

The only odd thing out was his scarf. But he didn't care, that piece of clothing was important to him.

Another thing that slightly bolstered his "delinquency" like reputation was that he could whoop some ass. He wasn't cocky by any means, but he's been trained in Mixed Martial Arts since he was a child by his guardian; Gildarts Clive.

To Natsu, Gildarts was his father. Not biologically, but he represented everything a father should be. Gildarts was definitely better than the orphanage and infinitely better than _them..._

Natsu unconsciously touched his scarf as his mind briefly flickered about his real parents. Mixed emotions came in a torrent as he trembled from the memories.

Natsu's hand clenched tightly as his knuckles turned white. His nails dug into his hand breaking the skin and drawing slight blood. He slowly unclenched his fist and re-clenched it with less pressure. He repeated this action as he lessened the pressure and took deep breaths repeatedly. He closed his eyes and repeatedly inhaled and exhaled.

It was a relaxing method he learned about ever since _that_ incident.

Slowly but surely, he was able to reign in the emotions under his control. Natsu schooled his features into that of a bored nonchalant face. Natsu checked his watch and noticed he was a few minutes early before class actually started. He approached the door and heard all the muffled chitchat and conversations through the door

"Well, here goes nothing." He muttered to himself.

He tried opening the door slowly, in an attempt at minimizing the sliding noise he assumed it make. Unfortunately, it was to no success. The students in the class must've thought it was the teacher because he heard all the rapid shuffling and straightening of items in preparations of someone with authority coming in.

He cursed inwardly.

He walked in casually and ignored everything. He's been through this routine at least a hundred times. He scanned the room looking for a seat and-

 _'_ _Yes!'_

Natsu quickly made a bee line for the empty seat in the corner. Natsu briefly wondered why the seat in front of him was empty but quickly put the thought away, _'I am pretty early…'_

 _'_ _Classic bad boy behavior; sit in the corner, pay attention to no one... now, should I look out the window or put my head down?'_ He mused. Ultimately, he decided that looking out the window would be the better course of action. Although he had no reasoning behind this, he just felt like it was the right thing to do.

Natsu sighed before putting his elbow on the table so he could lean on his hand. As he did this, he stared passively out the window.

 _'_ _Cue the class whispering in 3… 2… 1..._ ' True to his thoughts, the class huddled in various groups and started whispering amongst themselves.

"Who the hell is that?!"

"I hope he's not like the _other_ one…"

Natsu took a mental note of what that particular whisper had just said.

"His face is _so_ hot."

"Yeah, but do you see his clothes?"

"Yeah! You can't even see his body… he's probably anorexic…"

"O-M-G. WHAT IF HE'S ACTUALLY FAT." Came a particular loud whisper.

Natsu just rolled his eyes at the absurd comments.

"How'd he get in this school?!" a whisper asked.

"He probably beat Makarov's ass into submission."

"That makes complete sense, look at his-"

Suddenly, the door sliding open caught everyone's attention. This was followed by an orange haired man with glasses.

Everyone hastily returned to their seat with the occasional desk bumping and curse words being thrown around.

The orange haired man looked around his class and spotted Natsu in the corner.

He smiled. He then proceeded to clear his throat before he spoke, "Today, we'll be having a new student join our curriculum. Natsu, please introduce yourself." He motioned for Natsu to stand up.

Natsu stood up and looked forward, facing no one in particular. He smirked as everyone drew baited breaths.

"Name's Natsu Dragneel, sixteen years old."

With that being said, he simply sat down.

As soon as he finished, everyone let out a gasp of air and fell out their chairs. The orange haired teacher sweat dropped at his intro, _'That's it? No i-hate-everyone-complex?'_

The student felt disappointed. They were hoping for some cool interesting dark intro. Not something so… simple. Natsu sat back down and chuckled inwardly. Those idiots must've thought he was gonna come off as a loud arrogant douche bag or an emo brooder.

His intro could've came off as slightly arrogant, but oh well. He shrugged it off, he didn't care. He probably only had to deal with this school for a month at max. Then it was on to the next one.

The teacher then introduced himself. "Well, welcome to Fairy Tail High, we're glad to have you here Natsu. My name is Loke Leo. I will be your teacher for the remainder of the school year. Please address me as Loke, I'm not one for formalities."

Natsu nodded to show he understood.

Loke continued. "Now that we got our introductions squared away, we're gonna have to set up a tour for you…" He looked over his class carefully and spotted a certain blonde.

"Miss vice-president! As a member of the student council, please make sure Natsu has sufficient knowledge of the school grounds."

Natsu looked to who the teacher gestured to, _'Awh shit, it's the chick from the train… I hope she doesn't recognize anything… ugh.'_

Said blonde internally groaned but forced a smile. She looked at the new student as he turned to her. Brown orbs met dark onyx eyes. Slightly in a trance, she stared for a few seconds longer than she was planning to. Those eyes of his held so many things mysterious to her… So mysterious… but vaguely familiar?

She shook her head off and paid attention to the lecture starting.

 _'_ _Today's his first day… there can be nothing familiar if I haven't even met the guy yet. Probably just imagining things… yeah… that's it.'_

* * *

 **X**

* * *

Natsu leaned against the wall nonchalantly waiting for his 'tour guide.' It was lunch time and the teacher asked him to wait outside while he talked to Lucy.

' _What a drag…A stupid tour for an hour…'_ he thought to himself.

He was contemplating on whether or not he should just leave when Lucy came a moment later. She looked around for him before spotting him. She scowled as she approached him.

 _'_ _Judging by her expression… she doesn't seem to recognize me…'_

Lucy was bugged. Something about the new kid was throwing her off. She couldn't quite place it…

 _'_ _Oh well, it's not like it can be a good thing… Just look at him. A definite bad boy."_ She thought critically.

 _'_ _Ugh, first I have to deal with the pervy douche on the train, now I have to deal with this crazy guy. Wish there was someone like the guy that helped me out…'_

Lucy didn't know why she was acting more hostile than usual towards the new kid. Maybe because of her morning run in with Laxus? Whatever, to her, all guys are perverts and douchebags.

 _'_ _Well, most of them…'_ She mentally corrected at the thought of her savior.

And surely this _delinquent_ wasn't a savior of any kind. That much was obvious.

"Listen here, I don't know you and I don't plan on getting to know you. I'm just gonna show you around school and how stuff works. After that, we'll be on our own way, Got it?" She glared.

Natsu internally rolled his eyes. ' _Great, another snot-faced princess with daddy's money. Hmm, do I be nice? Or should I mess around a bit…'_

Natsu didn't really want trouble. It was such a nuisance to deal with people.

He thought briefly about the pros and cons before he decided to be nice, so he spoke softly, "I'm sorry ma'am, I didn't mean to impose on you. I'm sure I could arrange for another person to show me around if I ask… Now I'm not saying you'd be a bad person, but if you have something against me, I'd rather go our separate paths instead of angering you…" He trailed off, hoping no arrogance came off in his negotiating speech.

Lucy on the other hand, was stunned.

She assumed right off the bat that he was a supreme douche bag. Yet, here he was, being as courteous and polite as any gentlemen…

She mentally berated herself as slight guilt attacked her conscience. She was so lost in her thoughts, she failed to notice Natsu edging away slowly.

Natsu briefly glanced at the blondes slightly confused face. He saw mixed emotion play on her face but he didn't bother to identify them.

To him, nearly all emotions that happened to be involved with him were negative ones.

 _'_ _I'll talk to the teacher tomorrow for a new tour guide.'_ Natsu thought as he walked away, not even realizing that it was a Friday.

* * *

 **X**

* * *

He was pretty sure he could at least find a vending machine or the cafeteria around.

Yet…

He couldn't.

 _'_ _This place is like a fucking maze, who the hell was the genius that was behind the architecture-'_

He walked around aimlessly before bumping into another person.

"Oh! What the f- Dammit, sorry! Didn't mean to bump into you." He apologized as he took into the person he bumped in to.

She was short, a little shorter than the Lucy girl and had blue hair. She rubbed her bottom to sooth the pain.

"OH! You're the new delinq- new kid!" She hastily recovered in fear.

Too late, Natsu already heard. He sighed and held his hand to help her when she visibly flinched and backed away.

' _Am I really that bad?'_ he thought dryly.

He approached her with a much slower speed to show he meant no harm.

This tactic seemed to have worked seeing that she stopped backing away.

After nervously staring between his eyes and his hand, she hesitantly and reluctantly took his hand. Surprised at the softness and callous at his hand, she rose quickly.

He offered her a charming smile that made a slight blush creep up her face.

She cleared her throat, "M-my name is Levy McGarden! I'm sorry about earlier! I didn't make to make a-assumptions! I'm better than that! I-I Swear!" she said passionately.

Natsu chuckled at her antics. It's been a while since he interacted with people that hadn't resulted in a negative experience.

"Well, allow me to introduce myself-"

Levy interrupted him, "It's okay! I know who you are! Natsu Dragneel, Newly instated delinquent!" She smiled triumphantly.

 _Delinquent._

His eyes hardened ever so slightly before it reverted back to normal. Levy took note of the before he smiled sadly.

She realized what she had said and before she could apologize again, he thanked her and apologized once more before leaving.

Levy was left in a daze.

' _Did I really misjudge him…? I know better than that! If he's anything like_ _ **him**_ _, I need to apologize and fix everything…'_

* * *

 **X**

* * *

5 minutes later, Natsu found the lunch line. He walked over quietly to avoid attention and waited patiently. When he got to the front, he took a tray of a simple cheeseburger, fries, pudding and an assortment of fruits and vegetables.

He got in line to pay and groaned. There were too many people, like _way_ too many people. His groan must've made a louder sound then he intended to, because everyone looked back to see who was being so loud.

As one, everyone froze. They looked at each other and nodded in understanding. In unison, _'Don't fuck with him.'_

Again, as a unit, everyone stepped aside to allow the new kid to cut ahead.

Natsu stood there before sighing in defeat. He approached the lunch lady and she quivered in fear. Before he even reached her, she anxiously waved him off.

"D-Don't worry! F-first lunch is a-always f-f-free!"

Natsu knew it was a lie, but he simply shrugged and walked off.

 _'_ _Hmm, where should I go… the roof should be empty…'_

Natsu checked the time on his phone, he had forty minutes left for lunch. He set a pace that would be considered brisk to most, but it was normal for him. His body was trained physically to endure the harshest of obstacles.

In no time, he reached the roof to see someone already occupying the space…

* * *

 **X**

* * *

 **A/N: Initially, this was the first chapter, but I thought I could give a bit of foresight, SO! Did ya'll enjoy?!**

 **Not a lot of NaLu, but thought it'd be interesting to develop some character!**

 **Please be patient!**

 **Any guesses to who the occupant of the roof is?! Three cookies for the correct guess! :D**

 **Sidenote: Just checked my reviews and noticed I had 21. I'm really glad this story was well received! It iz sooooo amaaaazing, the reviews really help!**

 **Sorry if my update was late to you! I was gonna post it on 1/9 but the you guys wanted it!**

 **Next chapter will be uploaded in two weeks!**

 **Thanks!**

 **-Random Hobo!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: So quite a few people were upset about me uploading two weeks apart.**

 **So i caved in and uploaded a week earlier. LOL  
**

 **Uh, I'll cut it down to every 7-11 days. So follow to get the chapters ASAP!**

 **I love your reviews.**

 **Some of you guessed correct for the occupant of the roof!**

 **Cookies for all of the following: (omarakr, laxusdrayer2324, celestialite) COOOOOKIES!**

 **And to those who request a faster update… I truly am sorry. I usually update when I have another chapter done, but I get some chapters done faster than the others.**

 **I don't wanna upload three days after and have the next chapter to be uploaded two months later… Sorry!**

 **I'll try and get more chapter pumped out, otherwise, please be patient!**

* * *

 **The Misfit:**

 **CH 3: The Other One.**

* * *

 **X**

* * *

Gajeel Redfox was enjoying the roof as he always did. It was _his_ spot after all.

So when someone made a noise to indicate they had intruded on his spot, he stood up abruptly to face the intruder.

When the intruder revealed himself to be a person who was shorter than him, though not by much, he growled and took up a fighting stance.

Said intruder, was none other to be than our protagonist; Mr. Natsu Dragneel.

Natsu looked at Gajeel happily and threw up a hand in a friendly manner as he briefly took in his appearance, ' _That's a shit ton of piercings on his face…'_

Ignoring this, Natsu greeted the other occupant of the roof.

"Yo."

"Who the fuck are you?!"

' _Well that was rude...'_ Natsu thought wryly. Ignoring his thought, he introduced himself,"Natsu. New Kid. 16 years old. Class B-2… And mind if I ask who you are?"

"None of your business!" Snarled Gajeel.

"Someone's on their period." Muttered Natsu.

Gajeel growled, _'Who the hell is this guy to come up here and be a smartass?!'_

With that thought, Gajeel snarled and lunged at the baggy-clothed intruder.

Natsu simply stepped to the side as Gajeel completely bypassed him and carefully placed his tray on the ground.

Natsu turned and faced his attacker to see Gajeel waiting impassively; He was too prideful to attack with someone's back to him.

Natsu dropped his smile and took a hardened face. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

Gajeel locked onto his eyes and saw the loneliness and pain his eyes. It was the same as his…

Gajeel smirked as he went to attack once again.

* * *

 **X**

* * *

Gajeel was lying down faced up. He watched Natsu out the corner of his eyes as Natsu yawned and dusted himself off before sitting down next to his food that was carefully placed away from the 'fight.'

If you could even call it that.

If anyone were to have seen the encounter, it would probably be described as a swift and brutal beat down.

Natsu slowly brought his cheeseburger up to eyelevel. He eyed it critically; It looked like shit stuffed between two pieces of cardboard. He shrugged and took a bite out of his 'cheeseburger.'

He chewed thoughtfully for a few moments...

And promptly threw up.

Gajeel chuckled before wincing in pain.

"What the _fuck_ was that!?" Natsu screeched disgustedly. He looked at the rest of his food and muttered, "It's a trap." He picked it up and threw it over the fenced off perimeter surrounding the roof.

' _Hopefully it doesn't hit anyone.'_

If the two teens had paid attention, they would've heard the yelp of a very dangerous person **(A/N: ATTENTION TO THIS)**.

A silent atmosphere fell between the two as Natsu gazed at the clouds in a sitting position with his hands behind him propping him up.

"Gajeel. Gajeel Redfox."

"Eh? What the hell is a Gajeel."

"It's my name…" Gajeel grumbled.

Natsu smirked. "That's an ugly ass name!"

"It's better than Natsu! What the hell, who names their kid Natsu…" Gajeel asked rhetorically.

"It means summer you rusted mongrel. What does Gajeel even mean? Metal tit? Psh." Natsu scoffed.

Gajeel and Natsu locked eyes before laughing. Well, Natsu laughed, Gajeel tried before wincing in pain.

"Dammit, you bruised my ribs."

"Your fault."

"Yours!"

" _You_ attacked _me,_ you metal thong."

"That doesn't even make sense…" muttered Gajeel.

Natsu ignored his statement and grinned. "You know, you should be grateful…"

Gajeel sat up and eyed him suspiciously. "For…?"

"That I whooped that ass."

Gajeel growled, "And why the hell would I-or anyone for that matter- be grateful for that!?"

"Cause you were one ugly motherfucker. I practically gave you a make-over by bruising your face up." He patted himself on the head and nodded in approval.

Gajeel deadpanned.

"You're an idiot."

"I know." Natsu chortled.

To this, they both laughed heartily until a comfortable silence fell upon them.

Then Natsu finally broke the silence.

"Why?"

Gajeel's eyebrow raised inquisitively. "Why what?"

"Why do you come up here?"

Gajeel sighed and closed his eyes, "To get away…"

Natsu understood immediately… It was to get away from the negatives in life. Somewhere you could actually _enjoy_ living in your life.

Natsu took in Gajeel's appearance more in depth and saw the long spikey-black hair along with the massive amount of piercings. Natsu knew at once that Gajeel went through the same thing as him.

Natsu sighed and quietly asked. "Fair enough, you want me to leave?"

Gajeel was surprised. "What for? You beat me, this place is yours. I on the other hand, lost… Ugh, now I gotta find a new spot."

"We could share?" Natsu offered in a slightly hopeful tone; perhaps he could a find a friend in him…

Gajeel straightened up immediately and trembled.

Natsu looked at him with a confused expression.

Gajeel looked around frantically and couldn't find an exit while he thought, _'SHIT! SHIT! I DIDN'T KNOW HE WAS LIKE THAT! HE CAN BEAT MY ASS TOO!'_

Seeing no way out, he gulped and faced the source of his fear… He spoke very carefully; this was a very dangerous situation.

"Listen man, I'm really flattered and all… but I don't play for _that_ team…"

It didn't take Natsu long to understand what Gajeel was insinuating.

"W-WHAT THE F-FUCK! I WAS JUST SAYIN' YOU DON'T HAVE TO GO YOU SHIT STAIN."

Gajeel visibly relaxed before he tensed up again.

He narrowed his eyes and asked him suspiciously, "So you're _not_ a gay?"

Natsu's face soured. "No you fucker, I am most certainly _not_ gay. Unlike you, I like women."

Gajeel suddenly chuckled and ignored his last jab. "Thank _Kami_. You know how scary that is? You being gay and being able to overpower anyone in a fight…" Gajeel shuddered at the thought.

Natsu rolled his eyes. "If I was gay, I wouldn't come near you with a ten foot stick."

"Fuck yourself."

Instead of responding, Natsu just laid back down and gazed at the clouds overhead. Being up here certainly had its merits.

A voice interrupted his cloud gazing moment.

"Dragneel."

"Whatchu want tin-head."

"Why are you up here?"

Natsu weighed an internal decision for several minutes before coming to a conclusion, "… Eh, guess I can't avoid it any longer." Natsu hesitated before taking his beanie off.

"What the hell are you talking…" Gajeel trailed off as he stared at Natsu's now exposed head.

Natsu looked amused as Gajeel frantically pointed his finger at him in an accusing manner, "I KNEW YOU WERE A HOMO!"

A tick formed on Natsu's head, "FOR THE LAST TIME, I AM NOT GAY. Ugh, you know wha- Never mind. Listen, here's a translation: My hair equals your piercings."

Comprehension splashed itself on to Gajeel's face. He had the decency to look a bit sheepish.

Natsu waved him off casually, "It's all good, Anyhoo, what class are you in?"

"You should already know…" Gajeel slowly replied.

Natsu nodded. "Makes sense, two empty seats in the corner, whispers of another one of 'them', you're in my class eh?" It made sense; the whisperings and empty desk in his class all solidified the fact that there was another supposed delinquent.

Gajeel nodded.

"So why weren't you in class today?"

"Didn't feel like it."

"HOLY SHIT, That's such a good reason!" Natsu sarcastically shot back.

Gajeel frowned, "People are annoying man, you of all people could understand that right?"

Natsu shrugged, "Ignorance is bliss."

"So you just ignore em?"

"Yep."

"Oh."

"Yep."

"…"

"…"

"Friends?"

"Sure."

"That's how it works right?"

"That's how what works?"

"Making friends?"

Natsu contemplated for a while before answering, "Y'no… I don't know…"

"Well…"

"Still friends right?"

"Fuck yeah!"

They both chuckled.

"Yo metal face."

Gajeel grunted back.

Natsu, taking this as a What-do-you-want kind of grunt, asked Gajeel, "What do you know about Lucy Heartfillia?"

Gajeel furrowed his eyebrows, "The princess?" He scoffed, "She's Shrimp's best friend, she hates guys. She's vice president of the student council-"

"Who the hell is Shrimp?!" Natsu interrupted.

Natsu then noticed something that seemed horribly uncharacteristic on Gajeel; the fucker was blushing!

Gajeel, now with a heavy blush on his face, muttered incoherent things.

Natsu turned his head and stared, "What did you say? Speak up dammit!"

Gajeel cleared his throat, "Anyways, about Lucy…"

Natsu tried finding more about this person called 'Shrimp', but he was unsuccessful in his endeavors. With a heavy sigh, he gave up and listened to Gajeel about random information that was important at this school.

* * *

 **X**

* * *

Natsu summed up Gajeel's 'Guide To a Better School Day at Fairy Tail High' with the following:

 **X**

Rule number one: Lucy don't like guys for reasons unknown, do not pursue this topic with her or engage in any form of activity with her.

Rule number two: The student council is the most powerful system in the school, teachers included. Only the principal can overpower them.

Rule number three: Makarov (The principal), is a lazy sack of potatoes, he will not overpower them.

Rule number four: The student council president is the most dangerous enemy out there.

 **X**

Easy enough, right? Natsu certainly thought so. Although he didn't know it, rule number four was not gonna be an issue to him.

"Awh shit!" Natsu groaned as he looked at the time.

Gajeel grunted in a questioning tone, if that's even possible.

Natsu frowned. "I skipped class because I got too caught up with your little rulebook. Dammit! Fuck you!"

Gajeel snorted without looking at him. "Oooooh! Big deal." Gajeel waved his hand around as if emphasizing the 'big deal.'

"Oi, oi! I only showed you my hair because I know _exactly_ you feel. No one at this school has seen anything but the clothes I wear," Natsu suddenly said.

Gajeel nodded, "I know, you damn fire cracker."

"Maaaan, this settles it, they are for sure gonna think I'm a delinquent." Natsu wailed to himself while Gajeel sweat dropped; How is this guy so random? Then, Natsu did a one-eighty degree turn in attitude as he took a more cheerful disposition.

"Oh well, I'm gonna go train now, deuces tin scrap."

' _Train? That's how he kicked my ass! Well… since we're friends… I can ask him to train me right? Or train with him? Yeah, I should just ask…'_

"Oi, Dragne-" Gajeel turned to ask but his newfound friend was already gone.

"BASTARD!"

* * *

 **X**

* * *

Lucy waited in the class anxiously; she tried finding Natsu after she broke out of her stupor, but it was to no avail. When she returned to class, her teacher asked where the new kid went.

Lucy couldn't really say "Oh, I was a total bitch to him so he ditched me and I lost him! Bye!"

So she did what any other teenager would do in the face of trouble.

she lied.

* * *

 **: : : : START FLASH BACK : : : :**

* * *

Lucy growled in frustration as she walked into class, _'Where the hell is that idiot!'_

Lucy took her seat and waited, hoping the new kid would get to class before the teacher.

She lost all hope when the teacher came in as the bell rang. Students all scurried to their respective desks as the teacher approached Lucy.

"Hey Lucy, I noticed that the new kid wasn't with you because…" Loke trailed off, hoping that Lucy could finish the sentence.

Lucy pretended not to hear anything and looked at her nails as if it was the most interesting thing in the world. Eventually, after five minutes of staring, Loke called out his student's name again.

"Lucy."

"Oh! Mr. Leo! I just noticed you!"

Loke deadpanned, "But… I called your name right in front of you- Er, never mind that, Where is Natsu?"

Lucy held her chin striking a thinking pose, "Hmm…"

Holding her pose, Lucy sweated nervously as she didn't answer.

Loke sarcastically started off, " Oh please, take your time-"

"Oh. Erm, he uh… You know…" She muttered quietly.

"I most certainly do not know."

"BUT!" Lucy exclaimed.

"But what?!" Loke looked a bit alarmed; who raises their volume like that from barely talking to near screaming?!

Lucy cleared her throat, "He wasn't feeling well?"

Lucy once again mentally berated herself, _'Really?! Idiot! That's the best you could come up with?! Stupid stupid stupid Lucy, ugh, you're such a moron! Just apologize right now!'_

"Okay."

"I'm sor- okay?"

"I'm sure he was just nervous and he wasn't feeling too well. Especially since it's his first day at this school, it happened to me before. Actually, funny story really, this one time I-"

"TEACH THE CLASS DAMMIT!" interjected another student.

Loke tried pinpointing the point of origin of the voice that rudely interrupted him, when he didn't succeed, he just headed back up to the front of the class grumbling about disrespectful youth nowadays.

"Alright class, please turn to page…"

* * *

 **: : : : END FLASH BACK : : : :**

* * *

Lucy wanted to tear her hair out as she continued thinking about her situation with her guilty conscience.

 _'It's not like he cares right...? I barely said anything to him and he just up and left me! so it's okay if i just leave it...'_

Suddenly, a different voice had entered her thoughts, _**'Bad Lucy! Mama taught us better than that and you know it!'**_

Lucy blinked, _'Who the hell are you?!'  
_

 _ **'You can't really ask your inner good conscience that... Because in a way, i'm part of you!'**_ replied the inner-good Lucy.

 _'Go away! you're not wanted!'_ Lucy grumbled in reply to herself.

 _ **'I will, just don't forget about mama...'**_ The second voice faded out.

Lucy stared blankly at the teacher. Her eyes were unfocused as she looked straight ahead at nothing in particular, yet everything at the same time. One thought took a hold of her mind.

 _'Mama... How could I?'_

* * *

 **X**

* * *

Natsu opted to walk home instead of taking the metro; He wanted to see how long it'd take to get home via walking; Its not like he was in any rush, and besides, today was Friday. The weekend was approaching!

Before he took off, he checked out the gym and training area. He was thoroughly impressed. They had everything you could dream of.

Mats for some good ol' rolling ( **A/N: Term for wrestling on the ground via MMA or a classic wrestle match.)**. They had punching bags and wooden dummies with hit sticks ( **A/N:** **Imagine a dojo dummy with certain sticks protruding from the log; like the miniature arms.).**

They had state-of-the-art training equipment everywhere, Natsu looked over the gym with jealousy, Gildarts and him had to work hard to get even half of these for their dojo. Natsu sighed, _'I guess it can't be helped, Fairy Tail High is one of the top school in all of Fiore…'_

As Natsu turned and left for home, he wondered what he was to do for the weekend.

' _Well, I can always train… Oh wait! I forgot about Gajeel!'_ Natsu thought excitedly. _'We're friends! Friends hang out with each other right?'_

' _Dammit, I don't even know how to get in contact with him…'_ He glumly realized. _'Ah, well, it can't be helped. Guess I'll just go home today, it is the start of the weekend after all… Wonder what Gildarts is up to.'_

* * *

 **X**

* * *

It only took Natsu twenty minutes to get home, his brisk pace allowed him to speedily walk home. He figured if it was anyone else, it would take them probably thirty-five to forty-five minutes to get home.

As Natsu approached his really simple two story house, he wondered what other activities were available to him in the town. He knew there had to be at least one MMA gym other than Gildarts. Because of Gildarts job as a contractor, Natsu was forced to follow Gildart wherever the job took him.

Natsu didn't care for it because no matter where he went, it was the same routine; the new kid (Natsu) is a delinquent and he probably hurt someone so severely, he was sent to another school. Further enforced by his rebellious hair color-If they ever saw it- and baggy clothes, it was obvious the new kid was trouble.

Natsu turned the doorknob to his home but it would not budge. Natsu frowned as he tried with more force to open the door. Getting frustrated, he exerted more than enough force as he attempted to rip the doorknob off. Natsu growled as he placed his foot against the edge of the door and tried opening the door with pure brute force.

Then he heard something clank unto the ground. When Natsu pinpointed what had been dropped on the ground, he face palmed.

 _Hard._

"Stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid!" He muttered to himself as he went to pick up his house key.

Suddenly Natsu heard a noise that sounded light and melodious.

Giggling.

Someone was giggling. Natsu spun around quickly trying to pinpoint the noise. He must've spun faster than he thought because as he turned, he heard a very faint "Eep!" Immediately following that squeal, he saw that the window on the second floor of his neighbors house shut suddenly. Natsu narrowed his eyes suspiciously.

Quickly forming a plan, Natsu pretended to give a sigh and slumped his shoulder, indicating that he had given up on locating the sound.

He was casual in his actions; put the key in. opened the door, walked in, closed the door.

His demeanor changed completely as soon as the door shut behind him; he rushed to the back door, and quickly walked over to the fence and hopped the fence. As soon as he landed, he crept stealthily to the pipe that lined the roof.

The pipe started (ended?) on the ground which made it much easier for him to climb it. In no time, he was on the second floors roof heading toward the suspicious window.

He pressed his back against the wall and peered around the corner.

' _Perfect…'_ He thought mischievously.

He sprang from the corner and screamed.

"BOO!"

* * *

 **X**

* * *

 **(A/N: So! How'd yall like that chapter?! I'm really liking this story. I keep getting ideas to continue off of. It's just a matter of connecting them so they transition well.**

 **This chap is 3.3k. Fkin nioce right?**

 **Anyhoo, Who's the window peeker! White chocolate chip cookies to all who guess correct.**

 **Just so you know, I don't plan giving any white chocolate cookies to you guys so…**

 **That's right. I'm callin out all your guesses to be wrong!**

 **PLEASE REVIEEEWWWWW, Maybe if theres enough reviews, RandomHobo will feel nice enough to uploade the next one eh?**

 **Stay tuned yalllllll!)**

 **went through a minor edit as of 1/13/2016**


	4. Chapter 4

**(A/N: Love the reviews. I WORSHIP REVIEWS.**

 **I post chapters once a week, usually Tuesdays, can be Thursdays or Wednesdays though.**

 **Sigh…**

 **I really didn't wanna give out a white chocolate chip cookie to anyone but… Curse you Laxusdrayer2324 and Dittogaming!**

 **To the user who STRONGLY msged me about upping my word count… I'd rather not… So… Wherever I feel like up and leaving is where I'll do it. I apologize if you don't like it, but if you don't like, you can just stop reading it.**

 **To the guest who complained about the amount of cursing frequency in my story, I'm sorry. It's in my blood to cuss/swear a lot. Actually, its pretty toned down compared to how much I actually do curse.**

 **With that being said, I'm not gonna tone down the amount of cursing, I know a lot about highschool students and their tendency to curse, seeing how I was a student not too long ago.**

 **I apologize for the long note.**

 **Enjoy chapter 4. 2.9k word count.)**

* * *

 **The Misfit:**

 **CHAPTER 4: Triangle?**

* * *

 **X**

* * *

Natsu stood triumphantly as he stood with his arm crossed. Needless to say, his scare tactic worked incredibly. He was a bit surprised at who was spying on him. Regardless, he had to wait for her to come around to consciousness; seeing how he scared her into bliss.

* * *

 **X**

* * *

She had left school early, She was just too damn nervous about tryouts so she supposed it was fortunate for the teacher situation; she'd throw some extra time into practicing.

She wasn't too fond of boys so when she heard about the new kid, she sighed with discontent. But then she _saw_ him _._

Well, she saw him opening his door-

Wait, it seemed like he was struggling.

She laughed internally, everything was just so damn funny! Why wasn't he using his key!? Was he trying to break down the door?!

At first, it was just a soft laugh she was able to hide. Then she had to clamp her mouth shut to hold the laughter threatening to spill out.

But when his key dropped… Oh man… That was a sight to behold. His _reaction_ was so funny! It was akin to that of a guy seeing a naked woman for the first time.

He looked like an idiot.

An extremely _stupefied_ idiot.

She could just imagine the thought process in his head being along the lines of repeated mantras indicating he was an idiot.

Unbeknownst to her, she was spot on.

His reaction was the final straw and she couldn't help but let the laughter flow. This was quickly ebbed when the source of her humor spun around in a fraction of a nanosecond.

Well, not literally… But you get the point!

As he spun around, she couldn't help out but let out a "Eep!" as she shut the window. She felt her heart beating at a rapid pace. After a few seconds, she carefully peered from the corner of the window to see him gazing intensely at her window before he shrugged and gave up. She felt immense relief as he went inside his house.

She didn't know why, but she opened her window once again. She didn't want to admit it but, but deep down, she knew why she opened the window.

To see _him_ once again…

She knew who he was, what his reputation was, yet… When she observed him, he seemed mature? It was nothing like what the rumor said but she couldn't really decide what he was like based off of hers and his very minuscule amount of interaction.

If you could even call it that.

Regardless, she waited and waited, hoping the teenager would come out. To be honest, she didn't know what to expect really. She just knew that she wanted to see him, maybe she could even converse with-

"BOO!"

Her eyes widened, it was _him_.

For a brief second, her eyes flashed sinisterly, _'I guess its time to put my plan into effect.'_

With that thought, Lisanna promptly fainted.

* * *

 **X**

* * *

Gajeel groaned with annoyance as he heard his phone going off. Without looking at the Caller ID, he answered it knowing there could only be one other person who called him.

"What do you want shrimp."

"Stop calling me that!" bristled a certain bluenette.

Gajeel grunted in response.

"So… Howd it go!?" Levy asked cautiously.

Gajeel knew immediately what she was talking about by "it."

"You told me him being a delinquent was a cover up!" He accused. "I'm in bed with some bruised ribs and my face looks like a broken potato!" He continued in a complaining tone.

"HE'S ACTUALLY A DELINQUENT?! OH MY GOD GAJEEL IM SO SORRY! I SWEAR I THOUGHT- I MEAN, HE SEEMED SO LONELY- I WAS SURE THAT- WELL I WASN'T SURE, BUT I SUSPECTED-" Levy was horrified, Natsu wasn't hostile towards her at all, Were all the rumors true?

"Shrimp! Calm down. Sheesh, besides, your plan worked except he came to me… I was still thinking about it but I guess he decided for me, gihi."

Gajeel heard a brief pause and then a sigh of relief from the other line.

"So, what was he like!?"

Gajeel drew a breath before he started hesitantly, "He's… like me…" After a pause, Gajeel continued, "But… You were right. After he thrashed me around, he was pretty cool."

"… So… are you guys friends?!"

"uh… I think… yeah…?"

"AWH! GAJEEEEEEL! I KNEW YOU HAD IT IN YOU." Levy squealed. "See! You do have the capability to make friends!"

"I thought you and I were friends…" Gajeel grumbled.

"That one doesn't count!" she dismissed.

Gajeel yawned, "Whatever shrimp, the plan worked, I'm going back to sleep."

"Stop calling me that Gajeel! How would you like if it I gave you a nickname that you, wait a second- You said you were on the roof? WERE YOU SKIPPING AGAIN-"

Gajeel snorted as he hung up. _'Psh.'_

* * *

 **X**

* * *

Natsu took a squat right on the girls window sill. It's been about ten minutes since she fainted. If she didn't wake up soon, he was gonna take her to the hospital. He was contemplating on whether or not to go in or not when she gave a slight stir.

"Ughh… What happened…" She groaned.

"Hmm… I think… you passed out." Came a voice.

Lisanna turned her groggy vision onto a figure on her window sill. As her vision focused, she saw _him_ sitting on his haunches smiling in an amused fashion

"Yo." He said casually as he held a hand up.

"AAHHH!" She screamed as she ran for her bed. She quickly dived under the sheets and wrapped herself tightly.

Natsu yawned, "Hey! So uh, can I come in now?!" He scratched his head sheepishly.

"No! Get out!"

"What!? But you were spying on me!"

"I was not _spying_ , I was simply observing!"

"So let me come in!"

"Get out!"

Natsu didn't respond and stared intensely at the girl who has yet to show her face from the sheets.

Lisanna peeked from under her sheets and noticed the intense stare. _'What a creepy stare, whatever, I'm just gonna act like a nice girl and he'll be all over me-_

"Natsu."

Natsu didn't really know what to do. He didn't really think this was a common situation with people so he simply introduced himself.

"What!?"

"My name. Natsu Dragneel."

Lisanna knew his name; wasn't that hard to find out about the new delinquent in town. Still, she reacted as if she didn't know.

"O-oh! My name is-"

"Do you know anything about friendship?"

Lisanna was a bit stunned, "U-uh. Er-erm, w-what!"

Natsu took up a thinking pose, "Yeah! Friends! I only have one friend at the moment, at least, that's what I think. But I sort of knocked him around. So I really have no idea how to make friends." He hesitantly asked her, "Uh… wanna be friends?"

Lisanna paled, "Please don't beat me up."

Natsu blinked.

Lisanna stared.

Natsu blinked again.

"You thought… I was… gonna… beat… you… up…?" Natsu asked slowly. Before Lisanna could answer, he bellowed out a laughter.

Lisanna eventually joined in after thinking about how absurd everything was; here was the new guy she was spying on, sitting on her window.

And she thought he was gonna beat her up to start a friendship?!

Ludicrous!

* * *

 **X**

* * *

After Lisanna 'hesitantly' invited him in to her room, they talked and she found that she enjoyed his company. He was actually quite intelligent and funny. If people got to know him, she was sure he'd be the most popular guy in school.

' _Good thing he'll be mine…'_

Lisanna looked at her guest once more, he was quite handsome now that she looked at a closer distance. She frowned, "Hey Natsu, how come you wear a super set of thick clothes? Aren't you a bit hot?"

"Awh thanks Lisanna! Might I say that's a little bold of you?" Natsu fluttered his eyebrows in a mockingly fan-girlish way.

Lisanna blushed a righteous red as she tried to redeem herself, "H-hey! I-i-I didn't mean to s-say it- y-you."

' _What the hell?!'_ Lisanna thought, She wasn't the one who was supposed to get flustered, this wasn't how things were supposed to work! She was supposed to make _him_ blush. This isn't how the infamous Lisanna works!

Natsu chuckled and waved her off casually, "Yo! Well I gotta get going now! I'll see you at school yeah?"

Lisanna just nodded her head, not trusting herself to speak. She stood up to show him to the door.

But he didn't follow her.

Instead, Natsu walked to the window and hopped onto the ledge. He turned and gave her a cheeky grin, "Bye Lisanna!"

Lisanna screamed when he hopped off the roof. She quickly ran to the ledge and checked for his surely disfigured corpse.

Instead she saw him waving cheerily at her. Lisanna gaped in response as he walked away. Before he climbed the fence, he turned and hollered, "Hey! How come I heard nothing about P.E?"

"That's the reason why some students get off early! We don't have a gym teacher yet! People who have gym as their last class get off early! Supposedly we were supposed to get one this week… but nothing yet! But you can still use the equipment! It's available for all students until six p.m." She yelled back

Natsu nodded before he waved back at her, this time earning a wave back from her. He proceeded to hop over the fence. He walked in without looking back.

Lisanna sort of wished he looked back one last time for reasons unknown.

Then she realized he didn't answer her question about the baggy clothing.

* * *

 **X**

* * *

Natsu let out a breath of release, _'That was too close… but it wouldn't be too bad to tell her right…? No. I'll be careful in who I trust from now on, Gajeel was an exception. I can trust him because him and I are the same. Hmm… something seemed a bit off about her, oh well.'_

Natsu then headed to the fridge and saw nothing, "Dammit Gildarts! He never goes grocery shopping!" He complained to no one in particular.

Natsu briefly took note of the time on his phone, "Half past noon… Hmm… Get to the grocery store at 12:45… get done shopping and head home; 1:15… Eat; 1:45 pm… Walk to school to digest; 2ish… Workout til 6. Perfect." He had planned out his schedule for today.

Grabbing his IPod, he changed into workout clothes and threw on a different pair of hoodie and sweatpants. He only kept the beanie and scarf on. He shot a text to Gildarts explaining his schedule and headed for town.

* * *

 **X**

* * *

Lucy's phone went off, signifying that she had received a text. She took her phone out and saw that the message was sent from none other than the student council president.

 **Erza Scarlet** : _Greetings_ _Lucy, this is Erza Scarlet. Please remember to get all the correct stuff. If you have any troubles, you can reach me at XXX-XXX-XXXX_

Lucy sighed, _'Why did Erza send me to get the party supplies again? Something about a cheeseburger hitting her from the sky? Something like that.'_

Lucy giggled at Erza's choices of words. She quickly sent a text back.

 **Lucy Heartfillia** : _Erza! I know its you! I have your number saved… lol. Quit bein so formal! And don't worry, I got it. Just get your hair cleaned, I'll be back at school around two! Wait for me!_

Lucy walked into the store and quickly went to the aisle with the chips and snacks. Erza told Lucy to find her strawberry flavored chips.

' _Where the hell am I supposed to find strawberry flavored chips…'_ Lucy wondered.

' _Ahhh fuck it, I'm getting some Hot Cheetoes!'_ Lucy smirked. Lucy walked along the aisle and traced her fingers along the shelves.

"Hot cheetoes… hot cheetoes…" Muttered Lucy. "There!" Like a beacon of hope, there it was, one single bag…

Being taken?!

* * *

 **X**

* * *

Natsu checked off his mental list.

Got the chicken breasts; check.

Got the wheat bread; check.

Got the quinoa; check.

' _Hmm… maybe I should get some hot cheetoes? Yeah… I'm gonna get a bag.'_ Natsu couldn't deny himself his favorite spicy bag of snacks. Natsu quickly walked to the chips' aisle and found his prey. He quickly snatched it and heard a horrified gasp come from ten feet to his right.

"You!"

Of course, due to his curious nature, he turned and looked.

Oh god, it was _her_.

Natsu gave a heavy sigh. He quickly adopted a cheerful expression and spoke quickly, "Hey! Fancy seeing you here! I'm a bit busy so I'll catch you later! Enjoy your weekend."

Without waiting for her answer, he walked off with a scowl replacing his cheerful demeanor. He took about three steps before something tugged at his sleeve.

Natsu furrowed his brows as he turned once more.

"Please wait…" came a hesitant voice.

Natsu's jaw dropped at the sight before him, only one word could describe it; _adorable_.

The blonde shamefully dug her toe in the ground while she held the cuff of his sleeve. Did he mention that she was also biting her lip? She had her head slightly lowered that indicated she was a bit uncomfortable. When she looked up with pleading eyes, blood colored Natsu's cheek as he took stock of her demeanor, _'Son of a bitch! That's the epitome of adorable…'_

* * *

 **X**

* * *

Lucy had previously steeled herself to apologize when she next got the chance to. She knew she made a rather rude impression on him and she knew better.

That was not how mama raised her!

So when she saw him, she forgot all about the chips. She knew then she had to apologize, but she wasn't expecting to see him that soon. It was the weekend for Kami's sake!

' _What should I say?! Should I run? I didn't even prepare, wait, is he gonna take the last bag of-'_

"You!" Lucy blurted out in a gasp. She quickly clamped her mouth, she didn't know why she let any sound escape from her.

Lucy saw him adopt an all too cheery expression as he rushed his greeting to her, "Hey! Fancy seeing you here! I'm a bit busy so I'll catch you later! Enjoy your weekend."

With that being said, Lucy saw him quickly turn with a scowl on his face. In a state of panic, she grabbed his sleeve in an effort to regain a form of neutralism with him.

She subconsciously dug her toe into the ground and spoke in a hesitant voice as she bit her bottom lip, "Please wait…"

She saw him turn his gaze to her face, she thought she saw a blush on his face as she looked down. She must've imagined it because when she looked back at his face, it was gone.

In fact, his expression was pretty neutral.

' _Shit, Now what do I do!?_ ' She thought frantically.

* * *

 **X**

* * *

Natsu took on a nonchalant expression as he continued observing the blonde. She seemed to be struggling on her next course of action. As she internally struggled, Natsu's gaze softened.

He gently pried her fingers off and released her hand. She looked at him a bit confused. He gave a disarming smile that seemed to belong perfectly on his face.

Lucy blushed.

In a soft voice, he asked,

"Shall we start over?"

"Please."

* * *

 **A/N: So! PLEASE TELL ME, did I surprise you?! How many of you expected it to be Lisanna. And what is this plan that Levy mentioned, AND WHAT IS THE PLAN LISANNA MENTIONED!? OHOHOHO! Somewhat obvious, but its there to implement drama.**

 **Anyhoo, Please review! Don't criticize too hard :*(**

 **And did you guys catch the cheeseburger part? Hint hint: Chapter three!**

 **PLEASE READ: Some people Pm'd me why Natsu acted so dense sometimes and smart the other times in specific scenes.**

 **Heres my explanation: When he's around people who think he's a delinquent, he becomes quiet and try his best to stay out their way, this is when he's a bit more calculative. He's always polite but when he's relaxed, he becomes more like classic and charming Natsu. I.e. Natsu confronts Lisanna and see's that she's not hostile so he can immediately be a bite more exuberant around her.**

 **Ya feel me?!**

 **This is my OOC Natsu. Soooo… Sowwy if u no like.**

 **So much fluff eh? MWAHAHAHAH**

 **I wonder where this is gonna lead to eh?**

 **Anyhoo, again, 100 REVIEWs and 90 FAVORITES FOR ME BABY AND I'LL UPLOAD SOONER. MWAHHAHA**

 **By the way, next chapter is shorter than avg. sowwy. BUT ITS JUST AS GOOD  
**

 **I think?**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:**

 **To the reviewers:**

 **Many potatoes on the Rainbow: Thank you for your review! I am now encouraged to write twice as much!**

 **Laxusdrayer2324: This is a MOST DEF NALU.**

 **2368guesswhoisreallygreat: Only time will tell**

 **Archone: Yeah, i just throw swear words left and right, its pretty bad lol.**

 **Thank you all for the positive reviews, The responses above are to the people who asked questions or a very nice comment.**

 **I really appreciate all the thoughtful reviews, it's really heartwarming!**

 **Fucking love you guys!**

 **I thrive on reviews :D**

 **And uh…**

 **HEHEHEHEHEHE HUHUHUHUHU HAHAHAHAH I apologize in advance for misleading. Don't mind the** _ **TITLE**_ , **I mean, its not like the** _ **TITLE**_ **has anything to do with my apology in advance. :D**

* * *

 **The Misfit:**

 **CHAPTER 5: Gotcha!**

* * *

 **X**

* * *

 _ **Last time on The Misfit:**_

 _He gently pried her fingers off and released her hand. She looked at him a bit confused. He gave a disarming smile that seemed to belong perfectly on his face._

 _Lucy blushed._

 _In a soft voice, he asked,_

" _Shall we start over?"_

" _Please."_

* * *

 **X**

* * *

At least that's what Lucy _thought_ would've happened…

She was dead wrong.

In fact, their encounter started off similar, but went in a completely different direction.

Sigh.

Lucy thought back to how it actually happened.

 **: : : FLASH BACK : : :**

Natsu was just minding his own business when he heard a gasp.

"You!"

Natsu looked over to his right and saw his ex-tour guide pointing an accusing finger at him. He adopted a mockingly surprised expression, and pointed at himself in the same fashion, "It's me!"

Lucy's eye twitched in irritation.

Natsu snorted loud as he turned away, _'Rich people.'_

Lucy tried and did successfully calm herself down when he mockingly mimicked her. She was doing pretty good in fact. But…

When he _snorted_.

…

It sort of pissed her off.

Okay, well, it really pissed her off.

"Stop!"

Natsu kept on walking.

"H-Halt!" Lucy cursed herself for stuttering.

Natsu stopped and turned, "Yes?"

Lucy didn't really expect him to listen so she had nothing to say. She looked around frantically and zoomed in on the chips in his hand, She smiled triumphantly.

"Those are my chips!"

' _That sounded better in my head…'_ Lucy thought for a quick second.

Natsu scoffed, "Well… It's in my hand… so…"

Lucy bristled, "It's mine!"

Natsu growled internally, _'What's with these rich people and their holier-than-thou attitudes.'_

He didn't throw too much hostile intent in his next words though he was a bit annoyed. With a tone leaning towards a more patronizing tone, he said, "Well… this is awkward… Because you see, one does not own something unless they pay for it... So until either of us pay for it, we don't own it. Ciao!"

Natsu held up a peace sign before turning and leaving.

"T-THIEF!" Lucy half spluttered and half screamed.

Natsu looked smug as he walked out. _'Like there's anything she can do to me-'_

"FREEZE! PUT YOUR HANDS UP."

Natsu groaned.

 **: : : FLASH BACK ENDS : : :**

* * *

 **X X X**

* * *

"Natsu…"

Natsu mumbled something incoherent.

"Natsu."

Natsu groaned and tightened the scarf around his ears hoping to create a barrier between his sleep and reality.

"Natsu!"

"Three more minutes…" Natsu mumbled.

"NATSU! GET UP NOW OR I'LL END YOUR LIFE!"

Natsu immediately recognized the voice and shot up. He glared at the source of the voice, "Shut up Gildarts! I was sleeping!"

Gildarts yelled, "I come to bail you out and this is how I'm treated!?"

Natsu replied sarcastically, "Oh! But can't you tell!? I'm totally here by my own will!" He patted the ground he was sleeping on, "The cops were so hospitable by providing this five star hotel room?!"

Gildarts smirked, "Well, that's what you get for being a brat."

"Hmph!"

Gildarts then turned to and sent a killer glare at the cops, "So may I ask why you detained my son?"

The cop cowered under the man's intense stare as he tried forming a coherent sentence, "H-he was s-stealing from the store!"

Gildarts wasn't impressed, this wasn't the first he had to bail his surrogate son from a cell. Natsu's appearance stereotyped himself as a delinquent; thus making him the suspect in everything that had something to do with crime.

Natsu yelled from his cell, "I told you to check the tape you fat turd."

The cop shamefully mumbled an apology. Gildarts spoke coldly, "Release my son this instance."

"Y-yes sir!"

* * *

 **X**

* * *

"Get your feet off the dashboard!"

"No!"

Gildarts scowled and grumbled something along the lines of today's generation having no respect.

Natsu scowled, "It's your fault, you don't deserve any respect! A respectful person would get groceries, and guess what! You didn't get any groceries!"

Gildarts glowered at his young charge before his expression changed into that of a smirk, "So?"

"So…?" Natsu trailed off curiously, he wasn't really expecting that. He was expecting a retort to his little rant about Gildarts and respect.

"What'd you do this time?"

"Absolutely nothing! This blonde bimbo accused me of stealing and Kami suddenly just had to place two cops right next to me. Same shit, different day." Natsu snapped.

Gildarts roared with laughter while Natsu stared at him with mock hatred. Eventually, Natsu let a small smile take place on his face.

"How come you weren't home when after school?"

"Was setting up the dojo, you wanna teach this year? I already got a few students."

Natsu wondered if he should do it this year, it wouldn't have been his first time teaching. He quickly voiced his thoughts aloud about the pros and cons of doing it.

He held his hand up as if weighing two different things, "Pros: Get paid, exercise, get paid, training, and most importantly, getting paid.

Cons: Be around you more, hmm…"

Natsu smirked as Gildarts gawked at his young charge with incredulity.

With a roll of his eyes, Natsu continued, "Yeah yeah, I'll do it."

Gildarts sighed and shook his head with a smile, Natsu was one of a kind.

* * *

 **X**

* * *

Lucy growled in frustration at her predicament.

She wanted nothing more than to be mad, _'it's his fault for being such a brat! I mean who is he to be such a jerkface!'_

She really wanted to feel mad but in reality… Guilt kept on creeping up on her conscience.

Yes Lucy felt a bit guilty, she didn't _mean_ to get him arrested! She just wanted him to stop being such a brat! How was she supposed to know cops were conveniently placed in the store?

She knew now it was gonna be even more difficult to reconcile at this point. Well, not reconcile but… more like earn a neutral respect.

But she had to! Mama raised her to be proper. She might've had a slight distaste for guys, but she knew she had wronged the beanie-wearing teen on every occasion they came across each other. She was going to try her very best to fix the mess she had created.

Lucy quickly pulled her phone out to check the time as she walked to school. It sucked being the temporary vice president. She always had to do the chores since Erza was always with the actual vice president or doing something else. The only reason Lucy had joined was because Levy and Erza wouldn't stop bugging her about joining the council. Otherwise, she would've said no to being in the council, temporary or not.

On the thought of Erza, she briefly wondered how the school lunch came to rest on Erza's hair

Lucy shrugged.

Although Lucy did pity the fool who would face her wrath.

She quickly checked her phone again once she realized she didn't even remember the time. **(A/N: anyone else do that? Check your phone then recheck it because what you initially checked it for didn't register in your mind?)**

' _It's almost two, I better go get everything to Erza.'_

* * *

 **X**

* * *

You did not want to be near Erza Scarlet. you could just sense the dark aura emitting from her. Some people swore they saw dark matter seeping out of the girl's locker room.

Currently, Erza was cursing at her unknown assailant while wringing out her hair. She had just showered for the umpteenth time and just now got all the damn grease off her hair.

"The buffoon that had foolishly thrown his food without a care shall reap a very painful death." She muttered deliriously to no one in particular. Erza continued musing on various torture methods to inflict on her imaginary culprit when a yell interrupted her train of thought.

"Erza! You in here!?"

Erza instantly recognized the voice as Lucy, "LUCY, I AM INDEED IN HERE! PLEASE LET YOURSELF IN AS I AM CURRENTLY OCCUPIED!"

Soon enough, Lucy came in along with several grocery bags full of snack in her hands. Erza's murderous demeanor quickly took a 180 degree turn as she cheered; If Lucy was here, then her favorite snack was here!

After all, that was the main reason Erza sent Lucy to the grocery store.

"So! Where is it!?" Erza asked earnestly.

"Where is what?" Lucy asked curiously.

"My strawberry flavored chips!"

"Oh. About that…"

"Lucy…"

Lucy squirmed uncomfortably and fidgeted as she realized she was gonna be in danger if she didn't redirect Erza's fury elsewhere. She briefly contemplated whether or not she should lie or not, _'Well… I could tell her that Levy… No no, I shouldn't… I could- no, that wouldn't work… Ahhhh fuck it! Levy brought this on herself, after all, she did leave me hanging this morning…'_

Lucy cleared her throat as Erza's glare intensified, "Erza! Before we talk about your chips, don't you wanna know who threw the lunch on top of ya?!"

Erza suddenly blurred out of existence and reappeared. Her school clothes were on and her hair was dried. She straightened up and wore a scowl and she marched out.

Lucy sweat dropped, _'I didn't even tell her who it was…'_

Just as fast as she marched out, Erza marched back in. With no shame in her voice, she demanded, "Who is the fiend!"

Lucy struggled to keep a straight face as she lied, "Levy knows!"

Erza simply nodded and cracked her knuckles.

"By the way! We have a student meeting tomorrow at noon!" Erza called out as she left to stalk her prey down.

Lucy cheered with no enthusiasm. When she was sure Erza was out of hearing distance, Lucy sighed in relief, she had avoided the immediate danger. She then slumped her shoulder in defeat at the sudden realization of going to school again tomorrow.

On a Saturday.

On a freaking _Saturday_.

She picked the bags up and exited the locker room with a huff. Lucy walked to the student council and looked around. The room wasn't that impressive, In fact, it had one long table that could seat maybe a dozen people. The room had a fridge in one corner and a microwave on a stand in the other corner. There were some wall cabinets on the wall but that was about as crazy as it got.

It was extremely simple.

It also had a window with a very nice… _particular_ view.

Not that Lucy minded. She quickly set all the snacks in the appropriate cabinet and refrigerated all the drinks. She smiled triumphantly at completing her small yet mundane task. Another slump settled on Lucy's posture as she realized that if she didn't get Erza's strawberry flavored chip by tomorrow, she would surely die.

' _I might as well go the store on the way home today… The other store didn't have the chips so I'll just go to another store… I wonder if the cops let him go by by now…'_

Lucy's thought wandered to the subject of a certain beanie-wearing teen and relieving the guilt that weighed her down. What was she supposed to do?! She mulled this over as she headed to the exit.

* * *

 **X**

* * *

"WHAT!? WHY DO _I_ HAVE TO GO?!" Natsu screamed.

"Because."

"BECAUSE WHAT!"

"Because I say so!" Gildarts replied in a matter-of-fact tone.

"And I say no!"

"What you say doesn't matter!"

"And why not?!"

Insert dramatic pause.

…

Natsu began losing patience.

…

… … …

Just when he was about burst a vein, Gildarts said, "Because I say so!"

Natsu face palmed and groaned, "You know what?! FINE! I'll go get the damn groceries you fat cow."

Gildarts smiled and held up the peace sign to symbolize victory, "I win!" Gildarts said triumphantly while Natsu glowered at him with mock disdain. Gildarts ignored him and flaunted his 'supremacy' by shoving his rear towards Natsu and patting it.

"You're a fifty year old man and you're this immature… You disgust me." Natsu stated blandly.

Gildarts looked horrified, "HEY! FIRST OFF, IM NOT FIFTY, IM THIRTY-TWO AND I'LL HAVE YOU KNOW THAT-"

' _Operation Piss Gildarts Off: Interrupt, attack, then run!'_ Natsu thought to himself.

"BLAH BLAH BLAH, SUCK A TIT GILDARTS!" Natsu screamed as he brought up two middle fingers in all its glory for his surrogate father to see. With the words and his gestures out there, Natsu cackled gleefully as he turned tail and ran as he heard Gildarts swear up a storm from behind him.

He laughed lightly once more as he heard Gildarts screaming obscenities in the distance ran towards his destination-

He paused.

Actually…

Where the hell was he supposed to go? He couldn't- Well, he _didn't_ want to go back to that store where he had got arrested. That's was bullshit and he hated people who were quick to judge, so screw them.

Natsu shrugged without care, he shouldn't have expected anything else. After all, he was a quote on quote ' _delinquent.'_

' _Oh well, I'll just goto the first store I see!'_ Natsu decided as he took off in a completely random direction.

He was bound to run into something.

Or _someone_.

* * *

 **X**

* * *

 **A/N: AHHAAHA HA AHA H AH AH AH AHA HA AHA! I APOLOGIZE! I just had to throw in that plot twist in the beginning. Its amusing to surprise my readers!**

 **Anyhow, This chapter is pretty short, it's about 2.4 k! I just wanted to end it off somewhere I could start with relative ease. Yno?**

 **It's really hard for me to get a chapter to start. The first 300 – 500 words I really struggle.**

 **But. Anyhoo! Till the next 7-11 days or something around there** **!**

 _ **And no I cant upload any sooner :P**_

 ** _Unless… 150 reviews and 110 favorites? :D_ **

**Love yall!**

 **BTW, DONT KILL ME FOR RUINING THE SLIGHT NALU FLUFF FROM LAST CHAPPIE.**

 **LOL in all due time it'll be out there. I mean technically, it's still the same day. Noone's just gonna love eachother like that right off the bat...**

 **Unless you're crazy.**

 **And if you're crazy, holla at me ;)**

 **Girls only.**

 **Jk, but srsly, dunt kill me plz/**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: hahaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa. Got'em!** **Lol, sorry for frustrating you all. This chapter is almost 3.5k long! Anything above 3k is good right? :D By the way, i had a hard time writing this chapter so im sorry if it doesn't exceed your expectations.  
**

 **Please dont be harsh in the review ::(((((**

 **To the Reviewers:**

 **I'm really sorry to the guest who wrote about wanting more fluff. My chapters are usually wrote in advance so I don't really wanna do much to change them, BUT Fluff will be inbound here and there.**

 **Kirito007, thank you for your comment, haha. I'm glad you enjoy the story and chapters will probably remain around the 2.5k – 3k area. Sowwy!**

 **By the way, I only look over my story onceover as a edit-over. I don't know how the beta thing works and I'm extremely lazy. I look over the story on my IPad because it's easier to catch mistakes that way.**

 **Sorry in advance for the mistakes!**

* * *

 **The Misfit**

 **CHAPTER 6: Déjà vu**

* * *

 **X**

* * *

Lucy stood horrified with her back to the end of the aisle. She clasped her mouth shut with both hand in fear of letting any form of sound escaping her mouth.

Because standing right around that corner, was _him_.

' _Of fucking course he'd be here! With my luck, I should've expected Kami to strike me with every unfortunate scenario life could provide. YAY FOR LUCY'S LUCK!'_ She cried out internally.

Suddenly, due to unknown forces **(A/N: ME)** , Lucy felt her pink wallet fall to the ground. She shut her eyes hoping he didn't hear it.

She prayed to kami whatever was shuffling over to her wasn't _him_. She kept her eyes shut tight as she heard the person close the distance.

Then she heard a voice she hadn't heard since the morning.

"Ma'am, you dropped your wallet right here…" Lucy didn't hear anything else. She knew it was her _savior_. I mean, who else could have a voice that perfect?

Suddenly, the perfect voice of her savior ceased to exist and a rather annoying yelp interrupted her thoughts.

* * *

 **X**

* * *

Natsu heard something drop on the ground with a dull thump. Sounded like a mini purse or something. He turned his gaze to his right and pinpointed the source of his curiosity.

' _Aha! It was a purse- well, it's a wallet… I think…'_ Natsu didn't really know the major difference between the two as he went to pick it up.

He bent down and without looking at the person who was standing still, he said, "Ma'am, You dropped your wallet right here… OH SON OF A FAT BITCH!" Natsu yelled as he identified the wallet dropper.

"OH GOD NO! NOOO! NO! NO NO!"

Lucy opened her eyes with confusion, where was her savior? The only one who was here was Natsu…

Unless…

…

… … …

' _Nah.'_ Lucy thought as she turned her attention back to Natsu who was attracting a massive amount of attention.

" …like they want me to suffer every day of my already miserable life-"

"Where the hell is he?!" Lucy interjected with force.

Natsu stopped his wailing and looked at her with mild curiosity. Temporarily forgetting about his current problem, he asked with his brows furrowed, "Where the hell is who?!"

"My pink headed savior!"

If anyone else had heard her, they would've thought her to be insane.

But Natsu knew.

He _knew_. But he didn't wanna tell her anything if she was like this. He'd rather her never know and never interact with her than her changing her demeanor just because he was her 'knight in shining armor.'

"Listen _ma'am,_ " He pronounced the "ma'am" with extreme enunciation because there was absolutely _nothing_ but sarcasm dripping in his tone. He continued, "I don't know who the hell you're talking about, but this is yours so can you take it back now?"

Lucy slightly flinched at his sarcastic tone before, _'I guess I did deserve that…'_

She muttered a quick thanks as she took the wallet back from him.

In response, Natsu nodded and replied curtly, "Don't mention it" and immediately turned to walk away.

Lucy was a bit dumbfounded, She said thank you! The least you could say is "You're welcome!" or something like that! Lucy quickly matched his pace as she fell in beside him.

Before she could say anything however, he spoke.

"No." He said flatly.

"You didn't even let me-"

"Nope. No."

"But-" She started off.

"Nope. no."

"Could you-"

"Nope. No-"

"I-JUST-WANTED-TO-SAY-THANK-YOU!" She shouted in a rushed manner.

"Again, don't mention it. Like, ever."

"Ugh, can we just forget-" Lucy began.

"Oh speaking of forgetting, I forgot the item I needed to get when my curiosity got the best of me." Natsu muttered to himself as he whirled around.

However, unbeknownst to him, something fell out his pocket and Lucy caught it before the item hit the ground, eliminating any chance that Natsu could/would realize he was missing it.

' _Perfect'_ Lucy thought haughtily, _'A bargaining chip.'_

* * *

 **X**

* * *

Natsu grinded his teeth with annoyance.

' _Why!?'_ He questioned the gods.

He was distinctly aware that the _pest_ was following him. He exerted a frustrated groan as he wheeled around, "What do you want!"

Lucy simply smiled coyly at him as she whistled innocently. Natsu stared at her blankly while she blatantly ignored him. This happened continuously for several long minutes.

Natsu stared.

Lucy ignored.

Natsu stared.

Lucy ignored.

This cycle repeated itself for kami knows how many hours. When Natsu's eyes started to dry, he blinked and turned around wordlessly to leave. Again, much to Natsu's irritation, Lucy followed while keeping a few feet away.

Natsu just ignored her and continued to get his bag of chips while thinking of his getaway, ' _I'll just run after I buy everything.'_ He decided.

He continued ignoring her as he went to the checkout stations with his favorite bag of chips in his hand. Although he suspected Lucy was up to something diabolical, he didn't care, he was gonna haul ass as soon as he could.

The checker was a girl who seemed only a little older than him. Her name tag read: _**Sandy**_ _._

Currently, Sandy was thinking that the customer with the girl following him was a bit fishy. She narrowed her eyes and forced a tight smile as he came to check out.

Sandy greeted him with forced politeness, "How are you today sir?! Find everything okay?"

Natsu replied politely while maintaining a charming smile, "Yes ma'am! Found everything and more."

Sandy flushed at the surprisingly well fitted smile on his face. The smile was perfect on him, "O-oh! W-will this be it for you and your… _girlfriend?_ " She tossed Lucy a glance that gave off a _'She's-not-even-all-that'_ tone.

Lucy responded with a glare that produced flames shooting off everywhere. Natsu laughed lightly and both girls looked slightly confused as they tried to identify the melodious laugh; It was _perfect_.

Like really fucking perfect.

They both soon realized the source of the noise came from the male teen sanding at the register besides Lucy. Sandy felt her crush develop as she continued watching him laugh with that euphoric laugh.

Natsu caught his breath, "H-her! My… _Girlfriend?!_ HAHA! O-oh Kami no. I don't think I'd date a girl who ditched me on the first day of school and sent me to jail all on in the same day. _"_

Sandy smirked victoriously towards Lucy who was steaming red with embarrassment and rage. Natsu didn't pay attention as he started fishing for his wallet.

Sandy smiled flirtatiously, "So _cutie_ , would you date a girl who wouldn't ditch you and wouldn't send you to jail?"

Natsu didn't respond at first, he wasn't expecting her-or anyone- to refer to him as a cutie. So when he looked up and saw her face waiting expectantly, he looked around to confirm that it was indeed only him and Lucy that was in Sandy's line. He pointed to himself curiously, "Me?!"

Sandy giggled with extreme feminism, "You're funny! Of course I'm talking to you silly! Humor and handsome, just what I like…" She finished with a sultry tone.

Lucy was disgusted at the amount of shameless flirting the checker had thrown into her words.

Natsu had a sheepish grin as he let out a chuckle, "Thank you ma'am."

She immediately replied with a smile, "No problem, you know what-Oh! Sorry sir, I'll be right with you- Uh, erm. Where was I?!" She eyed the customer who just got in line. He was waiting patiently, albeit with a slight scowl on his face. Sandy's gaze flickered between the two as if she was struggling on which one to prioritize.

"The total." Lucy supplied.

"Ah, yes, the total…" Sandy replied with an annoyed look.

Natsu scratched his head sheepishly, "Hey uh, Sandy, uh… I actually can't find my wallet, which is really weird because I swear I had it coming in…" Natsu frowned.

Lucy beamed, this was her time to shine! She cleared her throat to garner Natsu's attention. But just as she was about to say something, the checking _whore_ interrupted.

"Oh, that's no problem at all, consider this a token of our gratitude for your continued support to the store… How does that sound?" she practically purred.

Natsu bowed his head slightly, "Thank you! I really appreciate the offer but it's not really in my nature to take without giving back. I'm afraid I'm going to have to politely declin-"

Sandy wasn't in a crush anymore.

She was in _love._

This guy was everything. Looks like a bad boy but he's cute, funny, and nice!

Lucy was extremely surprised as well. She was expecting him to take full advantage of the immediate free offer…

Instead, he _refused_ it?!

Lucy couldn't help but admire that in him, that was quite… noble of him.

She couldn't believe it, a guy with a nice quality?

' _BULLSHIT!'_

Despite her thought, she felt a little guilt. Did she really misjudge him that bad?! But there was no way he could be that different because…

He was a _guy!_

She knew it was a stupid reason, but it wasn't stupid to her. To anyone else, she supposed, it would be an unreasonable reason for anyone else, but she didn't think anyone else had the experience with guys like she did…

' _but maybe-'_

Lucy shook her head and ridded herself of her temporary mishap.

"Hey you doltz!" Lucy cried out.

Natsu sighed, figuring she could only be talking to him, "Yeah yeah, I know, I'm an idiot. blah blah blah."

Lucy looked a little offended at that, and in truth, she was! He was now the 'assumer' in all this. She's done nothing but try and apologize and he kept ignoring her! Granted, it was her fault to begin with… but…

Dammit!

Lucy ignored her inner ramblings and said, "I was just gonna say I'll pay for you!"

Natsu stared at Lucy with an intensity that could burn holes in steel.

Lucy fidgeted uncomfortably.

Natsu kept on staring.

Lucy squirmed.

Natsu stared.

Lucy squirmed even more.

Still staring.

Lucy couldn't take it anymore, "WHHHHHY ARE YOU STAR-"

"No."

Lucy felt like she's just been slapped, "What do you mean-"

"No." He stated flatly, before continuing, "I don't need your pity or anything, I have money so if you're worried about that, please don't. I just find it a little odd that you would offer to do anything nice for me so I'm just gonna go ahead and say no. But thanks, I suppose."

In the corner, Sandy smiled smugly.

On the other hand, Lucy was in disbelief, _'What the hell! Who does this guy think he is?! I'm not pitying_ _him! He thinks I have an ulterior motive- Well, I do have an ulterior motive but its not like it's a bad thing! To hell with this prick!'_

With that last thought, she shoved Natsu away from the card scanner and swiped her debit card faster than anyone could comprehend. She quickly punched in her pin number and glared at Natsu before huffing and looking away.

Natsu and Sandy were now the ones with disbelief on their face. More so on Natsu's face, he didn't really know why she did that… Was she expecting him to owe her one?

' _Psh, like I would owe her, especially after all that shit she pulled.'_ Natsu mentally scoffed.

Sandy took the receipt and wrote something on it before giving it to Natsu, "Hey… you should totally text me."

Natsu, was about to take it when Lucy snatched it from his grasp.

Lucy didn't really know why she took it, she just felt a slight uncomfortable knot in her chest, nothing too big, just barely big enough to be noticed. So when she took it without any reason, she stammered out, "W-What are y-you guys staring at!"

Sandy, now irritated, spoke with annoyance, "Why do _you_ have _his_ receipt?!"

Lucy turned slightly red as she rushed out her words, "B-B-BECAUSE! I-I PAID FOR IT!" She then proceeded to storm out.

Natsu awkwardly stood there and debated whether or not he should go after her. He stood for a few seconds before deciding he should at least thank her and truth to be told, he was a bit curious of her actions. He flashed Sandy an apologetic smile as he waved goodbye.

* * *

 **X**

* * *

Natsu found Lucy outside walking toward the direction of his house. She glanced at him before puffing her cheeks out adorably and picking her pace up.

Natsu matched her with ease. But every time he caught up, she would speed up.

This continued until Lucy ran out of breath. She paused to catch her breath. She was practically sprinting whereas he seemed to be jogging at a casual pace.

Lucy spotted a bench and went over to sit right in the middle. Natsu followed her to the bench without sitting. He took a squat and gave her a stare mixed with curiosity and amusement.

Lucy took note of his stare and couldn't help but think that he was pretty cute. His head was tilted with curiosity and his eyes held a light mirth to them as he stared at her with those deep dark onyx eyes…

She scowled and looked away while trying to fight the blush down. She looked at him from the corner of her eyes and briefly locking eyes with him. She quickly averted her eyes and blushed a deeper red.

Without looking at him, Lucy spoke with annoyance in her voice, "What do you want?!"

Natsu ignored her tone of voice and continued peering at her with the same expression. Lucy deepened both her scowl and blush.

Natsu felt a smile tug at his lips at her antics; It was sort of cute. Before he could let his smile convert his curious but neutral expression, he spoke, "Why?"

Lucy scoffed, "I'm capable of being nice! Am I not allowed to pay for another classmate? Or do you not want the help of a _woman?_ " She finished off with saying ' _woman_ ' in a scathing tone.

Natsu suddenly frowned, betraying his neutral expression."Well… Uh… no? I'm not really biased towards the gender based political bullshit. But uh that is most definitely not the cause. I thank you for the gesture of paying for me, but I really wanted to know… simply why?"

Lucy snorted, "I felt a bit guilty alright?!"

Natsu frowned, "I'm not a bum. I really just forgot my wallet somewhere. I really don't like pity-"

Lucy interrupted him, "I felt guilty because of all the shit that happened between us today!"

Natsu blinked, "Eh? What happened today…?"

Lucy face palmed, "How could you forget! You talked about it with that hooker that calls herself a checker."

Natsu chuckled, "Well that's not very nice…"

"You're not very nice either!"

"What! I know I might not be the nicest _looking_ guy around but-"

Before Lucy could stop herself, she muttered quietly, "Well you certainly aren't the _worst_."

"But I know- wait what!?" Natsu didn't know if his ears misled him but he thought he heard her give him a compliment-

"Nothing." She rushed out, cheeks slightly ablaze.

"Uh-huh… Anyways! I am nice!" He insisted.

"Sure…" Lucy drawled out as her lips almost twitched into a smile. Despite the animosity between them previously in the store, she couldn't help but have fun with the playful banter they were engaged in.

Natsu gave a petty sigh as he rolled his eyes, "Hey, seriously though? That was pretty cool of you. I'll pay you back as soon as I find my wallet or get enough money."

Lucy cleared her throat awkwardly, "Uh, yeah… about that."

Natsu narrowed his eyes in suspicion, "Continue…"

"So uh, I may or may not have picked your wallet up when it fell…"

"What!? So you had it the whole entire time?!" he accused.

"Well, you see-"

"Wait a minute! So why did you pay with your- DID YOU EVEN USE YOUR CARD?! YOU USED MINE, DIDN'T YOU- OH GODDAMN IT! I KNEW IT WAS A TRAP-"

"HEY, I'M NOT THAT EVIL! EVEN IF I WAS, I WOULDN'T DO THAT TO ANOTHER PERSON!"

"So why would you pay!?" Natsu half-shouted with frustration.

"I told you, I actually felt a bit guilty!" she retorted.

Natsu narrowed his eyes, no way in hell was anyone this nice to him before, they most certainly weren't gonna start now.

Lucy glared at him, "It's true!"

Natsu ran a frustrated hand through his hand, "Alright. Fine. Can I have my wallet back-"

"No." Lucy said flatly while crossing her arm in defiance.

Natsu closed his eyes and tried to control the annoyance what was bubbling up inside him.

"Why not?"

Lucy kept her arms crossed, "Because, I'm sorry!"

Natsu's eye twitched, "What the hell is that supposed to mean?! You're sorry but you're not gonna give my wallet back? That's not how you apologize y'know... Look, I'll pardon your previous 'sins', but it's not like it's really gonna change anything…"

They both stood up

Lucy frowned, "Can't we just start over?!"

"Why can't we just avoid each other entirely?!" Challenged Natsu.

"Because mama-" She froze, realizing she almost gave an intimate part of her self away.

"Continue..." Natsu gestured with his hands in a circular motion.

Now Lucy gave a frustrated groan as she clawed her face in, "I don't need to tell you that! That's sensitive information!"

Natsu defiantly folded his arms on his chest, "If you tell, we can start over. Straight from the beginning."

Lucy didn't say anything as she chewed on her inner cheeks lightly.

Natsu looked elsewhere as he gave her a few moments to think. After the few moments had passed, he turned towards her to tell her that he was just gonna go. However, he paused in his tracks as his eyes adjusted to his scene.

The reason he stopped was because he saw the most ridiculously cute thinking/hesitant pose stemming from her; Her hand went across her chest and clutched her other arm while she looked ever so slightly down. One foot was slightly in front of her digging her toes towards the ground while she bit her lips. The emotions in her brown orbs made everything about her more beaut-

Before his legs turned to jelly, he hit himself in the face with a common-sense inducing slap.

He coughed awkwardly before sighing. "Keep the wallet. There is obviously some deeper issue here I shouldn't be prying about… See you at school?" He said as he walked away.

Lucy was torn looking at him walk away. Somehow, he had managed to bring up unwanted memories and bottled up emotions she had buried deep in her heart.

But mama had taught her to never be afraid.

She took a deep breath.

' _Here goes nothing!'_

* * *

 **X**

* * *

 **A/n: hope ya'll enjoyed, been working on another NALU project and it's tough writing both but when I publish the other one, I'll let you guys know via author's note.**

 **It's gonna be WAY more serious. Not as much comedy as action and drama. Hopefully it'll be well received.**

 **Reviews please? Last chapter didnt get as much... :'( **

**u guyz no luv me? Sad Lyfe.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hello all! The last chapter was realllly well received. Im positively ecstatic. This chapter is 3.35k long (Without A/N)**

 **(To the reviewers:**

 **Trigger-Happy Texan: I think your comment indicates that you wanted the chapter to be longer? I'm not sure, however, I mentioned this last time, I leave off on chapters where it makes it easier to for me to start on the next one. I keep my chapters ROUGHLY around 2.5-3.5k. As to badass Natsu, you're gonna have to wait.**

 **Guest: Hi! this review asked me to bring all the characters in, don't worry, i know i put alot of chapters in but i'll be integrating all the characters soon enough.**

 **Jello673: Hmm… how many chapters is this going to be? Uh… I'm aiming for 25-45 chapters lol. It's gonna be a long ride, hope you can bear with me, I know it's a rough estimate but I have all the way til chapter 9 done and I have a lot of material left!**

 **Omarakr: You make me sad** **don't lose interest!)**

 _ **PLEASE READ THE A/N AT THE END PLEASEEE!**_

* * *

 **The Misfit:**

 **CH 7: Cheeeeeese!**

* * *

 **X**

* * *

 _ **PREVIOUSLY ON MISFIT:**_

 _Lucy was torn looking at him walk away. Somehow, he had managed to bring up unwanted memories and bottled up emotions she had buried deep in her heart._

 _But mama had taught her to never be afraid._

* * *

 **XXX**

* * *

Lucy took a shaky breath.

"M-My mother…" she said quietly.

Natsu had taken about three steps before the voice thick of emotions broke his emotional barrier in his heart. He immediately heard it; the pain… The heartbreak… The _sorrow_.

The pain dealt at the hands of your parents… He was all too familiar with it.

Without a word, he whirled around and wrapped his strong arms around her.

"W-What a-a-are you d-doing?!"

Lucy stuttered as she felt the warmth from of his body saturate her own. A deep blush from head to toe enveloped Lucy as she half-heartedly resisted the baggy-clothed teen's embrace.

"Lucy… _breathe_." Natsu murmured sternly but softly.

Lucy suddenly realized she was holding her breath as if she inhaled or exhaled, it would ruin the embrace. She breathed in through her nose and the scent of a campfire and pine with a mix of what seemed to be mango assaulted her olfactory nerve **(Main nerve used to smell).** The smell was so intoxicating, she almost gave up resisting and melted right into his arms.

Lucy then remembered her end of the deal. She pushed him away with a blush adorning her face. She casted her gaze downwards as she swallowed thickly.

"M-my mom-" Lucy looked up and saw Natsu shaking his head. Without a word, he brought her closer to him for another comforting hug, "It's okay, I didn't know it was such a painful memory for you. You don't ever have to tell me… But I'll always have an open ear for ya, yeah?"

Lucy nodded and buried her face into his chest as she willed her tears to stay inside her body. After a few moments of clenching her eyes completely shut, she remembered she was in the arms of a _boy_.

She was hugging a guy.

A _guy._

She jerked back and scowled at him, "What do you think you're doing!"

Natsu let his arms fall to his side, only to pick them up straight over head towards the sky as he yawned and stretched out his limbs; comforting a sad girl was tough work.

"It's all good… _Luce._ " He said with playfulness in his tone.

"Don't call me that!" Lucy shrieked.

"Why not?" Natsu asked innocently.

"Just _don't_." She hissed out vehemently.

"But why?" Natsu childishly smiled.

Lucy was gonna retort when she remembered something. She stared at Natsu with a devious smile without saying anything. Natsu, noticing the somewhat sinister aura that Lucy was protruding, eyed her cautiously.

After a few moments of staring at her for a reaction, he relaxed and asked, "What's wrong _Luce-"_

"Oh nothing… _Natsy"_ Lucy said lightly with that same misleading 'innocent' smile. She smirked inwardly with victory as she saw his eyes flash with irritation at the nickname she gave him. She continued with the same tone, "It just seems like… you're forgetting something…" She reached into her pocket to pull his wallet.

"LIKE THIS!" Lucy cried out triumphantly as she held it out.

Natsu cocked an eyebrow at her as he gave her a curious look, "Like this…? 'Like this' what exactly?"

Lucy stared at him as if he was mentally ill, "Are you stupid? Don't you recognize your own wallet when you see it-"

…

Hold up.

Just wait a fucking moment.

WHERE THE HELL WAS HIS WALLET?!

She retracted her hands and stared at her empty palms dumbfounded, _'but it was in my pocket! I'm positive it was in my pocket… but where...WHERE THE HELL IS IT?!'_

At her befuddled expression, Natsu bursted out an uproarious laughter, "OH MAN, YOU LOOK SO STUPID! GOD DAMNIT THAT EXPRESSION NEEDS TO BE SAVED FOR ETERNITIES!"

Lucy ignored him as she closed and opened her hands repeatedly as if that would magically reproduce Natsu's wallet. Lucy continued her activity until-

 _ **Snap! Snap!**_

She whipped her head up to see Natsu aiming his phone at her face, "HEY! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU-"

 _ **Snap!**_

Natsu looked at his recent photo and slowly looked up at her. He then slowly brought the phone up and compared the picture to the real deal. He again looked at the picture with a calm blank face and then slowly returned his gaze to her.

Suddenly, Natsu clutched his sides as he cramped up with laughter.

" _Asshole_!" Lucy hissed with seething venom dripping from her tone, She stomped away before looking back at him, "JUST SO YOU KNOW, I LOST YOUR WALLET ASSHOLE!" she yelled before picking up a rock and throwing it at him.

Natsu dodged it with ease as he straightened up, _'Oh shit… did I actually hurt her feelings?!'_

Natsu only hoped she wasn't crying as he went to catch up to her.

* * *

 **X X X X**

* * *

Levy sat in the library contemplating on her current moral standings.

So, her plan of 'Initiation Of Friendship' was a success. It was a good thing really, it seemed like they actually got along. As long as Natsu didn't know about the plan, it should be without complications. It wasn't really like she sent Gajeel to specifically befriend him…

Scratch that, that's exactly what she did.

But it was for a good cause… right?! Levy just wanted to rectify her error of labeling him as a delinquent.

But was that okay for her to send another, quote on quote, 'Delinquent' to befriend another 'Delinquent' just so she could give them some form of companionship?

Levy thought to herself, _'Okay, lets think about this. Assuming that Natsu ever had an actual friend based on his instinctual reaction and actions, would it be okay-'_

Suddenly, a powerful voice cut off her thoughts.

"LEVY MCGARDEN! PREPARE YOURSELF FOR AN ONSLAUGHT OF QUESTIONS FOR INTERROGATIVE PURPOSES FOR I DEMAND ANSWERS!"

* * *

 **X**

* * *

Erza was about to lay waste on the people who had any affiliation with those who had wronged her. First stop?

Levy McGarden.

Erza was gonna check with the one person that always knew where Levy was; Gajeel. She gave very little attention as she walked speedily along the hallways. Due to her speed and inattentiveness, she failed to hear and see one particular student coming down the stairs.

 _ **CRASH!**_

Gajeel groaned as he connected with the floor, for the second time that day, he found himself on the floor. Immediately, his defensive mechanism kicked in, "What the hell! You better say your prayers now you fucking-"

Suddenly, Gajeel felt himself being hoisted up by the collar.

Erza muttered to herself, "Just the person I wanted to see." With an extreme amount of authority in her voice, she loudly continued, "Where is she Gajeel! I know you know where she's at!"

Gajeel gulped as he recognized the redhead, "O-oh! E-Erza! I didn't see ya there! How are ya?!"

"Where is she Gajeel? Is she at the library?" Erza interrogated.

"Where is who?! I don't even know who you're talking about!" Gajeel cried out.

"Gajeel, I know everything in this school, to specify my inquiry, I demand to know where Levy McGarden's current location."

Again, Gajeel gulped nervously, " W-What! W-why would i-I know?! Don't you remember, I'm just a delinquent!"

Erza acknowledged him by nodding as if in agreement, "You're right, my brain seemed to have bypassed those facts…" Gajeel sighed in relief. But then Erza narrowed her eyes, "Is that what you thought I would have said?! I will remind you once more, I KNOW EVERYTHING!"

She dropped him on his rear and towered over him. Gajeel flinched and cowered comedically. Erza cracked her knuckles threateningly and approached at a slow and intimidating pace.

Gajeel threw his hands up in defense and screamed, "WAIT, WAIT! I REALLY DON'T KNOW WHERE SHE'S AT, I WAS SKIPPING CLASS ALL DAY! I COULDN'T TELL YA EVEN IF I DIDN'T WANTED TO!"

Erza paused midstride, "You were skipping?"

Gajeel coughed, "D-did I say I was s-skipping? I meant I was-"

Erza cut him off quickly, "You do know there are consequences for skipping, correct?" Without waiting for him to answer, she continued, "Since this isn't your first offense on this matter, I will dish out your punishment accordingly. Prepare yourself."

Gajeel screamed in fear as he futilely attempted to run.

The school echoed with shouts of pain as Gajeel received his second beat down.

* * *

 **X X X**

* * *

Erza continued merrily towards the library; after Gajeel's corrective actions, he was more than willing to give her suggestions as to where the 'Shrimp' would be. That was when Erza realized she should've checked the library first instead of Gajeel.

She proceeded to provide more corrective actions ( **Read: Torture)** to Gajeel as a way to vent her frustrations. After providing the punishment, Erza skipped away happily, leaving a very disheveled and distraught Gajeel on the ground.

After entering the library, she instantly screamed into the library, "LEVY MCGARDEN! PREPARE YOURSELF FOR AN ONSLAUGHT OF QUESTIONS FOR INTERROGATIVE PURPOSES FOR I DEMAND ANSWERS!"

* * *

 **X**

* * *

Levy paled as she recognized who that could be, _'What the hell is she talking about?!'_

She spoke nearly those exact words without thought, "What the hell are you talking about?!" she nearly screamed.

Erza came stomping in with the forces of a raging elephant. She whipped her head around a few time before finally finding Levy, she quickly stampeded over.

She pointed an accusing finger at Levy, "I thought we were of the utmost companion! How could you betray me?!"

Levy sweat dropped, "Erza, I don't know what you're talking about…"

Erza cried out, "Nonsense! Tell me who threw the cheeseburger at me!"

"Cheeseburger? Someone actually had the guts to throw a cheeseburger at you?!" Levy sounded awed.

"YES, AND I WILL FIND THEM!" Erza roared.

In the corner, the librarian cowered, no one messed with Erza.

 _No one._

Levy frowned, "Well I don't know anything about it so start over from the beginning."

Erza nodded and explained that she was just getting to school due to student council duties and it was in the middle of lunch. She explained that the cheeseburger seemed to fly from the roof. Unfortunately, she couldn't chase after them due to the papers that took priority. After she delivered the papers to their rightful destination, she ran upstairs and found no one.

Levy pondered for a moment… _'cheeseburger from the roof? Hmm… the only person that I know that goes up there is…'_ Levy's eyes widened in realization, _'Oh no…'_

Erza noticed the change in Levy's facial features, " What's wrong Levy? Do you know something?!"

Levy started sweating nervously, "W-W-What! M-me!? N-nope! I k-know nothing!"

Erza looked at her with suspicion, "Levy…" She spoke warningly.

Levy cried out, "It was Gajeel!" she slumped her shoulders in defeat. She didn't want to rat him out but Erza was so scary…

Erza stiffened at once as rage became the dominant expression on her face, "Thank you very much Levy." She said in oddly satisfied tone.

* * *

 **X X X X**

* * *

' _How could I have thought he was different even in the slightest! Ugh! Not a single decent man out there-except for the train hero of course- in this damn world! Just when I thought I saw a glimmer of good in that fucker he goes and belittles me by taking pictures of me and laughing at them?! WELL FUCK HIM!'_ Lucy fumed.

She was gonna help him adjust, but not anymore…

' _THAT IS THE LAST TIME I WILL EVER TRY AND HELP ANOTHER GUY OUT, ESPECIALLY HIM, I TRIED FIXING MY MISTAKE, BUT NOOOO~, JUST LAUGH AT ME WHILE I TRY AND-'_

"Lucy." A voice tried to gather her attention; it didn't work.

' _FIX MY MISTAKES. ON TOP OF THAT, I ACTUALLY BOUGHT HIS GROCERIES-'_

"LUCY!"

Lucy stopped her run completely as her head whipped fast towards the source of the voice that had interrupted her thought process. Immediately, she bit back the urge to give him the infamous Lucy-kick to the balls.

"What do _you_ want!" She snarled.

Natsu held his hand up in a placating manner, "I'm sorry!"

"Sorry doesn't cut it you prick!"

"I'm being serious, I am actually and utterly and sincerely sorr-"

"Just go away!"

"Please Lucy!"

"This is what you wanted, isn't it?! You said we could just could avoid each other so let's do just that!" Lucy said with uncontrolled anger. She stared at him with enraged eyes.

Natsu sucked in a breath before hesitantly speaking. He looked down in an almost shamed manner, "I-I never had any uh… f-friends… So I never really talked about things like _this_."

Lucy's gaze softened for a bit and she sighed, the fool had unintentionally abated her anger. She knew what he was talking about somewhat; she had seen how he was treated at school to a certain degree and noticed that everyone seemed to be avoiding him. She was positive that his demeanor towards his peer meant that he had dealt with it all his life.

The question was why?

He just had to change clothes, take off the I'm-A-Delinquent attitude and he'd be okay!

Right?

She started softly, "Look, Natsu, If you really want to avoid each other, it would be fine-"

He shook his head and looked intensely at her, with the same hesitant voice he spoke, "I know how it feels…"

Lucy tilted her head slightly with curiosity, "How what feels?"

Natsu clenched his scarf subconsciously.

"The damage dealt by the hands of your loved ones… the pain that only they can do… to inflict the scars in your heart." He whispered as he looked up towards the sky.

For Lucy, time stopped.

' _How did he know?!'_

With fear on her face, Lucy spoke in a small voice with accusation, "W-Who told you?!"

Natsu smiled sadly, "Your eyes, your voice, your heart. I also share the same scars. It might even be a bit deeper, but it's there for us… And for that I am truly sorry."

"I-it… happened t-to you too?" Lucy asked in a small unsure voice.

Natsu gave a small smile and nodded in confirmation.

"How?"

Natsu stiffened up immediately, that wasn't something he expected her to ask so soon. Natsu gave her an unsure and hesitant glance.

Lucy understood immediately, he did not want to share. She quickly apologized, "I'm sorry…" She continued lightly in hoping to fix the mood, "I guess I can keep an open ear too, right," Lucy offered a comforting smile.

Natsu stared at her impassively before a slight grin cracked on his face. "Thank you my lord, I feel forever indebted to your extreme empathy and kindness." Natsu bowed deeply with over exaggeration.

Lucy fought the giggle down as it tried erupting from her core. Instead of giggling, she smiled and rolled her eyes, "Whatever."

Natsu, looked up still in that ridiculous bowed pose and he smirked, "Does that mean I'm in her Highness' good grace again?"

Lucy completely forgot about the initial reason of her anger and puffed her cheeks out cutely while looking to the side. She crossed her arms and childishly said, "No way!"

Natsu blinked and straightened up, "Oh, well… anyhoo, you screamed something about my wallet before you upped and left."

Instantly, Lucy's face took on a guilty look. She took a sheepish expression and looked down, "I lost it…"

Natsu blinked, "Excuse me?"

Lucy hid her face behind her legs as she lowered herself and hugged her shins tight to her chest, "I'M SORRY!"

"Lucy."

"I know, I know! I shouldn't have taken it but I swear I had it! I just don't-" she babbled.

"Lucy." Natsu said in an irritated fashion.

"know where it disappeared to and-" Lucy continued babbling on.

"LUCY!" Natsu shouted, "CHILL OUT! I HAVE IT RIGHT HERE!" He waved his walled around frantically.

Lucy looked up with a puzzled expression, "How?! I didn't give it to you."

Natsu rubbed his head sheepishly, "Uh… don't get mad kay? But uh… the… hug was a pretty good opportunity to get it…"

Lucy frowned slightly, "Why would I be angry about that? I mean I guess you took it back… but it was yours in the first place so…?"

Natsu coughed awkwardly, "Uh… well- uh… it was sort of… in your butt pocket… and I had to get the wallet somehow… heh, I'm surprised you didn't feel me feel you!" he chuckled.

Lucy felt a massive blush creeping up her face as she realized what he was implying. Beet red, Lucy pointed a frantic accusing finger at the boy in front of her and stammered out, "Y-Y-Y-YOU! T-TOUCHED M-MY BU- MY BU-"

Natsu couldn't help but laugh, the poor girl couldn't even form a coherent sentence due to all that embarrassment, "Lucy calm down! It's not like you should be embarrassed, it was a very nice sensation, plump and soft, yet it was so firm- WHOA!" Natsu put an end to his sentence while ducking as a foot came sailing his way.

Lucy turned an even more impossible shade of red as he described the texture of her rear end. She tried ending his life via a strong Lucy Kick, but the damn bastard dodged it.

"YOU PERVERT! I KNEW YOU COULDN'T BE DIFFERENT! ALL BOYS ARE THE SAME!" Lucy screamed.

"Hey! I was just getting my wallet which _you_ stole from _me_!" Natsu said defensively. "And what do you mean 'all boys are the same' ?" He asked curiously.

"PERVERT! PERVERT! PERVERT!" She shouted, ignoring his question. "Don't ever talk to me again!" An embarrassed Lucy yelled as she walked speedily away.

Natsu grinned, _'She's pretty interesting eh, maybe I'll tell her I saved her… nah, I'll wait. In the mean time, I'll get to know her…'_

Lucy was speed walking away while muttering things along the lines of perverted stupid boys when she heard a yell pierce the sky.

"HEY LUCY HEARTFILIA! GET READY! I'M GONNA BREAK YOUR WALL DOWN AND WE'RE GONNA BE THE BEST OF FRIENDS!" Natsu shouted.

Lucy froze with even more embarrassment as people started peering at the boy. She turned slowly to give him an icy glare but she ended up with an agape expression on her face as her heartbeat quickened.

Nothing was particularly wrong with the scene before her.

No.

It was more like everything seemed so _right_ with the picture before her.

Picture perfect.

Before her was Natsu, wind blew giving his jacket a cool wavering look behind him. His hands were tucked in his pocket and he had a strange yet beautiful necklace but that's not what she was focusing on.

His _smile_.

It was so euphoric and it radiated warmth, happiness, glee, peace- It was everything positive compiled into that smile. She saw a completely different person behind his exterior. She felt the blush return to her face as she took the rest of his now extremely noticeably handsome face.

Her eyes traced his features and stopped at his beanie… what was under there?! She had a sudden urge to run over there and knock his beanie off… Yet instead of doing that, her eyes locked onto his eyes as she took in the rest of his face…

And she giggled.

"Okay Mr. Natsu, give me your best."

She quickly turned around and hid her smile from the boy and thought, ' _Maybe he is different…'_

Natsu eyes blazed with happiness at the prospect of earning a new friend; especially one as interesting as Lucy…

He too turned and walked the opposite direction to go home. He briefly wondered why his heart was feeling so _high._

He never noticed he was going off in the wrong direction home.

* * *

 **X**

* * *

 **Hope yall enjoyed this NaLu fluff moment** **Uh… For all future drama, I apologize.**

 **By the way, I write stories when I'm full… and the only way to get me filled is to review. :D SO PREPARE ME A FEAST!**

 **No but srsly, you should drop a nice review and I'll love you forever.**

 _ **ANNOUNCEMENT ! READ:NDJFCNADNS**_

 **If you guys enjoy my writing, I posted a NEW STORY. It's titled 'Different Kind of Tail'**

 **This story is more deeper and darker because it takes place in the world of Naruto with Fairy Tail characters. If you guys like both, take a peek at the new story. Be prepared for Lemons and gore if the story goes further on.  
**

 **This one was a spur of the moment story that I had to write.**

 **I am obviously a NALU fan, but, I was Pm'd to make a Natsu harem! SOOO! My new story can be either NatsuxLucy or NatsuxHarem.**

 **I really need reviews on my new story to decide! I implore you guys to read and review!**

- **RandomHobo**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:** **First off, if you haven't already done so, I have a new story of NaLu and YOU SHOULD CHECK IT OUT! HOWEVER, IT IS A CROSS OVER with Naruto.**

 **Fairy Tail in Naruto's world. Check via my profile if you're interested in a more mature story with humor and action** **(AND LEMONS IN THE FUTURE)**

 **NARUTO X FAIRY TAIL? Come on now! Go read that son'obitch!**

 **To the Reviewers:**

 **The nobody: haha! Pervy stories are the best man! My new story will have lemons eventually if you want to follow and favorite it**

 **Trollala.X: Yeah, I'm trying to pace their development. Love just doesn't pop out of thin air; im glad you feel the same!**

 **Alright, This chapter is 3.4k long which is pretty decent! Don't forget to review and check my new story out!**

 **I ACCIDENTLY UPLOADED THE WRONG CHAPTER! IM SORRY :/**

* * *

 **The Misfit:**

 **Ch 8: Around and Around We Go.**

* * *

 **X**

* * *

Gildarts stared at his surrogate son. Something was off about him. Then he figured it out.

The bastard was _too_ happy.

"Oi fucker, why are you so happy?" he asked suspiciously.

Natsu simply grinned and shook his head. He was still in his high from his encounter with Lucy. He continued stocking the groceries into the refrigerator, albeit absentmindedly, while Gildarts continued looking at him with wariness.

"So old man, when you gonna open the dojo up?" Natsu asked once he finished loading the groceries. He plopped down on the couch in lazy fashion aware of the fact that he was still ignoring Gildart's question.

Gildarts took a few moments to stare before he answered. Still glaring because his young charge wouldn't answer him, he scoffed with a loud "HMPH"

Natsu rolled his eyes, "Real mature gramps, _reaaaaal_ mature…"

"But I wanna knooow!" Gildarts whined.

"I'll tell you for twenty bucks." Natsu offered with a smirk.

Gildarts coughed, promptly ignoring Natsu's trade, "Ahem! So about the dojo's schedule, Monday is when it's gonna open. After school from three P.M. to five P.M. okay for you?"

Natsu thought before he answered, "Well… Supposedly we don't have no gym teacher and gym is my last period so I can do it an hour earlier, I'd rather have more time free-"

"Nope! can't have that! It's already set! We have several recruits already and that time works the best for all of them." Gildarts quickly said.

Natsu groaned with annoyance, " DAAAAMNIT! WHY DOES OUR DOJO HAVE TO HAVE SO MANY APPLICANTS EVERYTIME WE MOVE LOCATIONS."

"Because I'm that good!" Gildarts replied haughtily.

"Psh."

"What do you mean 'Psh'?"

"You're not _that_ good…" Natsu said.

"Oi! You wanna go right now!?" Gildarts nearly screamed.

"Old man, I have six national titles under my belt and I'm certified in nearly everything you are, and on top of that, I'm your primary challenger and defender!"

"Okay, okay… But doesn't that mean I did good as your teacher!?"

Natsu sighed before he answered, "I guess… don't let it get to your head old-"

"HAHA! I KNEW I WAS THAT GOOD! IM A FUCKING GENIUS I TELL YA, A GENIUS!" Gildarts cried out in victory.

Natsu deadpanned, "I am _not_ gonna deal with this, I'm going to sleep…"

Gildarts either didn't hear him or chose to ignore him because he kept on whoopin and hollerin about being the greatest thing since sliced bread.

Natsu planned on sleeping with ear plugs that night.

* * *

 **X**

* * *

Lucy was extremely frustrated with herself. It'd be so much easier if she wasn't an indecisive fool, but she was.

' _Damn it.'_

Her current predicament was that she was really freaking happy.

Yes, you read that correctly.

One would think that being happy is a good thing and that it stems from various positive factors in life.

Everyone but Lucy.

In this case anyways.

Lucy growled halfheartedly with a smile on her face, _'AHHH! WHAT THE HELL IS THIS SHIT! NO NO NO NO NO!'_

She pulled at her hair while feeling giddy. Who the hell ends up like that; As in, who the hell growls halfheartedly with a smile on their face?! She cursed her luck, why did mama have to teach her to do right!?

She took a deep breath and calmed down.

' _Okay Lucy, analyze the situation, break it down with pros and cons, then come up with your conclusion! YOU GOT THIS GIRL!"_

Lucy took another deep breath, _'Okay! So, Why am I happy? Probably cause of that beanie wearing idiot, god he's such a persistent, annoying- handsome- stupid Argh! RESTART!'_

Lucy cursed inwardly at her thoughts. This was much more difficult than she anticipated, _'Okay, take two, SO, Why am I happy?! Easy enough, I am happy because I achieved my goal; to be on neutral grounds with Natsu… And maybe him being a bit persistently attractive- ugh, curse that cute beanie headed- Stop right there Lucy! Focus!'_ She smacked her face to clean her mental slate.

' _Okay! So why am I upset? Hmm… Let's see… I acted on a spur of the moment and gave him a chance._ ' She mentally kicked herself for being such an idiot before continuing, _'and because it was too easy for him to break down my walls. I'm a fucking fortress dammit! I am equipped to ward off emotional pulls on my heart and mind!'_

Lucy closed her eyes and took a couple breaths before continuing on to her next step, _'Alright pros and cons… Lets see, pros first; He's not a brute, he's enjoyable to be around, I can really let down my guard down around him. And that's that-_

' _ **You know you can add to that list.'**_ Came a condescending tone.

Lucy paled, _'Oh god no, not you again._ '

' _ **You mean, 'not me again.'**_ _ **Cause technically I am you so in reality, it's me. Get it?'**_ If inner-Lucy could have sent a smug look, it would've done that right then

Lucy groaned, _'whatever, back to my-'_

' _ **Pros: He has an attractive face, he smells good, and he's enjoyable to be around. Cons: Bad rep, blunt, somewhat of an idiot, and a horrible fashion sense. Oh, and he's a boy.'**_

Lucy went over Inner-Lucy's thought and had to agree, _'Yeah… for the most part, that's true. But to add to the cons list, he got me to get emotionally invested in a boy and I just can't risk being hurt again… I know that he just wants to be friends but men are just-'_

' _ **You're being completely irrational-'**_

' _I don't care! Go away!'_ Lucy mentally screamed.

She was set on her decision now, today had been a mistake.

A very big mistake.

Right?

* * *

 **X**

* * *

Natsu woke up with a very low groan. He tried turning around but the damage was done. He sat up abruptly and glared at the source of his discomfort. Well, he _tried_ glaring… it was more of a squint.

The sun does that to you when you try and glare at it.

Natsu cried out in annoyance and flipped the bird at the giant sun before wrapping himself in his blankets for another attempt at sleep.

That didn't work.

' _Stupid sun, one day, I'm just gonna eat you! You fat blob of nuclear fission bull tit.'_ Natsu mentally grumbled.

Seeing as he wouldn't be getting any more sleep, Natsu sat up and sighed, "Guess I'll just get the day started since its already-he looked at his alarm clock quickly, "-eight o'clock in the damn morning."

He stood up and stretched out his limbs with a very satisfied grunt. He then waddled over to the bathroom to 'drain the lizard.' As soon as he was done with that, he wandered downstairs into the kitchen and saw a note hanging on the fridge that read:

 _Dear dumbass,_

 _I'm gonna be going on a drive to get some equipment for the dojo! By the way, I have a few appointments to attend so… Be a big boy and make your own breakfast. By the way, make sure you start training again, Summer will be here again soon and you know what that means!_

 _From the big kahoona!_

 _\- Master Mac Daddy Gildarts!_

Natsu rolled his eyes at the absurdity of his guardians note and rummaged through the fridge for some food. He brought six eggs out, six pieces of toast, eight slices of bacon, eight hash brown patties and eight sausage links.

Yeah, he eats a lot.

Natsu gave an ear shattering burp, "WHEW! That hit the spot!" He patted his belly in satisfaction as he smiled.

For the second time that day, he stood up once again and stretched his limbs.

He shook himself off of the morning grogginess and went to go shower. After his brief wake-up shower, Natsu walked into his room with his towel wrapped around his waist. He walked to his window and opened it to let the breeze in, _'Ah, damn that feels good…'_

Natsu took a deep breath as the sunlight warmed his body, _'Only thing the sun is good for; heat and light.'_ After basking in the sunlight and breeze for a few moments, he closed the window shut and drew the curtains shut to change.

He never noticed Lisanna's window curtain shift slightly.

* * *

 **X**

* * *

Lucy woke up pretty well rested. She went about her morning routine that consisted of relieving herself, light breakfast, mini yoga session, and a wakeup shower. After all this, she received a reminder-text from Erza about the meeting and arriving on time.

Lucy groaned with annoyance, _'Who the hell meets on a Saturday! Ugh, I cant wait til the real vice president makes a damn recovery…'_ Lucy then went to her room and started to change in appropriate clothes.

 _ **Ring! Ring!**_

On instinct, Lucy's hand shot to her pocket and she felt nothing but her slightly damp towel, "Oh, that's right… I just showered." She muttered to herself. Quickly looking beside her bedside table, she found the phone resting on top of it still ringing.

Without looking at the caller ID, she answered, "Hello?"

"Lu-Lu!"

"Oh god, of all people to call me, it's _you_."

Levy pouted on the other line, "Hey! You shouldn't talk to your best friend like that!"

Lucy smiled and rolled her eyes, "Whatever loser!"

"You're the loser!" Levy huffed.

"Sure Levy, sure..."

Ignoring the condescending reply, Levy asked, "You're going to the meeting right?"

"Yeah, Erza just texted me to go." Lucy sighed.

"Oh thank god," Levy gave a sigh of relief, "You wouldn't believe the ruckus that Erza caused for me the other day. I do not want to deal with that alone"

With a smile tugging at her lips, Lucy had a slight idea as to why Erza caused her trouble but she asked anyways just to make sure, "Oh? Why? What happened!?"

Levy then proceeded to explain how Erza accused her of being an accomplice of sorts to the cheeseburger falling upon her head and the wild interrogation she held in the _library_. At this point, Lucy tried holding in her laughter.

"Oh my! How could she do that in the library?" Lucy asked rhetorically all the while trying to hold her laughter in.

"I know! That's what I'm saying!" Levy cried back in response

In a fast and small voice, Lucy confessed, "hmm… Maybeitsagoodtimetotellyouitwasmyfault." Lucy coughed.

"What? Stop speaking gibberish!"

Lucy sucked in a deep breath and yelled, "I SENT ERZA AFTER YOU, PAYBACK IS A BITCH!" and she hung up with a giggle.

She looked at herself in the mirror as she started to dry her hair, "Alright! It's a new day! As soon as I'm ready, I'll go to school!"

If today went smoothly, she'd be able to take her mind off of yesterday's events and encounters. Yep, it'll be a perfect weekend.

At least, that's what _she_ thought.

She checked her window and noticed it was a very nice day, _Í think I'll walk to school, I got plenty of time!'_

She opened her door and headed outside.

Immediately, she paled.

"Yo!"

* * *

 **XXX**

* * *

Natsu kneeled down and tied his running shoes on securely. He had his earphones, a tight long sleeve combat shirt that hugged his muscular frame and his beanie on. He had some basketball shorts that went down to his knees with some Nike socks on that went up a little above his calves.

He stepped outside and stretched one last time; you can never be too careful! He heard the sound of a door latch being clicked and he curiously looked to the right, ' _Lisanna's house was on the left so who's on this side?'_

Natsu's face brightened as he identified a certain blonde, "Yo! I didn't know you lived here, which is strange because yesterday we went separate ways. But then again I went the wrong way so that would explain everything…" Natsu trailed off as he observed her.

Strangely, her reaction was something different from what he was expecting. Instead of a friendly wave back, she stiffened up and paled considerably. Natsu approached Lucy who now had a neutral expression with a faint blush on her cheeks.

The reason for Lucy's blush?

Natsu's attire left nothing to wonder about his amazing physique. He was lookin' pretty damn sexy.

Deliciously sexy.

Despite the attractive male approaching, Lucy kept a stoic face and started walking to school and ignored him.

' _ **How are you gonna ignore that fine piece of specimen!?'**_ Inner Lucy practically purred.

Lucy blushed at her subconscious' thought. As Natsu approached, he looked at her with his head tilted, "Yo? Didn't you hear me?"

"I heard you." She said rather stiffly.

"Oh… I was under the impression that friends greet friends back."

"We are not friends!" Lucy snapped.

Natsu frowned, "But what about yesterday?! Quit playing Luce! You know for a fact we connected on a whole nother' level-"

"For the last time, my name is _Lucy,_ not 'Luce'. So get that through your thick skull and about yesterday, that was a big fat mistake." She hissed with fury.

' _ **Wow, that was a little harsh, are you sure you wanna take this route?'**_ Inner-Lucy asked.

Lucy ignored her inner persona and glared at the boy in front of her.

After an initial visage of shock, Natsu's face quickly turned expressionless, "Alright." With that being said, he started jogging to school; it was a perfect warm up for him anyways.

Lucy felt her heart tug with regret as she saw his form growing smaller and smaller, she wondered briefly, _'Did I do the right thing? Or did I mess up-'_

' _ **Of course you messed up! Look at his ass-'**_

' _oh shut up, you always ruin the moment!'_

After hearing no response, Lucy stared at the retreating figure of Natsu and blushed.

It _was_ a nice ass.

* * *

 **X**

* * *

Natsu was seriously confused. He was also a bit angry but mostly confused. nice and vulnerable one day, then a complete psychopath on the next!

He shook his head of his thoughts and focused maintaining his breathing rhythm. He knew if he thought about Lucy's sporadic demeanor to him, he'd probably get angry.

Oh well, he'd try again later, maybe she was just on her monthly cycle, not that he'd ever say that out loud. Gildarts told him of the terror and danger of the monthly demons.

Natsu shuddered with fear.

He pushed the fear-inducing thoughts to the back of his heads and sighed, _'Oh well, there's always next time I guess!'_

So with that thought, he simply observed his surroundings and the people around him as he paced himself accordingly. Unbeknownst to him, he was garnering a lot attentions from the opposite gender (same gender too).In fact, his body gained so much attention, he caused seven people to walk into walls, three car crashes, and five unconscious girls.

Natsu always thought the stares towards him were hostile, it's not like he any other reason to believe otherwise. So like the usual, he simply ignored everything and everyone.

Sigh.

Such Naivety

* * *

 **X**

* * *

"… And with that being said, the sewing club is denied an official club title." Erza concluded.

A skinny lanky boy protested, "But why my fair lady-"

"No more of your nonsense! You are the only member of your club, how would anyone recognize a one person club?!" Erza interrupted.

Dejected with a personal raincloud forming over his head, the boy walked out.

Levy sighed with a bored expression, she leaned her chin into her hands. Meetings usually went like this, unofficial clubs would need to meet a certain criteria before they can be considered official, then they would go on and talk about changes within the school. The changes could be anything from dress code to rules.

Levy sat and looked for something to do. She looked at Lucy and saw that she held that same faraway expression since she's seen her. Initially, Levy was gonna somehow get Lucy back for the Erza incident, but she couldn't find it in her heart to do so when she saw that Lucy was bothered by something.

She decided she would get her sweet revenge later.

Levy nudged Lucy with her foot, "Hey! What's wrong?"

Lucy didn't even so much as blink an eye.

Levy sighed once again as he best friend was in her own little world, she looked outside through the window.

If there was one good thing about the meetings, it was the location of it. The meeting room was located on the third floor with a view to the track and the gym.

Why would it matter if it had a view of the gym? It's not like you could see through it right?

 _Wrong_.

The gym was built with see-through glass.

Why?

Not a darn clue.

Anyways, Levy and Lucy usually killed time by looking at some of gym rats because the gym usually always had super muscly guys working out. Some of them attractive, some of them ugly, some of them just super plain.

But the main reason she looked was because nearly every time she looked, _Gajeel_ was there.

Including today.

She gave another sigh as she saw him in the gym working out completely forgetting about the situation she unintentionally threw him in with Erza.

However _this_ sigh was more expressed in a dreamy-like fashion, something that did not go unnoticed by her blonde companion

Suddenly, Lucy broke out of her stupor at Levy's dreamy sigh. It was an automatic reflex for her to look around for the source of her Levy's action and she needed a distraction anyways. She peered around suspiciously and saw Levy looking at the gym with wanting in her eyes.

Lucy followed her gaze and was confused, it was only Gajeel. Why would she-

 _Gajeel_.

Lucy smirked victoriously .

Lucy feigned innocence as she spoke, "So did you hear Levy? Apparently Gajeel asked a girl out…"

Levy turned to Lucy immediately with a horrified expression on her face, "WHAT?! WHO WHEN AND WHERE!?" she screeched.

Lucy giggled explicitly at the attention she grabbed from everyone in the room while Levy shrunk In her chair with embarrassment.

Erza stopped her approval duties to look at Levy and Lucy-who playing the part of innocent bystanders- for a brief second before going back to her officiating.

As soon as Erza's attention was elsewhere Lucy leaned in and whispered mischievously, "Oh Levy, I know… _everything_."

Levy paled.

* * *

 **X**

* * *

 **A/N: IS IT TOO LATE TO SAY I'M SORRRRRY!? LOL I know you guys reaaaaaally wanted lovey dovey NaLu already… but wheres the fun in that?**

 **BUT! I have a solution to all this NaLu Fluff drought.**

 **However… Certain criteria must be met…**

 **You must review. 1+1+1+1+1+1+1+1+1+1+1+1+1+1+1+1+1+1+1+1+1+1+1+1+1+1+1+1+1+1+1+1+1+1+1+1+1+1+1+1+1+1+1+1+1+1+1+1+1+1+1+1+1+1+1+1+1+1+1+1+1+1+1+1+1+1+1+1+1+1+1+1+1+1+1+1+1+1+1+1+1+1+1+1+1+1+1+1+1+1+1+1+1+1+1+1+1+1+1+1+1+1= are the amount of reviews needed.**

 **Actually I don't even know how much reviews that is but srsly, reviews are seriously encouraging.**

 **Don't forget to check my new story out yo! It should be up in the community or you can check it out via me profile!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I'M SORRY! Just alot of tests this week and school sucks. It's pretty hectic right now and it's just as bad next week... Ugh... Work and school. yay. Anyhoo, i really am sorry! Thank you for all the reviews, i recieved nearly 90 last chapter... Freakin amazing.  
**

 **I HAVE ANOTHER STORY PUBLISHED, Unfortunately it's purely Naruto.**

 **BUT! I ALSO HAVE A STORY WITH FAIRY TAIL AND NARUTO!**

 **Check em out please? follow and review them please? :D**

* * *

 **To The Reviwers:  
**

 **Cheskitty637: I know this story is cliche, but it's fun to write! Glad you're enjoying!**

 **With Love (Guest): I've seen plenty of stories with A/N smack-dab in the middle of the story, and regarding the 'rule', it's fanfic... and regarding the delinquent thing, again it is FANFIC. However, i do appreciate your constructive criticism. Lisanna will be making her rounds shortly, it has technically only been a couple days in the story thus far.**

 **Trigger-Happy-Texan: I intentionally put 'tit' instead of 'shit' and i promise badass NAtsu will be coming within two chapters.**

 **Guest: There is a reason for Lucy's mood swings and "Bitchiness", don't read it if you dont like it. Thanks for the review!**

* * *

 **don't forget to check out the bonus scene at the bottom! Please tell me if you liked it! It's not really NaLu but that's why it's a bonus scene!**

 **This chapter is 2.9k long!**

* * *

 **The Misfit:**

 **Chapter 9: Do You Even Lift, Bro?  
**

* * *

 **X**

* * *

Natsu laughed at his own stupidity.

Somehow, yet again, he had gotten lost.

Again.

Eventually, after jogging for a half hour, he was able to locate the school. He stared in awe once more as he took in the transparent gym in its entirety. He eagerly pushed aside the door and he heard someone working out.

As soon as he identified the cause of the grunting and the sound of weights being racked, he smiled.

"Yo metal face!"

"Dragneel?" came a very surprised voice.

* * *

 **X**

* * *

Levy looked everywhere but at her blonde haired friend. Unfortunately, Lucy would try and wiggle her way into Levy's vision. Levy couldn't look outside at the gym because then she would be repeatedly poked by her blonde headed friend so she looked straight.

' _Just keep on looking straight and it'll all blow over by the time the meeting is over. Who cares if she knows-'_

"I don't see why you couldn't tell me earlier, are you ashamed of him or something? I don't really see why, I mean I guess he is a bit intimidating looking… especially with all those metal rods on his face-"

"DON'T TALK ABOUT GAJEEL LIKE THAT!" Levy screamed, once again interrupting the student council president's duty. Levy flushed red with embarrassment as she realized her outburst had caused a scene. She shrank back in her chair as Erza's gaze fell on her.

"Levy, is there something you would like to share?"

Levy shook her head furiously. Erza nodded, "That's what I thought… And Lucy, quit haggling her or I will sick Cana on you."

Lucy, who was snickering, paled suddenly at the thought of Cana bothering her, "S-s-sorry! I'll stop!"

Erza smirked in a very victory-like fashion, "Indeed you will… indeed you will."

Lucy could only imagine what Cana would do to her. If what happened last time was any indication, she would rather go to hell and back than face her perverted wrath.

Lucy shuddered with fear.

* * *

 **X**

* * *

Natsu grunted as he pushed the bar off his chest for his last repetition. Natsu got off the bench press and let out a deep breath, _'That was a good work out.'_ Natsu mused.

He looked to his right and saw Gajeel panting on his knees and hands panting up a storm, "What the hell, I thought you said you worked out! Quit being a little bitch and get off the ground." Natsu smirked.

Gajeel simply glared without answering. He would've retorted some smartass comment but he couldn't catch his breath, the bastard drove him into the ground.

As soon as Gajeel regained his breath, he threw his phone to Natsu. Without looking at him, he explained, "Friends have each other's numbers so hurry up and add it you prick."

Natsu smirked as he punched his number into Gajeel's phone, "You want my number eh? HA! GAAAAY!"

Gajeel glared at him before he responded with his own smirk, "If you think that's gay, you should see my friend with pink hair. Biggest gaybo I know."

Natsu scoffed, "He's probably a sexy beast-"

"he's still gay."

"Dude, you didn't deny me being sexy…"

"… Fuck you."

Natsu laughed boisterously as Gajeel cracked a slight smile.

* * *

 **X**

* * *

Levy stared wide eyed at the scene displayed in the gym while holding a hand to her nose to stop the bleeding.

Currently, Gajeel was working out. Nothing weird about that, it was routine or him to work out during her meetings so they could meet afterwards and hang out.

But he wasn't alone. Gajeel was with Natsu…

Who was currently _Shirtless._

' _Man if I wasn't so stupidly loyal and attached to Gajeel I would be all up on that.'_

She glanced at Lucy to see if she noticed it too only to see that Lucy was in her own world.

She took her gaze back to the amazing physique of the new kid, she mentally shrugged, _'Oh well, her loss.'_

Lucy had a plotting smile, she had a very good plan.

Sort of… It was gonna be fun so same thing right?

As soon as the meeting was over, she was gonna run to the gym and confront Levy's crush. Levy would come down to stop her and then Lucy would set her best friend up for the ''homerun.''

She laughed manically as she repeatedly connected her fingertips with each other in a very diabolical manner.

Several minutes later, when the last student left, Erza cleared her throat to attract the attention of the only occupants of the room, "Ahem, Lucy. Levy. Unfortunately, I will be cutting this meeting short in regards to upcoming events and altercation to the rules and guideline of our school. We will be discussing this later in the week because I have an appointment soon and I must not miss it. Understood?"

Lucy nodded eagerly; she was gonna get to start the plan.

Levy barely acknowledged Erza's words with a soft murmur of agreement. Her attention was elsewhere currently.

Erza slammed her desk and yelled "DISMISSED!" before promptly running out. Her exit was soon followed by a gleeful Lucy.

If only Lucy had checked the gym…

Oh well.

Levy continued staring at the occupants of the gym until somethi- someone, caught her eye. She distinctly recalled she knew that blonde sprinting to the gym. The blond was looking up to the student council room with an evil smirk-

Levy gasped and bolted out the exit while crying out, "LUUUUCY!"

* * *

 **X**

* * *

Lucy ran while looking back the whole time, she knew the school by heart so she didn't need to look where she was running. All she knew was Gajeel was at the gym and she was gonna get things … 'crackin.'

She giggled when she saw Levy's expression and reaction upon identifying her on the field running towards the gym. As she bursted through the gym doors she cried out, "AHA! I FINALLY CAUGHT YOU!"

She didn't really know what she was expecting, but in her head, she imagined herself bursting through the gym doors guns blazing and Gajeel cowering in fear.

She most certainly didn't expect for another person to be here.

"Hey metal face, who the hell are you talking to?!" a muffled voice came from elsewhere.

"I don't know! Blondie over here just busted the doors open and screamed some shit."

"You know what? That actually sounded like-"

The other occupant was walking in from another room and currently in the process of putting his shirt on. He was at the stage of where his head, face, shoulders, and pecs were covered by his shirt. However… His abs were out there.

And boy were they out there.

Lucy blushed a furious red as she ogled the unknown man's abs blatantly.

* * *

 **X**

* * *

' _Huh, that's weird, I swear I heard Lucy's voice…'_ Natsu thought to himself as he grabbed his shirt from one of the bench presses and started heading towards all the commotion.

Natsu struggled with putting his shirt on but as soon as he did, his mood brightened up upon seeing a familiar blonde, "Hey Luce! I thought I heard you!"

It took a while for Lucy to react, but when she did, she turned red as a tomato and hid her face in her hands. She groaned, "D-damn it! It's _him_!" Why oh why did Kami do this to her. What did she do to deserve these untimely encounters.

Natsu waved her off and walked up to her, "Watcha doin here?"

"None of your business!"

Natsu frowned, "That's not very nice Luce…"

"Hmph! Like I care if that's very- MY NAME IS LUCY!"

Natsu simply laughed, "Chill out Lu-"

"LUCY HEEAAARTFILLIAAAA~!" a very feminine voice rang out with irritation.

Recognition flashed across Gajeel's face as he heard the voice, _'Shrimp?'_

Lucy swore, "Dammit! She already caught up and it's your fault!" she pointed a finger at Natsu in an accusing manner.

Natsu looked a bit confused, "Erm… Most definitely not… in fact, I'm pretty sure the person hollered out your name, not mine."

"Quit arguing and just take the blame!"

"Why would I do that?"

"Man up and take responsibility!"

"For what!"

The door bursted open as Natsu finished his sentence and they both looked at the source of the intrusion.

First to react was Natsu, As soon as he recognized the blue hair, he held a finger up, "It's you! The bully girl!"

Levy bristled, "I am not a bully girl!"

The two argued back and forth with one another and Lucy took this opportunity to focus on Gajeel, who by the way, was smiling.

Something she's never seen before.

She went to stand next to Gajeel. Upon reaching her objective, Gajeel turned and looked at her with a mixture of fear and curiosity. Curiosity because well duh, she was approaching him and fear because; he, unlike some people –Cough Natsu, cough-, followed his personal guidebook, 'Guide To a Better School Day at Fairy Tail High'. And if he wanted to have a better day at school, he would follow all the rules.

And right now, he was breaking that rule number one.

He eyed her nervously while edging away. He shrieked with fear when she lashed out and grabbed his arm with inhumane strength. She smiled in a deceivingly sweet way, "Oh Gajeel, I just wanted to ask a few questions about Levy."

Gajeel gulped.

Levy, hearing her name, turned around and entered the fray of verbal mishap and she began screaming fulminations toward the blonde.

Natsu, not really knowing what to do, just watched with an amused expression. Levy was beet red and screaming at Lucy while Lucy held Levy's face with her hand in a stiff-arm fashion all the while interrogating Gajeel.

When Natsu took a glance at Gajeel, he gleefully laughed; the idiot was blushing again and stuttering to boot. He snickered and brought his hand to his side when he felt a cool surface on his side.

Wait.

 _His_ phone was in his pockets, so whose phone was this?

Then he remembered, a mischievous grin made its way on Natsu's face as he brought Gajeel's phone up to eye level. He looked at the trio still busy arguing amongst themselves and decided to take advantage of the situation. He quickly unlocked the phone while wondering why this idiot didn't have a password set up, he shrugged, _'Oh well, his fault.'_

He quickly went to his contact list and went about searching for a name he was sure that'd be in there. He made his way down to the name that began with 'S' and found his target. His smile grew and he repressed the laughter threatening to spill out.

He quickly hit the text message button and started typing his message while reading aloud, he began, "Hey… there…"

Natsu typed out the rest of the message and hit the send button, and waited for a response. He smirked and looked at the scene before him while he waited. When he heard Levy's text tone ring, he widened his eyes, _'No way… It can't be…'_ He continued watching her as she pulled her phone out. She looked at Gajeel with confusion before looking at her phone, this served only to further reinforce Natsu's suspicion.

He remembered to silence Gajeel's phone so it wouldn't attract any attention as Levy pushed buttons on her phone discreetly. A few moments later, after Levy had finished pressing buttons, an alert for a new message lit up Gajeel's phone.

Natsu grinned as he read her reply:

 **Shrimp:** _How the hell are you doing this?! I've been standing next to you the whole entire time!_

Natsu cracked his knuckles as he smiled sinisterly, "This is gonna be good…" he murmured to himself as he began punching in the text.

* * *

 **X**

* * *

Lucy stared at the two empty spots before her that was previously occupied by Levy and Gajeel. The three of them were in their verbal banter when Levy looked at her phone that had been going off. When she finished checking whatever on her phone, she turned super red and looked at Gajeel with a flustered look and took off screaming incoherent phrases.

Gajeel looked a bit confused and stood rooted to his place looking back and forth between Levy and Natsu with hesitance. Obviously, he was unsure on what to do; Either chase Levy and expose himself to his friend or try and keep his relationship (If you can call it that) with Levy discreet.

However, this was decided when Natsu threw a phone-later revealed to be Gajeel's- into Gajeel's hand. Gajeel's gaze wandered onto is phone screen and found that the home screen was displayed on the messages. He blanched when he saw the messages and he took off running without a second thought in the direction that Levy ran off to all the while screaming, "WAAAAIT! THAAAT WASN'T MEEEEE!"

Lucy was still pondering in her jumbled thoughts when she heard a familliar melodious laugh again. She turned to the source of euphoria and noticed the same perfect roguishly handsome smile adorn his face again.

' _Damn.'_ She thought with a blush.

Inner-Lucy took this time to make her presence known, _ **'Damn indeed, you better hop on that and ravish him like a sex-induced-'**_

Lucy groaned, cutting her other subconscious off, _'Ugh. Again! Just goo awaaay!'_

If Inner-Lucy sent a mental smirk, _**'Nope! I'm here until you admit that you can't help but be drawn to this guy. You know damn well that he may be the complete**_ **_package_ -'**

"Luce?"

Lucy was brought out of her internal chat as Natsu leaned in nose almost touching with hers.

"EEEP!" She screamed in surprised fluster as she jumped back. Lucy felt her face flush at the close proximity she had been in with the other teen, "What the hell are you doing?!"

Natsu leaned back and shrugged with a satisfied smile on his face, "Meh, you weren't responding and I called you like a dozen time but it seemed like you were in your own little world."

Lucy blushed a deeper red at his accurate statement, not that he would ever know though, she schooled her emotions as best as she could and placed a light scowl on her face, "So you get in my personal bubble?!" she accused.

Natsu yawned and took on a nonchalant face, "I'm bored, wanna go home?"

Face tinted with red, Lucy spluttered out, "W-Why the h-hell would you ask me that!"

"Well… we live next to each other, don't we?" Natsu looked a little confused, was she retarded?

"Hey, are you retarded?" he asked her bluntly.

Lucy looked affronted, "No! I am not mentally disabled!"

Natsu picked his ear with his pinky and looked on in the same bored face, "Then quit asking dumb questions, besides, it's not liked you have anything to do right?"

"W-well no…" she conceded a bit.

"So… lets go?"

"Ugh… fine. One time thing only!" she huffed as she walked out.

Natsu looked real pleased with himself as he finally got her to give in to walking home with him. Then he realized what she said.

"Why a one time thing only?!" he called out as he scrambled after her.

* * *

 **X BONUS SCENE X**

* * *

Natsu cracked his knuckles as he smiled sinisterly, "This is gonna be good…" he murmured to himself as he began punching in the text.

 **Gajeel:** _ **How am I doing what?!**_

 **Shrimp:** _ **texting me and arguing at the same time?!**_

 **Gajeel:** _ **lol, forget that about that… I like you lots you adorable shrimp…**_

Levy looked up abruptly from where she was standing. She stared at anything but Gajeel and Lucy with a blush adorning her face. She quickly went back down to her phone.

 **Shrimp:** _ **LOL! Good one you silly goose… you were joking… right?**_

 **Gajeel:** _ **No baby**_ **,** _ **don't you want to love me too?**_

Levy let out a very small quiet "Eep" that went unnoticed by Lucy and Gajeel whom were still arguing with eachother.

However, Natsu noticed this and smirked, _'Metal face so owes me for hooking him up.'_ Natsu sent another message to 'Shrimp'

Levy was brought out of her flustered state of mind as her phone lit up indicating a new message had been received.

 **Gajeel:** _ **LETS HAVE SEX BABAY!**_

Levy screeched with a new record-shade of red and took off running to god knows where.

Natsu gave a satisfied smirk, _'Now the metal pierced idiot should chase her and I'll have Lucy all to myself.'_

* * *

 **X**

* * *

 **A/N: So here is this chapter. Sorry about that guys! Updates might even me slower from here on out. Don't shoot me! the next chapter is almost done i think, so, i'll upload once i give it a couple revisions and edits.**

 **To all the reviewers about my mistake on my last chapter: THANK YOU! I completely blanked out on that... Ugh.**

 **Sorry for spamming but check out my new story with Naruto.**

 **I ALSO HAVE A STORY WITH NATSU AND VARIOUS FAIRYTAIL CHARACTTERS IN NARUTO'S WORLD!**

 **Til next time,**

 **Ciao!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Sorry for taking longer than usual, last three weeks of this quarter left so you can expect some delayed updating.**

 **A MASSIVE THANK YOU TO EVERYONE! The story that was stolen from me had successfully been taken down from wattpad!**

 **Special thanks to:**

 **Nightcore's Love** **r for bringing up the attention of someone stealing my work!**

 **ReneeStevens32hothotmail, aaron Dragneel, Missmittle, Madokafairy, Dragonslayer2779,** **It really means a lot for me as an author for you guys to take time out of your important lives to help me out!**

 **And thank you everyone else for putting up with my situation!**

 **Word Count: 3.6 k! cheers!**

 **Can i get a hell yeah?!**

 **Sorry for any mistakes, i gave this a single onceover. don't hesitate to inform me of any spelling or grammatical mistakezzzzzzzzzzz ;)**

* * *

 **To the Reviewers:**

 **Deadpool: I live in the U.S. Lol, Sorry!**

 **MadameZoe1: Ahh… very naughty ma'am :P**

 **Aaron Dragneel: No reveals until a few chapters, them getting together is further than that. Besides, the chase is the best part!**

 **Cutekitty264: You make me blush :P**

 **Datoneasianguy: Ah… Lemon… I have to approach this topic, seeing how I've gotten multiple reviews about it and PM's.**

 **Dragonslayer2779: I'm glad I was able to inspire you! And I'd be glad to read it when it posts! Go ahead and PM or leave a review!**

* * *

 **The Misfit**

 **CH 10: Fooled Me Twice!**

* * *

 **X**

* * *

Natsu placed his hands on the back of his head as he walked alongside a fuming blonde.

He didn't know why she seemed to be struggling internally but he didn't really care, he enjoyed her company regardless.

Actually, he enjoyed everyone and anyone's presence that would even consider being around him. Although something seemed a bit odd with her particular presence because it seemed to make him more feel a bit more… ecstatic?

Well to be more detailed, weird fuzzies in his tummy.

He didn't really know or care what it was, because it was a very… _nice_ feeling. Regardless, he was gonna let Jesus take the wheel and he'd sail along with wherever he was taken to.

Pretty simple plan, should make life easier right?

Dead fucking wrong.

But he didn't need to know that yet.

He looked at Lucy from the corner of his eyes and saw that she still seemed to be in her internal strife.

' _Should I talk to her? Nah, she'll be even more pissed. Oh! oh! OR MAYBE THIS IS A TEST FOR OUR FRIENDSHIP? No… that's stupid. Unless she wants me to think that it's stupid as reverse psychology as another friendship test…"_ Natsu began losing himself to the inner ramblings of his intelligent yet bizarre mind.

Because of him losing himself, he never noticed the fire hydrant he was walking towards which was conveniently sized to hit the 'tip' of _his_ iceberg…

If you know what I'm sayin. ( **A/N: if you don't understand this slightly sexually based innuendo… LEAVE! No jk but seriously, it's obvious.)**

* * *

 **X**

* * *

Currently, Lucy was in a verbal war with Inner-Lucy. It started off with her leaving Natsu in the gym behind her.

' _I'm just saying! Just because he's aesthetically pleasing, doesn't mean I need him in my life!'_ Lucy pointed out.

' _ **So you admit he's aesthetically pleasing correct?'**_ Inner-Lucy asked.

Lucy mentally nodded without question.

' _ **Good, We've established that, and with you not needing him, I also agree…'**_

Lucy finally let out a breath of relief, _'Thank you-'_

' _ **BUT!'**_ Inner-Lucy suddenly exclaimed.

' _ **You want him! Whether you like it or not, it doesn't matter about needing him, it's whether or not you want his presence as a friend and if you choose, as a life partner-'**_

"OH SATAN'S TOE NAIL! THAT FUCKING HURTS!" Natsu screamed out while keeling over to the ground. One hand on his unmentionables and one hand supporting him up, he looked down with comical tears streaming down his face, "Oh why would you do this to me dear heavenly ancestors, what have I done to receive your ill-fortuned actions-"

' _Huh?'_

Natsu cocked his head to the side while still facing the ground in mock-desperado like pain. He heard something light and very cute.

At least, that's what he thought he heard.

After a few moments of preening his hear about for some indication of the same symphonic sound, he gave up and went back to lamenting about the uber pain of cursed fire hydrants-

Lucy giggled.

Natsu's head shot up and whipped around furiously trying to pinpoint the beautiful symphony. His eyes landed on a blonde visibly restraining herself from laughing.

When Lucy and Natsu locked eyes, Lucy couldn't help but laugh at him.

"WHO- PWAHA- USES- HEHE!- SATAN'S TOENAIL AS A RESPONSE TO PAIN!" she gasped out in between her fit of giggles.

Natsu pouted in a way that Lucy found absolutely adorable, "I didn't wanna curse though… Stop laughing! It's not funny!"

Lucy wiped away the tear falling down her face from the constant laughing, "God, when was the last time I ever laughed like that?" She pondered aloud. Then she slapped her mouth shut after realizing she slipped out a very sensitive and forlorn piece of information slip out.

Natsu furrowed his brows, "And why not?! Your laugh is beautiful…" he bluntly spoke.

Lucy blushed and couldn't decide whether or not to frown or smile. Although she was very tempted to go with the latter, she frowned, although it was difficult to keep the frown on her face as a smile tried sneaking its way on her lips.

She quickly turned her face, "That's none of your business Dragneel!"

"Awh… That's not very nice!"

"I don't care!"

"Well you should!"

"Why the hell should I?!"

"Because we're neighbors and friends!" Natsu indignantly cried out.

Lucy shook her head at the sheer absurdity of Natsu's logic, "Listen here, _bud_ , I know I said we were gonna start over, but maybe you being my friend isn't such a good idea… I'm not exactly the most nicest girl around and I actually have a lot of problems that doesn't allow me to make time for friends-"

"I don't care Lucy, _I_ still wantto be your friend. You can change your mind about accepting me, but it is never, and I repeat _never_ , gonna change the fact that _I_ want to be _your_ friend; You're a good person Lucy, I wanted to help you realize that and I saw something in you that reminded me of me, but if you _truly_ want me to leave you alone, I will." Natsu declared.

Not waiting for her response, Natsu started walking again. Without looking back, Natsu called out, "You can mull over it all you want, but regardless, I'm still a classmate and I'll be forced to see you no matter what. I just hope we can at least be neutral with each other in the near future." As he finished his statement, he broke out on a jog to leave her with his words.

' _Tsk, the hell kind of bullshit is this?! She must be bipolar or something… Whatever, if she doesn't wanna be friends then good for her, I can't help someone who doesn't want to help themselves.'_ Natsu angrily thought.

Lucy stood still for several minutes, she was a bit shell shocked at how mature and serious he got. She knew what she said at face value seemed a bit… negative, but she didn't want him to hate her.

Deep down, she craved his friendship; he was the only one able to force his way into her heart and chip away at her shell. He was the only one able to let her be herself again…

Yet her pride as an independent woman and past experiences with men refused to take hold of her conscience. She was at an impasse, a deadlock that refused to budge.

She looked up to the sky asking the same question that seemed precursory to every difficult situation in her life.

' _Mama, what do I do?'_

* * *

 **X**

* * *

Natsu slammed the door shut with much more force than he needed to as he walked into his abode.

"I'm home!" Natsu called out in an irritated fashion. He was taking his shoe off when he heard a response.

"Welcome home asswipe!" Gildarts rounded the corner and faced his young charge, "Keep your shoes on, we're going somewhere!"

Natsu groaned, "I don't wanna go!"

"Too bad, you're going."

In an irritated voice, Natsu responded, "I didn't even shower yet!"

Gildarts smirked, "You won't need to shower, you'll be getting roughened up anyways."

Natsu's eyes widened in realization, "You don't mean…"

Gildarts nodded with the same smirk, "That's right, ya ready?"

"Fuck yeah! I need to vent anyways, I'm gonna go get changed real quick."

Gildarts shrugged, "Alright, I'm gonna go start the car, don't take too long!"

"Yeah yeah old man!" Natsu muttered as he rushed to his room.

Gildarts formed a tick mark in agitation, "I HEARD THAT!" he hollered out.

"Love you too!" Natsu yelled back with a grin.

"Punks have no respect for me nowadays…" Gildarts grumbled as he exited to his car.

Natsu grinned in an almost feral manner, _'It's been a while since I got loose.'_

* * *

 **X**

* * *

Natsu grunted as he slammed his fist against the punching bag hanging from the ceiling. He followed up immediately with a shin kick that rattled the bag violently. He finished the combo by crashing his elbow against the bag with force that rivaled a raged bull. The punching bag then proceeded to fall down and split open where Natsu elbowed it.

An impressed whistle indicated someone was watching, "Damn boy, what's gotten your panties in a wad?"

Natsu turned and glared at Gildarts, "Don't know what you're talkin' bout old man… I'm just shaping up as your defender, you don't want me to lose… do you?"

Gildarts scoffed, "Yeah right! I can tell when you're being an emotional sissy bitch. Don't make me come over there and teach ya' who the top dog is."

Natsu's eye gleamed, "It actually has been a while since I've kicked your ass gramps. What's the record again? Seven wins for me and seven wins for you right?"

"Actually, it's eight to seven, I beat you in our most recent spar." Gildarts corrected.

"Bullshit! You tapped me out by farting in my face!" Natsu cried out.

Gildarts struck up a thinking pose before chuckling sheepishly, "Oh yeah… that's right, I completely forgot. That was a good match eh?"

"Yeah, it was so freaking lovely; It's always fucking splendid when you get ass particles in your mouth…" Natsu replied sarcastically.

Gildarts rolled his eyes, "Alright you pansy, give me ten minutes to stretch and then we can-"

Natsu smirked, "THE WEAK HAS NO SAY!"

Then he lunged.

* * *

 **X**

* * *

Natsu panted at the amount of energy he had exerted.

' _Damn, I need to practice again… Well at least Gildarts looks a little worn out too.'_ Natsu thought as he observed Gildarts with wary eyes.

Gildarts was also panting but it definitely wasn't to the degree Natsu was, "Boy that last combo was a close one, wasn't expecting you to go for my torso… Too bad you missed." Gildarts taunted.

Natsu scowled at his surrogate father. "I won't miss next time…" Natsu growled out. As soon as he finished his sentence, Natsu went back into his guard and approached at a breakneck speed.

Gildarts backed up and held his hand up, "Whoa there cowboy! We're gonna have to put this on hold."

"What! Why!?" Natsu cried out as he straightened up and crossed his arms on his chest with an irritated expression on his face.

Gildarts again held a thinking pose as he contemplated his answer, "Hmm…"

"Hmm what!" Natsu glared.

Gildarts nodded to himself and took on a deeper thinking expression, "Hmm indeed…"

"ALRIGHT! ENOUGH OF YOUR SHIT! PREPARE YOURSELF GRAMPS, I'M RESTARTING THE FIGHT RIGHT NOW!" Natsu yelled as he charged forward to inflict pain.

"WHOA! CALM DOWN! I WAS KIDDING! I ACTUALLY HAVE AN EXCUSE!" Gildarts screamed while backing away frantically.

Natsu paused with indignation, "Well, out with it then, I don't got all day!"

"Alright, alright! Sheesh, we stopped because…"

Insert dramatic pause while Natsu growls.

"…Because we have a spanking new applicant!" Gildarts yelled in excitement.

Suddenly, the door to the dojo with force and a figure stood in contrast with the sunlight _beaming_ into the doorway. Natsu shielded his eyes with his hand as he tried to make out any features against the silhouette.

"What the hell is that!" Natsu murmured while trying to protect himself from the UV rays.

"Behold! Your most dedicated student has arrived Gildarts-sensei! I shall not fail you in any endeavors you task me for I shall never slander your prestigious combat gym! I promise on my namesake!"

"Why does she have to promise on her namesake?!" Natsu asked Gildarts who had a stupefied expression on his face.

The latter just shrugged with confusion, "I don't know, she's weird but she got some raw potential kid, I'm tellin ya, saw her take on four grown ass thieves with ease."

The figure stepped into the dojo and bowed at a ninety degree angle.

Natsu looked at Gidarts with a slightly perturbed face, "What was her name again?"

However, Gildarts didn't get to answer as the figure straightened up and cleared her throat.

"It is a most pleasant experience to meet my senpai here! My name is…"

"Yes…?" Natsu egged her on.

"Erza Scarlet!"

* * *

 **X**

* * *

Erza scowled, it was her tenth defeat in a row and her opponent was looking absolutely bored. Gildarts had instructed for both teens to spar so they could determine what level Erza was at, but after her first loss, her pride demanded rematch after rematch.

She glared at the boy who was currently picking at his ears with his pinky finger, "What must I do for you take me seriously Natsu-senpai!"

Natsu glanced at Erza with a rather peculiar expression, "All you had to do was ask Erza."

Erza rose from her knelt position and stood tall in her fighting stance, "I humbly ask for you to exert your full forces one hundred percent!"

Natsu sighed, "Fine… but I warn you, you asked for it."

Erza smirked, despite her losing to him a bunch of times already, she felt fairly confident she would provide a decent fight for him.

"I assure you, I will be able to provide an adequate spar for you." Erza replied confidently.

Gildarts who was refereeing the match, looked at Natsu and groaned, _'He's gonna murder the girl…'_ Gildarts threw a pleading look at Natsu, "H-hey n-now… N-Natsu… I'm sure she didn't mean for you to go full throttle… s-so lets go half of full force yeah?"

Natsu shook his head with a feral grin, "No way old man, I needed to vent anyways. Signal the match to start."

Gildarts sighed, he looked at Erza who seemed somewhat shaken up at Gildarts plea but still stood firm in her decision.

"Alright Erza, I wish you the best of luck." At Erza's nod, he continued, "Ready, set, fight!"

Erza turned her gaze to her opponent.

Only to find he wasn't there.

' _Shit! Where did he go!? I took my eyes off of him for half a second!'_ Erza frantically panned her eyes around the room hoping she could grasp any signs as to where he could be.

"Come on Erza… You can do better than this!"

Erza's eyes widened as she realized where her opponent was. She swore inwardly at her foolishness, how could she have not checked down there?

Natsu's voice resounded from underneath her vision.

"It's over."

Those were the last words she heard as she lost unconsciousness from a brutal knockout punch.

Well, that's what should've happened.

Instead, Natsu's fist stopped from her chin by a millimeter. Erza felt the force behind the fist as wind blew her hair upwards from the punch's exterior momentum.

Natsu retracted his hands slowly as Gildarts called the match, "Winner, Natsu Dragneel!"

Erza fell to her knees and gasped for air, her gaze rose and locked onto the boy with the beanie over his head, "Y-you truly are the prodigy your reputation claims you to be…"

Natsu couldn't help but blush slightly at the compliment. Natsu ducked his head in slight embarrassment, "Well it took me a lot of work to get here… so I'm really not a prodigy, just a guy who has a lot of time to better himself."

Erza looked thoughtful for a second before looking at him, "I see… you seem to be very humble… You will make a fine mate one day."

Natsu blushed furiously, "HUH!?"

Gildarts looked at the scene with a very lecherous grin.

Erza frowned, "Did I say something wrong? You are strong, fast, humble, and seemingly intelligent. Those are the characteristics I would like in my future husband."

Natsu didn't really know what to say… Was she flirting with him? Was this how people flirted?

Erza continued with a frown, "It is a shame, however, that I am loyal to another… However, if he and I don't work out, I will find you and pursue intimate relations with you. Or if my… _partner_ , so to say, proves to be infertile, I generously ask you to donate your sperm cells for fertilization purposes." She spoke with no shame, as if this was an every day conversation.

Natsu looked at Gildarts who was laughing raucously at Natsu's expense.

Natsu, not really knowing what to say, looked at Erza blankly.

"Penis."

Erza looked at Natsu with confusion, "Excuse me?"

Natsu looked unsure on what to do so he spoke again, "Uh… penis?"

Insert brief awkward pause here.

Gildarts looked incredulous, "PENIS?! OF ALL THINGS YOU COULD SAY, YOU SAY PENIS?!"

"Well… sperm… penis… connect the dots old man!" Natsu retorted.

Erza's eye twitched at the absurdity of the conversation, "What the hell are you two talking about!"

Natsu pointed a finger accusingly at Erza, "Hey! You have no right to talk missy!"

Erza's demeanor suddenly changed, "HAI! I APOLOGIZE NATSU-SENPAI! PLEASE PUNISH ME ACCORDINGLY!"

Natsu and Gildarts both sweat dropped.

"I was kidding Erza… jeez. You know you don't have to take everything at face value." Natsu said with mirth in his eyes.

Erza bowed, "Hai! I understand senpai!" She then brought out a notepad and murmured to herself while writing down what she just heard, "Lesson… one… don't… take… things… at… face… value! A truly marvelous lesson indeed!"

Natsu sweat dropped yet again, "Yeah… don't mention it…"

Erza nodded furiously before she spoke, "As chagrined as I am to say this, I must be taking my leave now for my duties as the school president calls."

Natsu tilted his head in curiosity, "What school do you go to?"

"Fairy Tail High." She replied with pride evident in her voice.

"What! No way! I attend that school too!" Natsu replied excitedly.

Erza's eyes glinted, "That is very excellent! Perhaps we can meet up for lunch on Monday?"

Natsu nodded, "Yeah yeah! You should meet me on the roof! That's where me and my buddy eats lunch at!"

Erza frowned, "Senpai… that is breaking the school rules… however, I will overlook this fact and indeed meet with you! Is it okay if I bring my friends as well?"

Natsu hesitated, he wasn't really sure if they would want to be around him and Gajeel, he spoke uncertainly, "Uh… maybe! Only if they don't mind me and my friend…"

Erza beamed, "They are my best of friends and they will accompany me to our lunch! I am sure you will enjoy their company senpai!"

Natsu laughed, "Alright, but can you stop calling me senpai?"

"No senpai!"

"Oh come on! It's weird!"

"I am most sorry senpai, but it does not change the fact I am your kouhai, and since you're my superior, I must abide by the rules."

Gildarts watched with a hidden smile as the teenagers argued. his son was finally making friends… Maybe, just maybe, they could permanently settle here.

Gildart's facial expression hardened,

' _Unless_ _ **he**_ _comes after us…'_

* * *

 **X**

* * *

 **DUN DUN DUN! WHO IS** _ **'HE'**_ **OF GILDART'S THOUGHT!**

 **I'm hoping no one will ever guess correct.**

 **One guess per person. No listing off names :/**

 **Regarding this story, I've gotten 13 PMs about a lemon scene… and several reviews? Yes lemon or no lemon? Obviously ratings would change and it'd come WAYYY the hell later.**

 **Hey if you guys REALLY want a badass Natsu, I have a crossover with Natsu in Naruto's world… IM JUST SAYING!**

 **Sorry for promoting my other story shamelessly**

 **But I am indeed shameless.**

 **I'm just a random hobo after all…**

 **Don't forget to review about adding lemons to the story!**

 **-Ze Random Hobo Out.**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: HELLO MOTHER FUC**** ;) proud to say noone guessed right as to who 'he' was. as far as my knowledge goes, some of yall guessed somewhat closely; and by that i mean, your guesses are involved with 'he'. JUST TO LET YOU KNOW, 'HE' AS IN THE MYSTERIOUS MAN WAS JUST A LITTLE PREVIEW TO A MAJOR PLOT. Major plot wont happen for a while!**

 **Anyhoo, this is a quickfire update because i reached 400 reviews! Nioce! And i also love you all.**

 **And nearly everyone who reviewed about mixing a lemon element into this story said yes. Some of you people cheated and had two guesses! Shame on you guys! no cookies for anyone.**

 **SO, THERE WILL BE A LEMON, RIGHT NOW. NATSU WHIPPED OUT HIS CO-**

 **Jk, but no lemon will even happen until later, way later... I will warn you somehow about when a lemon will happen just in case you're uncomfortable with it! Thank you all! bless yall!**

 **To The Reviewers:**

 **AlphaDemon: I'm glad you enjoy it! And i will most definitely put a warning sign when i implement a lemon.**

 **RandomChild: Thank you very much! that means alot to me!**

 **yours truly: It is a NaLu, i was just fleshing out Erza's character on my take on her. She just seems so incredibly blatant so i somewhat exaggerated it;)**

 **PinkFireAndGoldenStars: Thank you for your input! Alot of things are gonna be looking up in a few chapters ;)**

 **TheHeirOfSpain: Wow, thank you very much! i hope i don't disappoint you with my future contents! i'll strive to make em good!**

 **MadokaFairy: Bless you! thank you for reviewing!**

 **Thank you to all with the kind words; i appreciate it very much and it actually helped me in an early post!**

 **Word count: 2.9k**

* * *

 **The Misfit**

 **Chapter 11: Why Can't Weee Be Friends~**

* * *

 **X**

* * *

Natsu felt groggy as he woke up. He rubbed his eyes with slowed movements; his body just felt really heavy for some reason. His eyes adjusted and he realized it was either really late, or really early; seeing how the sun wasn't there to bother him. Since it was getting somewhat visible, Natsu assumed it must've been pretty damn early.

He sat up and heaved his feet off the side of his bed with great effort. Shoulders slumped, Natsu stared blankly at seemingly everything yet he was seeing nothing.

Basically, he was spacing out.

Natsu tried thinking why he felt like complete shit for several long minutes before drawing a blank. Natsu checked the time and saw that it was 4:02 A.M.

Well, at least he knew now it was Sunday. Maybe recalling yesterday's event would explain this shitty feeling…

' _Alright… so what happened yesterday, I woke up and went to work out…saw Gajeel the blue haired chick and Lucy-'_

Ah, yes… Now he knew why he was feeling like shit.

Well, he sort of knew.

Lucy fucking Heartfillia.

He didn't know why she had that much influence over him but unfortunately and weirdly, she did.

Regardless, she was the cause for his bad night of sleep. At least that's what he thinks- no, that's what he knew. He tossed and turned all night because of some nagging tug in his emotional state of mind.

He eventually dragged his feet off of the ground and headed to the restroom with a slowness that rivaled a turtle's pace.

He had to start his day sometime, seeing as he probably wouldn't be able to get back to sleep, might as well start off with a shower. Plus, he wasn't going to let a little thing like this stop him from being himself.

Besides, he had friends now.

He smiled as he stepped in the shower at this realization.

' _I have friends now!'_ he cheerfully thought as water ran down his body.

"I ain't letting no one bring me down!" He loudly declared with a determined look in his eyes.

Suddenly, Gildarts voice could be heard.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP NATSU! SOME PEOPLE ARE STILL ASLEEP."

Natsu chuckled sheepishly.

"Whoops."

* * *

 **X**

* * *

Lucy growled while banging her head against the wall. She was currently in the midst of cursing herself for her stupidity. When she had gotten home from her run in with Natsu, she realized that her stupidity and insecurities had upset a person who didn't deserve it.

She felt like a complete ass.

Welp.

She had really gone and done did it this time.

' _ **WELL SHIT, YOU SURE INDEED GONE AND DONE DID IT YOU YOU SPOILSPORT!'**_

Lucy blanched. Oh god no, it was _her_. Why was it she always picked the _worst_ possible moment to pop up?

' _ **YOU'RE DAMN RIGHT IT'S ME! And I'll have you know that you put yourself in these situation, so as the conscious with the better common sense, I intrude on OUR wellbeing!'**_

Lucy gave a frustrated sigh, _'Yeah yeah… I know… Damnit! This is Déjà vu all over again!'_

' _ **Calm your massive tits down! I have a solution… well it's more of a compromise, but same difference!'**_

Lucy cocked an eyebrow, _'A compromise…?'_ Lucy then narrowed her eyes in suspicions, _'… What kind of compromise?'_

Inner-Lucy smirked, _'_ _ **Alright, so here's my compromise…'**_

* * *

 **X**

* * *

Sunday passed by quickly for Natsu and despite his usual demeanor of being slightly stoic and cool, he found himself being both anxious and excited. He was excited because he would be meeting Erza for lunch and anxious because he had to go to class.

He dreaded going to class; he knew it was inevitable, but he eventually had to meet with his blonde bipolar neighbor in some fashion.

Some way.

Some how.

It was bound to happen.

Natsu sighed and stared at the classroom door before pushing it open, he smirked when he saw no one there; he had taken extra care to come a half hour early so he'd be able to just sit in his corner and avoid eye contact with everyone.

Especially _her_.

Yes, it was a great diabolical plan that he had concocted to avoid trouble-

On instinct, Natsu ducked when he felt a projectile coming his way. He was able to glance at the projectile and recognized a fist.

Natsu rolled back to create distance between the attacker and him as the fist hit the edge of his billowing scarf.

Then he blinked…

And he blinked again.

Then he grinned, "Oho! So metal head decided to show up to class today eh?"

Gajeel growled, "Come here and let me hit you!"

Natsu ran to a corner of the classroom and stuck laughed before smiling impishly, "And why the hell would I let you do that? Not a single person in the world would let someone hit them unless they're a masochist or an idiot!"

"Good thing you're an idiot!" Gajeel yelled back.

"I know you are, but what am i?" Natsu childishly retorted, enjoying his friend's anger.

"This is payback!"

"Payback…?" Natsu looked a bit confused as he racked his brains for a possible answer. His face lit up in realization, "Oh! Are you talking about that incident with the blue midget?"

"Oi! Watch it! She's not a blue midget! And I am talking about that and… WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT TO ME!?"

Natsu crossed his arms across his chest, "You're telling me nothing good came across from that?!"

Gajeel blushed, "W-well I wouldn't say _nothing_ good came out of it, but I wa-"

"Stop doing that you nasty! What are you, A little school girl?!" Natsu asked with a slightly disgusted face.

Gajeel didn't know what the hell he was talking about but he took offense to the pinkette's words, "HUH! What the hell are you talking about Dragneel!"

"You blushing like an idiot!"

"I am not!"

"Whatever, I'm guessing you're gonna stay in class today then?" Natsu asked as he walked to his seat in the corner.

Gajeel followed suit and replied gruffly, "I guess, heading back up for lunch?"

Natsu nodded in affirmative, "Yep, by the way, got a surprise for lunch today."

Gajeel sighed, "Listen Dragneel, you can't surprise me if I already know you're gay."

Natsu glared, "I am not gay. I REPEAT; I AM NOT GAY!"

Gajeel chuckled roughly at his reaction. They ignored the students that were trickling in a few people at a time.

Natsu's visage changed into a smirk, "You know what? I think _you're_ gay."

It was Gajeel's turn to glare this time, "And why the hell would you think that?"

"Cause you're too scared to make a move on a certain sea creature." Natsu's eyes glinted mischievously.

"Scared of a certain sea creature…?" Gajeel murmured to himself trying to connect the pieces.

Natsu rolled his eyes, "You idiot, I'm talking about _Shrimp-chan_ and if it that doesn't clear it up for you, I suppose I can say her name if you _really_ need me to clear it up for you; LE-"

"Shut up Dragneel!" Gajeel hissed out venomously.

They continued bantering and bickering while the students stared at Natsu in awe; the new kid had managed to bring Gajeel to class _and_ take verbal shots at him?

What a legendary badass.

Everyone continued to gawk and stare at Natsu like he was an extraterrestrial being. Just how did this entity bring the metal pierced hornet down from it's nest?

This was the scene that Lucy walked upon. A class full of kids staring at one Natsu Dragneel and Gajee-

What the fuck!

Lucy stared at Natsu with a mixture of curiosity and wonder; was it him who brought the almost non-existent boy to class?

' _How in the hell did he accomplish that?!'_

Almost immediately following her thought, Lucy heard the door slam shut and a voice follow suit.

"Alright everyone! Class is starting! Get in your damn seats!" Loke bellowed. The orange haired teacher then brought out a clipboard. Everyone waited looking expectantly at him while occasionally stealing glances at the two 'delinquents' in the corner.

Reading off from his clipboard, the orange haired teacher began reading off the attendance. One by one, names were called until he was finished.

Once done, he turned around and headed towards the whiteboard, "Alright class, today we're gonna be focusing-"

"Yo teach, you didn't call my name." a gruff voice came.

Loke Leo blanched, he hasn't heard that voice since the beginning of the semester… And because of that, he got used to the fact that Gajeel was never there. Hence the reason he always skipped his name.

"A-Ah! G-G-Gajeel! You're here today…" Loke stuttered out.

Gajeel simply nodded while Loke spouted off random excuses as to why he didn't read off Gajeel's name. Natsu took this opportunity to lean in and whispered something into Gajeel's ear.

"Penis."

Gajeel closed his eyes and tried to reign in his emotions. The word that Natsu just whispered to him was actually stupidly funny. Gajeel's chest started to shake from the laughter he was trying to hold in. Alas, it was not meant to be as a slight "gihi" erupted from his mouth.

The class sat with mouths agape with their attention directed towards the source of the noise. Natsu leaned back and smirked as the idiot in front of him kept on laughing while trying to glare at him.

Natsu simply looked outside the window and hummed an innocent tune as he feigned ignorance to his friend's situation.

"Dragneel- Gihi- You piece of- gihi- asswipe!" Gajeel attempted to growl out.

Suddenly, Natsu just bursted out in laughter and gave a huge smile. It was just too much for him and to add the fact that everyone was staring at them made it a hundred times funnier.

Nearly everyone's jaw in the class dropped to the floor. Guys were looking at Natsu thinking how the hell he made fun of the infamous Gajeel without getting his face pummeled in. That or how brave he was to do what he just did.

Girls on the other hands were blushing furiously at the sound of Natsu's laughter. Never had they heard such a harmonious laughter from a boy. They never expected such a soothing voice from the supposed delinquent… Perhaps they ought to rethink their opinions of him?

Maybe, just maybe…

Lucy was stared at Natsu enraptured by his laughter once again. It was just so damn _smooth_. And not just that, it was so joyful and it radiated happiness.

' _ **And it ain't just affecting you! Look all these idiots blushing like schoolgirls!'**_ Inner-Lucy mentally yelled.

Already being used to her outburst (Inburst?), Lucy rolled her eyes, _'They ARE school girls, god you're so dumb sometimes.'_

' _ **You literally just called yourself dumb.'**_ Retorted inner-Lucy.

And so their mental bickering began.

Again.

Lucy was about to retort to Inner-Lucy's remark about Lucy being a hobo of some sorts when her phone vibrated. Shutting off her mental connection with her other subconscious, she whipped her phone out and cocked her head at the message.

 **Erza Scarlet:** _Greetings once again Lucy. It is I, Erza Scarlet who is messaging you. I am sending this message to you and Levy McGarden to inform that both of you will be accompanying me on an expedition during lunch._

Lucy sighed. Why was it that she was always dragged into the most troublesome situation? She was going to use that time to approach Natsu and hopefully patch up some rough works.

' _Maybe I should just tell her that I'm busy with actual important school stuff-'_

Suddenly, her phone vibrated again signaling another message had been received.

 **Erza Scarlet:** _You nor Levy has a choice in the matter._

' _Well, there goes my plans.'_ Lucy dully thought.

* * *

 **X**

* * *

Loke was super hung over; him and the other teachers gathered over the weekend and celebrated a new teacher named- uh… her name was…

Loke blinked.

' _Huh, I can't seem to remember her name… Ugh… too drunk.'_

Because of his blasted headache, he decided to let class go to lunch a half hour early; Since lunch was an hour, he'd use that time to drive to the store and get some aspirin or something.

"Alright class! Because of erm- an emergency situation, class will be let off early for lunch! Just don't tell any teacher or person with authority that." Without waiting for any from of response, Loke briskly walked out.

Natsu and Gajeel quickly followed suit without anyone noticing. By the time everyone realized what their teacher had said, they cheered loudly and then suddenly it got quiet.

A random student asked, "Wait… Lunch doesn't serve for another half hour… What the hell are we supposed to do in the mean time?"

Insert more awkward pause.

For about thirty minutes.

* * *

 **X**

* * *

"Oi! Dragneel! I gotta take a shit. I'll meet you up there?" Gajeel said as he walked toward the restroom.

"Yeah yeah." Natsu waved him off as he headed towards the stairs leading to the roof. As soon as he reached the last stair, he opened the door leading outside.

' _Oh lord, why the hell can't I catch a break from blondes?'_ Natsu thought as he saw a person waiting and staring at him. Natsu sighed, "What do you want?" his tone of voice wasn't hostile or antagonizing, it was more of a tired and slightly annoyed tone. This was a person he did not want to see.

Kami his luck was so damn unfortunate.

The blonde looked at him, "I've been looking for you."

Natsu smirked, "Sorry man, I'm not gay."

Laxus scowled but otherwise didn't fall for the verbal taunt, "Whatever you queer, that's not why I'm here. What's your relation to the blonde bimbo?"

Natsu narrowed his eyes, having a good idea of whom he was talking about, he still feigned ignorance, "Hmm? There are so many blondes in the world… Could you describe her for me?"

Laxus growled but otherwise complied with his game, "Bitch with brown eyes, huge tits, bubble butt, skinny waist-"

Natsu slammed his fist into his hand, taking on a look of realization, "Oh! I know who you're talking about! Big titted blonde? Sound's a lot like your mother." He finished snidely.

Laxus gritted his teeth in anger and glared at the teen across from him, "If you don't stop fucking around, I'm gonna kick your ass!"

Natsu scoffed, "Like you kicked my ass on the train?"

"You got lucky!" Laxus yelled.

Natsu's eyes hardened, "Want me to prove you wrong?"

Laxus rolled up his sleeves as an answer.

* * *

 **X**

* * *

 **A/N: WHAAAAM BAAAAAM! BADASS NATSU INCOOOOOMING!**

 **I know you guys are gonna look forward to the next chapter. From the looks of it, an impending fight is about happen... but knowing me, one should expect the unexpected...  
**

 **A possible meet up between Lucy Gajeel Natsu Erza and Levy!  
**

 **Hi! to address everyone else, Gray will be introduced along with Juvia soon enough! Sorry to keep yall waiting!**

 **BY THE WAY, FINALS WEEK IS APPROACHING SO MIGHT DIE FOR A WEEK OR TWO.**

 **Sowwy yall.**

 **Random Hobo Out.**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Sorry! meant to upload yesterday. but i got home and was way too tired to edit. Sorry! finals are almost over! i have one last final this coming Tuesday so please remain patient with me!  
**

 **I hope this chapter delivered a degree of badassery for you guys. I didn't really plan on inputting this type of chapter but people were getting restless.**

 **Supply and demand eh?**

 **BTW! OI! I'M A HETEROSEXUAL DUDE. 19 YR OLDS. SOME PEOPLE NEED TO STOP MESSAGING ME WEIRD MSGS. YOU KNOW WHO YOU GUYS ARE! AND YES. GUYS!**

 **To the reviewers:**

 **Nalu kitty: I'll be implementing a type of event like this. It's a somewhat major 'arc' I suppose. BUT! A beach event is something I think I can and will do! Thank you much!**

 **Guest 2.0: yep, I hinted at it in not so subtle ways.**

 **What is a lemon: Lemon is a smut. Smut is a piece of writing that focuses heavily on sexual activities.**

 **AnimeAddict: I will not be having Natsu and Lucy have sex in the next chapter. Lol.**

 **2468guesswhoisreallygreat: Nope, Lucy does not know YET that Natsu is her savior on the train! She will though soon enough.**

 **I really appreciate all te amazing reviews! you guys are super duper encouraging. thank ya'll much!**

 **Word count 3.3k**

* * *

 **The Misfit**

 **Chapter 12: Dangerous Blondes**

* * *

 **X**

* * *

Natsu sighed as he went to place his scarf in a safe corner; can't have his precious item getting ruined from a little scuffle, now could he?

Unfortunately for him, Laxus wasn't anything like Gajeel in the sense that he had self-pride in the matter of fighting a fair fight; no, Laxus was here to redeem himself by completely wrecking the guy that embarrassed him on the train.

So it came to no surprise when Laxus ran at Natsu to gain the upper hand. It seemed to Laxus that Natsu wasn't aware of his surrounding as he went to place whatever it was away safely.

However, unfortunately for _Laxus_ , Natsu was actually well aware of the fact that Laxus was a spineless prick. That didn't stop him from calmly walking away as if he wasn't really worried about anything.

And truth be told, he wasn't.

Laxus closed in on his target with a triumphant smiled on his face, he cocked his fist back to deliver a powerful blow and launched it towards the _seemingly_ unsuspecting boy.

Natsu mentally groaned, _'Man… maybe I should just walk away- never mind, here he comes now.'_

Natsu's honed instincts told him to duck. Natsu smirked as he felt a punch fly above him and heard a surprised grunt from his attacker.

Natsu chuckled as he looked at the irritated senior in front of him, "You know, I could actually feel that punch pass me by, you're actually pretty fast."

Laxus facial expression turned into an arrogant smirk, "Of course I am! I'm the top dog around here!"

"Hn."

Laxus' face returned to his original state of mind; irritation. The sound that Natsu responded with served to piss him off even more.

While Laxus brooded over Natsu's response, Natsu himself placed his scarf down on the ground neatly. He then placed himself several yards away from his scarf; far enough to have his scarf avoid any damage and close enough to stop Laxus from going after it.

After all, if Laxus was low enough to go after him with his back turned, then who was to say he wouldn't go after Natsu's scarf? Although Natsu didn't think Laxus was smart enough to piece together that the scarf was all that important to Natsu.

Natsu turned and stood unflinchingly still in what seemed to be a relaxed manner as the blonde occupant of the roof charged at him with anger marring his face. Laxus yelled with fury as he swung wildly at the beanie wearing teen. Instead of backing away and dodging, Natsu stood still and avoided everything with minimum movement.

Natsu could have yawned as he misdirected Laxus's wild punches left and right. Every once in a while he would dodge for several seconds just to piss him off. Natsu smiled widely on one particular punch and made sure Laxus saw his happy visage.

Laxus growled and jumped back to create distance. He used his forearms to wipe at the sweat that was starting to roll down his face.

Natsu raised an eyebrow, "Oh? And what's this… you're already done? Such a shame… Looks like it wasn't all luck after all… Ain't that right Pikachu?" obviously taking a snark at Laxus's lightning scar.

Laxus scowled as he glared at the onyx eyed teen in front of him, "Shut up fagget!"

Natsu frowned, "Bit harsh aren't ya?" Without waiting for the blonde to respond, Natsu rolled his shoulders and finally settled into his guard, "Well come on then, come and get this can of whoop ass!"

Laxus yelled with anger once again as he charged like a brainless brute. Natsu shook his head with disapproval, "Dude, you must be borderline retarded. You've attacked like this every single time, can your brain tell you to anything else-"

 _ **SPLAT!**_

Natsu paused as he felt something wet hit his cheek. Following the wet contact came a solid punch that made Natsu stagger. Facing away from the sun, Natsu looked slightly down, shadows covering his facial expression making him look a bit ominous.

"How'd you like that huh?! Bet you didn't expect me to spit on you before landing that haymaker on you! Who's the stupid one now!" Laxus seethed.

An arrogant smirk arranged itself on Laxus's face, "What's wrong? Cat got your tongue? Or did I hit you too hard? Come on you little pussy!"

Natsu mumbled something incoherent to the blonde senior.

"I couldn't hear you bitch! Speak up, or maybe I did hit you a little too hard! Ha! You're not shit-"

"I _said_ , big mistake." Natsu looked up jaws clenched with raging anger in his eyes. The anger was so intense that even Laxus gulped slightly in nervousness.

"H-H-Ha! L-like you can d-do anything!" Laxus voice cracked.

Natsu cranked his neck and a brutal cracking of the bones made itself heard. Natsu nodded to himself, "Much better."

Then he blurred out of Laxus's vision. Laxus threw his head around wildly, looking for any telltale sign that could give him an inkling as to where his opponent went.

One moment he was there cracking his neck.

Next moment he was just _gone_.

Suddenly, Laxus felt a jaw crushing fist impact his cheek. The sounds of bones snapping told him that a bone or two had probably been broken. Suddenly a gut winding punch landed on his ribs with another nasty snapping noise indicating another probable broken set of bones.

Laxus groaned as he fell face first into the ground with his nose at the forefront, taking the brunt of the damage.

 _ **CRACK!**_

That was the sound his nose made.

Yep, Laxus definitely a few broken bones.

"Holy shit."

Natsu turned his attention to the person who had just spoken; evidently someone who had been watching.

Gajeel was staring wide eyed at form of Laxus, "Damn dude, I think you broke him."

Natsu shrugged, "He was asking for it."

Gajeel nodded, "Yeah, knowing him, he probably did…"

Natsu scoffed, "You know this prick?"

"Know _of_ him, don't actually _know know_ him." Gajeel replied.

Natsu nodded as Laxus continued moaning in pain. Laxus would have talked but the pain was a bit too much for him at the moment.

Natsu poked the guy with a random stick that he had magically obtained, "Oi! When are you gonna leave" poke. "It's not like I broke your legs… Or did i?" poke to the legs. "oi!" poke.

Gajeel sweat dropped.

Several minutes after Natsu decided to cease stabbing the prone man with a stick, Laxus slowly stood up on shaky legs. Once establishing his balance, Laxus walked to the door that led downstairs. He threw a murderous glare to Natsu, "Don't think for a second this is over!"

Natsu turned around and smirked to Gajeel's questioning gaze, "Watch this bro." He then proceeded to pull his pants down exposing his ass towards Laxus. Gajeel laughed uproariously at his friend's absurdity.

Gajeel looked at the doorway and laughed even harder at the reactions.

Natsu had his eyes closed with his arms crossed and nodded to himself in approval, ass still fully exposed and hanging out. Without looking back, he called out loudly, "And you better get used to this sight! Cause my ass is gonna be on top of you for the rest of your lif-"

"S-S-SENPAI!?"

Eh? That didn't really sound like Laxus… On the contrary, that sounded really feminine and familiar...

Natsu froze.

' _OI OI OI! ONLY ONE PERSON CALLS ME SENPAI- D-DON'T TELL ME…'_ Natsu started filling with dread.

He then heard the unmistakable sound of blackmail being created.

 _ **CLICK!**_

Yep. Someone just took a picture.

…

Shit.

* * *

 **X**

* * *

Lucy waited patiently when Erza suddenly bursted into her classroom. Immediately, all noise ceased as the red headed student president stepped in with a nervous Levy in tow behind her. Lucy smiled as Erza turned a cold and calculating gaze at the classroom before spotting Lucy.

"Lucy! Come! It is time for our appointment!" Erza spoke rather loudly.

Lucy sighed, to be honest, she was hoping Erza would forget so she could go find Natsu and make some amends.

' _Well… guess I can just do it after school…'_

Lucy stood up and walked over to her friends smiling. "I thought you forgot about me!" she joked.

Erza shook her head frantically, "I would never forget about you! I apologize for making you think that! Please punish me!"

Lucy and Levy both sweat dropped at their scarlet haired friend. They waited for a few moments only to realize their friend was not gonna stop her obsessive rambling about being punished for her crimes.

Lucy and Levy rolled their eyes before looking at each other and nodding. Each taking one of Erza's arms, they dragged her out of the classroom into the hallway.

"… and for that I shall take everything you decide to hand out accordingly. For I know that this should never-"

"Erza!" Lucy interrupted. "Didn't we have to be somewhere?!"

Erza straightened up and whipped her phone out, "Hmm… I suppose we could start heading up now, lunch will be starting soon so we can't get any food from the cafeteria… but I'm sure we brought out our own lunches, correct?"

Lucy and Levy nodded before shuddering; they remembered the first time they had bought lunches from the school…

It was _not_ pleasant.

Chattering excitedly amongst themselves as they followed Erza, Lucy realized she didn't know where they were going and didn't know what they were doing.

So that begged the question, what the heck were they even doing.

So Lucy asked.

"What the heck are we even doing?!" Lucy cried out.

Levy nodded in agreement, "Yeah! I don't even know what we're doing Erza!"

"I made a new friend." Came the nonchalant reply of Erza. The tone implied that this was an everyday occurrence.

It most definitely wasn't.

Lucy and Levy halted with shock on their faces. Realizing that the two girls weren't following her, Erza turned and raised a questioning eye brow, "Yes?"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN ' _YES?_ '" Levy and Lucy cried out.

"Yes as in why did you two stop following me?" Erza frowned.

"You of all people don't make friends just like that!" Levy cried out once more.

"Erza… did you threaten her?" Lucy asked gently, almost as if she understood why Erza did what they thought she did.

Erza scowled, "I most certainly did not threaten anyone to be my friend! He is my senior at a dojo!"

Lucy and Levy shared another look as they cried out (once again) in unison, "A _BOY_!?"

"Yes! Speaking of which, I would be very upset if I were to be late to this appointment… I don't think I would like to be angry with myself, which might lead to a very unfriendly environment for the people around me…" Erza thought aloud.

Levy and Lucy paled.

"L-Lets go Er-Erza!"

Erza nodded and dragged her two friends in tow as she headed to the stairs. Once reaching the stairs, Levy looked at the steps and internally groaned; she wasn't athletic like her two friends. She never had any needs to exercise. She most definitely wasn't looking forward to walking up the stairs.

Books was the bestest things to happen to life; after all, reading is one of the most amazing hobbies to ever exist.

Was she right… or was she right?

As they climbed the stairs to pass the second floor, Levy spoke a question that had been bothering her for the whole time since the text Erza sent, "Hey Erza? Are we going to eat in the student council office or..." she trailed off, hoping Erza would supply the answer.

Erza sighed, "We will not be eating there."

Levy scowled slightly as they passed the third floor, where the student council office was located at, "Yeah I sort of figured that when we passed the floor where the office is at… So why are we going up here? The only thing up is here is the roof-"

Levy's eyes widened, the only one she knew of that hung out on the roof was Gajeel! Was Gajeel a member in a dojo? Questions fired off in her head as Lucy turned a curious head toward Erza.

"Your friend is on the roof?" asked Lucy.

"Y-yeah! W-who's on the roof!" Levy squeaked out after.

Erza gave a weird look at Levy who seemed to be sweating and pale, "Are you okay Levy? You seem…a bit… _off_."

Before Levy could answer, Erza announced, "Ah! We are almost there! Let us not waste any time in meeting him!" Levy and Lucy were now anxious and excited; who was the mysterious man?! So lost in their thoughts, they didn't even notice a tall blonde male run past them in a seemingly pained state.

When they reached the door, Erza grabbed the knob and turned it to open and stepped through the door frame. The sunlight blinded her temporarily as she shielded her eyes with her hands, "Senpai! Are you-"

Her eyes adjusted and she saw a pair of cheeks.

No, not the ones on the face.

"S-S-SENPAI?!"

Levy turned beet red and quickly averted her gaze as she saw the toned gluteus of the bent over teen. She quickly identified one laughing Gajeel Redfox, although he seemed to have not noticed her she thought with a slight frown.

Lucy was having similar thoughts as her eyes drank in the very, and she means, _very_ toned backside of the guy she had yet to identify; obviously, the back side was facing her so she couldn't identify the face. But the way this guy wore his clothes was very similar to someone she knew… but who?

' _Whatever, I'll just think about it next time… damn look at that definition on them-"_

' _ **SWEET BOOTIES GALORE! YES BABY! WHIP YOUR PHONE OUT SO WE CAN IMMORTALIZE THIS IMAGE FOREVER!'**_ Inner-Lucy mentally screamed.

To Lucy's horror, her body took a mind of its own as it whipped her phone out and went to the camera app.

' _Oh god… please let it be silenced! It'd be so embarrassing if the camera made a nois-'_

 _ **CLICK!**_

Insert awkward pause here.

' _Shit.'_

…

* * *

 **X**

* * *

An awkward standoff ensued as Natsu stared blankly at Erza while Gajeel laughed without restraint as he took in the group of girl's expressions.

Erza was red faced and mumbling incoherent things while Levy and Lucy averted their eyes while flushed to an impressive shade of red.

"So…" Natsu coughed, "You're early Erza." He looked directly at her, not really noticing the two behind her.

Gajeel blinked, finally realizing the identities of the three girls. He bull rushed Natsu and dragged him away several feet.

"What the hell Dragneel!" Gajeel furiously whispered.

"What the hell what!" Natsu whispered back just as furiously.

"Is this your idea of a surprise!?" Gajeel hissed back.

"uh… yes?" came an unsure whisper of a reply.

"You didn't tell me it was _her_."

Natsu rolled his eyes, "Look gearhead, Erza isn't _that_ bad. She's just really disciplined if anything-"

Gajeel groaned in frustration, "You're telling me you didn't see who was behind her?!"

Natsu frowned as he straightened up. He turned around and his gaze fell upon Levy and-

Natsu's eyes widened.

However, his shocked visage quickly turned into a scowl. Despite feeling slightly irritated, he didn't acknowledge _her_ presence. He ignored Gajeel and looking only at Erza, he walked over and said, "Erza, we need to talk."

Slightly alarmed by her senpai's stern demeanor, she nodded mutely and followed him to the other side of the roof.

* * *

 **X**

* * *

Lucy was morbidly horrified. Not only did she take a picture with her phone not on silence, but the person she had taken a picture of was of course, _him_.

Just her freakin luck.

She shifted nervously on her feet as she saw Natsu take away Erza to the other side. They occasionally threw curious glances towards her and Levy. Well Erza threw a curious glance, Natsu glared.

Levy thought Natsu was glaring towards their direction because her and Lucy had stared at his ass.

' _BUT HOW IS THAT OUR FAULT! WE DIDN'T COMMAND HIM TO HANG HIS BUTTCHEEKS OUT.'_ Levy mentally cried.

Lucy gnawed on her fingers nervously as Natsu and Erza approached them.

Upon reaching them, Natsu motioned Gajeel to come over. Once Gajeel came, Natsu coughed and went over to Levy.

"Hey Levy, fancy seein you again!" Natsu smiled while holding his hand out for a handshake.

"Uh… y-yeah. Y-you too!" Levy squeaked out, a bit confused; Wasn't Natsu just glaring at her?!

Gajeel then came and conversed with the blue-haired girl.

Lucy started feeling some perspiration in her hands. She hastily wiped it on her jeans.

However, that wasn't needed because Natsu looked at her and nodded.

"Lucy." He said curtly.

With that said, he turned and went to Erza.

Lucy was a bit shocked that he could be so _cold_ towards her.

' _Fixing this is gonna be harder than expected.'_

Inner-Lucy put in her two cents.

' _ **Agreed.'**_

* * *

 **X**

* * *

 **A/N: LOL! I really hope that butt cheek scene made you laugh cause it certainly made me laugh… no? oh ok.**

 **Anyhow, I know that scene was short but comeon no one in the school is a match for Natsu. Wait till we get to the main plot/arc. It's gonna blow ya mind.**

 **BUT. Don't worry. I know people like when the main character is held in a new light of awe and stuff so I planned for that in the coming 3-5 chapters.**

 **Review yea?**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: I know I say sorry a lot but I am! Late upload because I realized a major flaw in the plot that's been giving me a writer's block. It's unfortunate really; the flaw has to do with the next set of events I wanted to write but I'm having trouble making it connect with a plausible sense of cohesion. Grrr…**

 **AND on top of this, MY FKIN SPACE BAR BROKE! HOLY MOLEY MAN. YOU REALLY DON'T REALIZE HOW IMPORTANT A SPACE BAR IS UNTIL YOU LOSE IT. I have to exert 100 percent of my finger on the damn button. I basically have to stab it with two fingers and it's messing up my mojo!**

 **Anyhoo. I apologize for this short chapter and my delay in updating. Thank you everyone for your support.**

 **To the Reviewers:**

 **Blankwhitesky: While I do like the NatsuxHarem, this is strictly NALU. Don't get your hopes up for NatsuxErza or any other pairing! Sorry!**

 **NaluxBuckets: I thank you for ALL your reviews!**

 **Lazyguest: Gray will be in here along with Juvia!**

 **Guest: Unfortunately, you can't fave a story on a guest acc! You have to sign up, which you should do!**

 **Sorry about my grammatical mistakes!**

 **Thank you everyone for reviewing and following and favoriting!**

 **Please read the A/N at the end please.**

 **Word Count: 3k**

* * *

 **The Misfit:**

 **Chapter 13: Resetting The Game.**

* * *

 **X**

* * *

Natsu stood triumphantly over Erza with a smirk on his face. Said girl was on the ground sprawled on her back looking a bit dazed.

Gajeel, Levy and Lucy looked at the boy in awe; never before had they witness someone handle Erza like a ragdoll. The unbelievable part was that Natsu didn't even break a sweat.

It was truly terrifying.

Natsu offered a hand to a grateful Erza.

As Erza stood up, she gave a unlady like grunt. Natsu shot her an apologetic look, "I'm sorry Erza, I didn't mean to bruise you too much."

Erza shook her head, "No senpai! It is not your fault, however, I wish for a break if that is okay with you…"

Natsu gave an amused look to her, "Erza, you don't have to call me senpai and we didn't have to spar in the first place so you don't have to ask me for anything."

Erza nodded gravely, as if his words were the universal law, "Yes senpai!"

* * *

 **X**

* * *

Natsu cursed himself for the tenth time in the last five minutes.

' _I just had to have forgotten my lunch. Damn it all.'_ He mentally groaned. He was so preoccupied with various thoughts over the weekend he forgot to pack his lunch.

He stood up and pulled out his phone. Seeing that he had almost his whole lunch hour left, he announced to the rest of the occupants of the roof, "Well! I forgot my lunch so now I'm gonna go get some snacks from the vending machines."

"Oi, get me some chips while you're at it!" Gajeel said.

"Suck a dick." Came Natsu's rather crass reply.

"Whatid you say?!" Gajeel growled.

Erza frowned, "Senpai, that was rather rude… Perhaps you should apologize." The tone Erza used implied that it wasn't a suggestion, but rather an order.

Natsu gulped as he saw some dark aura emit from the redhead.

"a-aha! Of course I'll get you some chips Gajeel!"

Gajeel smirked in response.

Natsu sighed in defeat, "Alright, anyone else want anything? It's on me."

"Cookies!" Levy chirped in.

"I would appreciate it greatly if you were able to obtain strawberry chips." ( **A/N: I'll give you three guesses as to who said that. If you can't figure it out… lord have mercy.)**

Everyone around her sweat dropped, "Uh… erm… what if they don't sell it?"

"They do."

Natsu sighed, "I really don't think anyone would sell strawberry flavored chips in a vending machine…"

"But they do!" Erza insisted.

Natsu raised a questioning eyebrow, "You're telling me you yourself actually bought a bag of potato chips that was strawberry flavored?"

Erza frowned, "Well… no. but the temporary vice president of the student council usually gets it so she can aid you!"

Lucy, who was trying to make herself as small as possible in the corner, paled at the mention of her title. She looked at the impassive Natsu with a nervous smile, "w-well t-there is one v-vending m-machine on the s-second floor…" She gulped. "I-I'd be h-happy to t-take you-"

"Then it is settled!" Erza declared. "Lucy, you will aid and escort senpai to the vending machine that contains the sacred strawberry chips." She directed her attention to Natsu, "This is of acceptable terms to you senpai?"

Natsu shrugged, "Doesn't matter to _me…_ " Lucy didn't miss the emphasis on the 'me' part and winced. Natsu continued, "So if she's cool with it, then I guess I'm cool with it too."

Erza nodded, "Indeed! Then it is settled, go retrieve the sacred bag of potato goodness!" she cried out.

Natsu walked to the door leading to the stairs and opened it. He looked back and gestured for Lucy to lead the way. Lucy stumbled and tumbled as she rushed to get up. Giggles and chuckles were heard at her clumsiness. Face burning with embarrassment, she tried her best at scowling at everyone. Unfortunately, The red tinge made her more adorable than scary.

That's what Natsu thought at least.

But he didn't show it. Heck, he didn't even laugh or smile when she stumbled trying to get up; his pride demanded that he remained neutral, so that's what he did.

When Lucy caught sight of Natsu's non-caring expression, her face fell slowly into a neutral expression with a slight hint of sadness; he was probably annoyed and upset with her.

' _ **Well if you listened to me in the beginning, we could've avoided this whole situation. NEXT TIME, YOU LISTEN TO ME, ALRIGHT!?'**_ Inner-Lucy mentally lectured.

Lucy simply nodded glumly in response.

"Are we going or what?" came his smooth voice.

Lucy let out a slight squeak and scurried past him.

* * *

 **X**

* * *

Lucy nervously looked back at the person behind her for what seemed like the hundredth time before immediately shifting her gaze forward. Natsu's dark onyx eyes always met her gaze with an inquiring one. Yet, instead of answering, she returned her attention to the front.

Natsu's impassive gaze made it seem like he didn't care. In fact, it seemed as if he was a little bored if anything. However, this was not the case. Unintentionally, Natsu found his eyes shifting downwards ever so slowly towards her derriere.

The curvaceous bubble-like curve was as intoxicating as it was enticing. With every step, there was a brief jiggle that was to be revered by the gods themselves. So naturally, a hormone filled teen's natural reaction was to feel a little hot under the collar. Despites his hormones raging, Natsu managed to keep a cool façade every time her body shifted slightly; indicating that she was about to turn around and look at him.

Again.

Taking his eyes off her magnificent gluteus maximus, he frowned. _'Why the hell does she keep looking at me? Is she trying to check if I'm still following her or somethin-'_ His thoughts were cut off when he saw her body shift ever so slightly; meaning that she was about to look at him, _again_.

Natsu schooled his facial feature into the impassive façade once more as, true to his predictions, she turned and looked at him. But instead of not responding in any way but meeting her gaze, Natsu sighed, "Alright, what's the problem; is there something on my face?"

"N-N-No!" Lucy stammered out slightly red faced.

"So what is it?"

Lucy hesitated, coming to a decision, she decided it was better to do it sooner rather than later, "W-Well… I just wanted to apologize for my actions as of late…" She turned around and faced him fully. She bowed deeply and yelled out, "PLEASE FORGIVE ME!"

Lucy waited for a response. Any kind of response would do, really. But as seconds passed by without a response, she grew slightly anxious. Seconds turned into minutes as she started getting desperate for a response and her back was starting to feel strained from maintaining the bent position.

Natsu stared for several moments before sighing, "Alright." Natsu crossed his arms, "First off, straighten up please." Lucy did so. "Second of all, I need to know what you want… why were you with Erza and why were you willing to take me to the vending machines?"

Lucy fidgeted under his somewhat intense stare before answering. She spoke slowly, picking her words carefully, "I-I really wanted to show you that I _am_ sorry... I didn't even know Erza knew you existed up until five minutes ago. So imagine my surprise when she dragged me to meet a 'friend' of hers and It turned out to be you. I was gonna find you earlier and apologize but you left so suddenly… But it didn't turn out too bad because I found you, right?" Lucy smiled, only to have it fall when Natsu didn't react in anyway.

She continued, "Well I couldn't really talk to you on the roof because you were busy and I was a bit intimidated. But Erza gave me a way to be alone with you so yeah…" she trailed off with a lack of confidence.

Then she heard a low chuckle that turned into a full blown laugh. She looked up from her bent position curiously to see him laughing at her.

Lucy's hopeful face then turned into a slight scowl, "What's so funny!?"

Natsu straightened up and looked at her… right before he started laughing again.

"HA! HAAA! Sorry sorry!, I just thought you said 'sorry' or something like that." Natsu wheezed out. He wiped the tear that had escaped from his eye from the laughter. "Phew! Alright, sorry 'bout my fit of giggles, what were you sayin?"

Lucy frowned, "Look, I know I _may_ have been a bitch-"

"Understatement of the year." Natsu murmured lowly to himself.

"-but that doesn't give you the right to laugh off a sincere apology."

Natsu gawked at her for a second, "Wait a secon- YOU WERE SERIOUS?!"

Lucy scowled, "You don't have to sound so incredulous!"

Natsu shook his head, "I'd accept your apology but I can't… because I think you're lying."

"What the hell; Why in the world would I lie about an apology?!"

Much to her chagrin, Lucy witnessed another laughing bout from the beanie wearing teen in front of her. When Natsu finally stopped laughing, he regained his breath and looked at Lucy's displeased face that was scowling with an adorable blush adorning it. Unfortunately, her blushing scowl made him laugh.

 _Again._

With every second passing by, Lucy steadily grew more furious as the irritating- yet _handsome_ teen continued to laugh nonstop. Reaching her boiling point, she shook her head in utter disbelief and stormed off.

When Natsu finally stopped his giggle fit, he looked around to finally notice that he was alone. Natsu frowned as he looked around, he didn't know his school that well yet seeing as to how he's only been here for a grand total of a day and half.

Natsu's brain finally caught up to the fact that the 'Ice Queen' that was Lucy Heartfilia had apologized to him. Natsu replayed the event in his head and realized that he had ignored her sincere attempts at apologizing.

Ah, the wrath of an upset female…

Natsu nodded to himself as he acknowledged his thoughts.

' _Shit.'_

* * *

 **X**

* * *

' _Alright.'_ Natsu thought to himself, _'Priority one: Find Lucy Heartfilia and acknowledge her attempts at apologies- Actually. Maybe that should be priority two… Erza's strawberry chips seems to be pretty dang important- AGH! What am I saying! Of course a person's wellbeing comes first!'_ With that thought, Natsu rushed towards the direction that he had thought Lucy went in.

Five minutes later, Natsu found himself cursing the architect of the school for the blasphemous maze that was called the 'hallways.'

"Oh the fucker who made the blueprints for this damn school will suffer by my hands by the end of my life. I will then proceed to demolish- OI! YOU TWO!"

Natsu exited his musings on bringing hell to the architect when he saw two students talking to each other.

"EEP!" was the audible response he received from the two girls; the girls realized that the person who had called out to them was none other than the fabled demon-controlling delinquent. From the two girls' perspective, they saw a figure crawl out from a fissure on the ground ( **A/N: Yes I know they're on the second floor.)** towards them. Seeing nothing but a body figure with shadowed features crawling towards them with white pupil less eyes was not exactly something you were supposed to be happy seeing.

And when did the lights dim

Natsu frowned as he walked towards the pair of girls who were screaming deliriously. Stopping in front of them, Natsu's frown almost turned into hysteric laughter when they stood up abruptly with obvious fear.

He managed to keep it to a tight smile though.

Suddenly, it seemed as if holy rays of light filtered into the hallway upon the 'demonic delinquent'. Said beams of hope seemed to have washed the darkness from his person and in place stood a handsome faced teen.

' _Wow… his smile…'_ Both girls thought with an airy sigh.

Natsu blinked rapidly as he tried to comprehend how their persona changed in such a quick manner. He cleared his throat to gain their attention, "Ahem."

His attempt at regaining their attention seemed to have worked as they snapped to attention. Stars in their eyes, they replied in unison, "Yes?"

Natsu cringed slightly as they scooted near him, "Uh… I was just asking if you knew where a blonde by the name of Lucy Heartfilia went?"

Immediately, both girls' eyes narrowed in suspicion, "Why! Who is she to you?!" they gasped, "IS SHE YOUR SIGNIFICANT OTHER?!"

A bewildered Natsu backed up as he spoke in a voice he hoped to be reassuring, "No! no! I uh, just want to return something to her!"

They visible relaxed and regained the stars in their eyes, one of the girls stepped and placed a hand on his shoulder, "Oh my, you're such a gentleman… what do you say we get some lunch-"

The other girl, seeing that her friend was taking advantage of this fine specimen also stepped up. She bumped her friend out the way and filled Natsu's vision, "Here! I can show you where she went!"

She grasped his arm with both of her own as Natsu felt a distinct rush of blood go up to his cheeks.

Hey! If this was one of your first contact with a girl and she had your arm in between her breasts, you'd blush too!

Acting extremely casual, Natsu again cleared his throat as he looked straight ahead, "So, what way did you say she go?"

"Oh! She literally just went straight ahead!"

Natsu nodded.

"So mister! What did you say your name was- AHH!" Interrupting her sentence was her panting best friend who had seemed to have gained the senses to sabotage. Seeing his opportunity, Natsu ran straight as he called out behind him, "My name's Natsu! Thank you girls for everything!"

The girls who were scuffling ceased their fighting and stared off after the teen with dreamy looks.

Unbeknownst to Natsu, the formation of the 'Natsu Appreciation Club' had started that moment.

* * *

 **X**

* * *

"Oi! Why'd you run off!"

Lucy's scowl became even more pronounced as she heard _his_ voice. God this whole situation felt so damn familiar.

Oh yeah, last time she broke down and hugged the dman boy. She erased her sigh and faced the owner of the voice. He looked slightly disheveled as he held a finger up to have her wait. Natsu was bent over and catching his breath, the two girls that he ran into earlier seemed to have taken a liking to him and ran after him squealing things along marriage and how he belonged to them.

So naturally, he ran; he didn't know why, but those girls felt dangerous.

He shuddered.

Natsu stood up and he looked into Lucy's eyes, "If you're serious about this… then… then… then…"

"Then what?"

"You know, I don't really know; I've never done things like these so I'm acting on instincts here."

Lucy palmed her face, were all guys idiots? Or was it just the ones that interacted with her?

She sighed, _'Boys are such trouble.'_

Inner-Lucy licked her lips, _**'Well I would get arrested for the particular trouble in front of us… and by that I mean lets steal his v-card from him by riding**_ **_him until the end of_ -'**

Lucy flushed, _'GO AWAY!'_

* * *

 **X**

* * *

 **A/N: Alright, my whole archives of chapters I haven't posted have been erased because of plot. The plothole is kickin my ass up and down and the worst part is that it's such a minor detail it's ridiculous. But I suppose that's the reason I missed it… Sigh.**

 **Thank you for the reviews!**

 **Now, for the bad news. This story has been going great. Many reviews and followers along with favorites. I REALLY appreciate everyone. But man, my free time is now non-existent. I barely have free time now and when i do, i'm too exhausted to write another 3k or 7-10 k for my other story.**

 **However, my other story is updated at least once every month and a half.**

 **Weekly updates for this is becoming too difficult especially with the plothole and broken space bar.**

 **Now. I told you all in the A/N in the beginning and i think i need a break. School and work is forcing me elsewhere and i just won't have time lol.**

 **I wont be gone for long, maybe a month or three weeks, BUT! i will return. I assure you. I ain't like em other authors!**

 **In the meantime, you can check my other stores ;)))**

 **Again. I'm sorry about this.**

 **Thank you all for everything! Until then!**

 **P.S. that doesn't mean i wont come back sooner! I might decide two weeks off or maybe five. But no more than a month and half!**

 **Love yalll**

 **-RandomHobo**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: GUESS WHO'S BACK! YEAAAAAAAH! Sorry it took me so long but I have another test next week so let this chapter hold you off for now!**

 **THIS CHAPTER HAS NOT BEEN EDITED OR REVISED SO I APOLOGIZE FOR THE MISTAKES IN ADVANCED!**

 **Holy crap, your reviews were so supportive I couldn't help but want to start writing immediately! I really appreciate all the reviews you guys gave me! So thank you to the following:**

 **IndianaCombs**

 **Cindy**

 **Kasai no sakka**

 **.kawaii**

 **Withwhiskers**

 **Laxusdrayer2324**

 **RunningWithTheRiptide**

 **22LevyMisfit22**

 **A sassy one**

 **Nizu Chan**

 **Nalu Kitty**

 **To the Reviewers:**

 **TheGallopingCupcake: Interesting name! and thank you for your review, I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

 **Salamander1181: your comment made me lol pretty hard.**

 **RunningWithTheRiptide: Yeah, it's a sad day when an author doesn't continue their fic. I was not aware that the anime had an actual fanclub lol. P.S. Riptide… did you perhaps get that name off of a book? I read it long ago. Underground, Giant Bats, pen-sword?**

 **Beastboiallnight: Hmm, what inspired me to write this? I suppose NaLu is one of my favorite pairings but every fanfic suddenly jumps the relationship. Don't get me wrong, there are a few good fics, but they are of the few and other stories never get finished :*(**

 **Rocketcat1025: Thank you very much for creating an acc and fave and following!**

* * *

 **The Misfit:**

 **Chapter 14: Baby Steps**

* * *

 **X**

* * *

"So… nice weather we're having."

Lucy's eye twitched, that was the response he was gonna say to her when she threw out an _actual_ sincere apology at him?

Granted, it wasn't exactly the best of apologies but…

Whatever!

Fine, she'd play his game.

She gave a tight-lipped smile and gave a simple wave in reply.

"Awh, that's it?! What happened to wanting to be my friend again?"

Lucy paused as her neutral expression grew an irritated tick mark. However, instead of replying, she simply started walking again. Much to her ire, Natsu fell in stride beside her.

"So…" he began.

"Yes?" came her short reply.

"How are ya?"

Lucy stopped and took a deep breath while pinching the bridge of her nose; this boy was so freaking irritating! She exhaled and resumed her walk with the same neutral expression plastered on her face.

Natsu frowned; getting a response that was more than three words out of her was pretty damn difficult.

Oh well, he knew she wanted to be on amicable terms with him and that was enough for him. So he poked her in the side earning a stiff wince from her, much to his delight.

Hey, just cause he knew she wanted to be friendly again doesn't mean he couldn't mess around a bit!

Natsu saw the amount of effort it took for Lucy to remain calm and vigilant and he ended up bursting with laughter.

"Oh lighten up Luce! Look, I'm sorry I laughed at your apology but you gotta understand, the girl who is dubbed the 'Ice Queen' was apologizing to me! _Me,_ of all people!"

Lucy lost her cold exterior façade and let a small smile grace her face, "Yeah, I guess it is pretty weird that royalty such as myself would associate with bottom feeders like you, huh?"

Natsu feigned a hurt look, "M'lady! You hurt me so!"

Lucy giggled and immediately clamped her mouth shut. She scowled, "Hey! I was trying to be serious with you! I actually am really and sincerely sorry!"

Natsu rolled his eyes and sighed, "Lucy, if you really couldn't tell by the conversation's tone, you should know that I'm not angry anymore."

"So you're just gonna forget about everything?"

Natsu shook his head, "No, I'm not gonna forget, but I _am_ going to forgive. It does no one good if everyone stays mad right?"

Even after hearing his words, Lucy couldn't help but still feel the guilt in her system. She glanced at him and gave a sad smile, "Yeah… I guess… but-"

Natsu, hearing where was gonna go with her conversation, took ahold of her shoulder and spun her around to face him.

"No buts! No buts at all! Unless we're talking about your actual butt- which is very nice by the way- then I don't wanna hear zip! Ya understand me Lucy Heartfilia!?"

Blushing at the rather straightforward compliment, Lucy nodded dumbly. Her dumbfounded expression soon turned confused as Natsu stepped back and cleared his throat.

"Ahem! My name is Natsu Dragneel! Pleasure to meet you ma'am!" Natsu held out his hand for a shake.

Lucy shook her head with a smile, "Kami you're childish! Fine, I'll play your game." She took his hand, "Hello Natsu Dragneel. My name is Lucy Heartfilia!" she spoke lightly as if making a friend of the opposite gender wasn't such a big deal to her.

By the way, it _is_ a big deal.

But with him, it felt… _normal_.

Natsu knew she had some troubling problems in her past but he decided he wouldn't press on the matter though. He intertwined his hands and placed his hands behind his neck, he gave a toothy smile and said, "Alright Luce! Can I call you Luce?"

"No." she pouted.

Looking at her from the corner of his eyes, he saw her pouting and decided that he would indeed keep calling her 'Luce'. After all, she didn't seem too mad about it. In fact, it seemed as if she didn't mind at all...

"Okie dokie Luce! Let's get to the vending machines! I'm staaaarving."

Lucy sighed in agreement, "Yeah, I'm hungry too, I left my bento on the roof-"

"Lucky." Natsu muttered.

"Huh?"

"Oh nothing."

"No hold on a minute! Why did you say 'lucky'?"

Natsu sighed in annoyance, "Well you see… I forgot my lunch at home and since the school lunch blows, i have no choice but to get snacks as a form of petty lunch."

Lucy immediately thought of a solution to his problem and she gulped nervously, this was a pretty big move coming from her. She began nervously, "O-oh… W-well… you k-know…"

Natsu gave an amused look when she didn't continue, "I actually don't know."

"I was getting to that!" Lucy snapped.

She took in a deep breath and mumbled, "I was just gonna say… that… uh, youcansharemylunchwithme." As the words left her mouth, she turned scarlet and looked at everything but him.

Natsu looked at her blankly, "I have no idea what you just said."

Lucy yelled out an embarrassed "NEVERMIND!" before speed walking towards the vending machines.

Natsu caught up with her easily enough and stood in front of her, stopping her in place. He responded to her scowl with a mischievous smile on his face, "Hey! Don't ya know that once you get someone's curiosity piqued up, it doesn't go away unless properly satisfied?" He leaned in and whispered in a husky voice, "So unless you want to satisfy my curiosity Lucy…" he trailed off.

Lucy shivered at his voice before her face flushed and incredible shade of red. Of course it didn't help that Inner-Lucy was hooting and ranting about taking the boy right there and then. Aimed at both her subconscious and the beanie wearing teen, she screamed out a "P-P-PERVERT!" while aiming a punch at the teen in front of her.

Natsu dodged the offending limb easily and smiled cheekily, "Watcha mean Luce? I just wanted to know what you had said earlier."

"I SAID YOU CAN SHARE LUNCH WITH ME BUT I TAKE IT BACK SINCE YOU'RE BEING A BIG FAT PERVERT!" she shouted with the same blush on her face. She scowled as she realized that he had gotten her to reveal what she had offered.

Natsu stood gaping at her, "Holy crap!"

"Holy crap what!" Lucy replied hotly, arms at her side clenched in a cute childish fashion.

He pointed a frantic finger at her, "Y-y-you're actually nice!" he said dramatically.

That did it, Kami knows Lucy tried being nice to him, but now it was time to inflict the infamous 'Lucy's Wrath'. She screamed an adorable war cry and charged at him.

"Why you- GET BACK HERE NATSU!"

Natsu cackled gleefully as he ran about the hallway.

* * *

 **X**

* * *

As Lucy chased Natsu through the hallways, she ignored all the bystanders watching her with seemingly shocked eyes; they've never seen her act like this, _ever_. But Lucy didn't care about them, she couldn't remember the last time she had so much… _fun_.

Sure she had fun with her girlfriends but that was different from this kind of fun; the fun with Natsu was carefree and it was so… _warm_.

Natsu looked over his shoulder at Lucy to see her looking rather… happy. He poked his tongue out and chuckled when she responded by throwing back a ridiculous pout at her.

He mentally smirked, _'I knew I'd break her walls down.'_

Looks like his previous opinion was correct; Lucy Heartfilia was indeed interesting.

* * *

 **X**

* * *

Natsu stared dumbfounded at the vending machine.

"THEY ACTUALLY HAVE IT?!"

Lucy frowned, "Yeah? Why wouldn't they have it?"

"No one carries around strawberry-flavored potato chips!"

"Obviously you're wrong."

Natsu ignored her and pulled out his wallet, "Alright… what letter and number is it-"

"B-7." Lucy said without hesitation; she was sent on this errand way too often for her not to remember.

Muttering a quick "thanks" before punching in the specified buttons, Natsu waited patiently for the machine to dispense the chips before getting everyone else's requested items. He turned to his blonde companion after getting Levy's cookies, "Oi, blondie! Want anything?"

Startled, Lucy looked up, "M-me!?"

Natsu rolled his eyes, "No, the other blonde that's willing to be near me."

"Who said I was willing to be around you!"

"I don't see anything forcing you to be around me." Natsu smirked.

"You know what!? You're right! I'm just gonna leave!" Lucy turned around and stalked off only to be halted by a hand grasping her wrist.

"Don't leave."

Lucy's breath hitched slightly, she didn't know why but when she came in contact with Natsu, it felt as if she became extra sensitive. She was extremely aware of the gentle yet firm grasp on her wrist. On top of the warm hand on her wrist, his voice was low and slightly husky with a slight desperate edge. She didn't know if he intentionally said it in that tone but-

Suddenly the sensation was gone.

' _No! Grab my wrist again! Why did you take it away!'_ Lucy internally cried out.

Natsu, on the other hand, retracted his hand because the girl in front of him was acting weird… why didn't she respond? Was it him grabbing her? Was that too much? It probably was. Dang it, he really liked the feeling of her soft skin-

' _Whoa.'_ Where the hell did that thought come from?

Natsu cleared his throat before speaking, "Sorry about that Lucy, I just didn't want to get lost…"

Hearing his words deflated her elated feelings a bit, _'Oh… so he just didn't want to get lost- Wait! Why do I even care?!'_ Lucy turned around and smiled, "Yeah! Sorry about that! And I don't want anything so it's okay!"

"You sure?"

Natsu saw a seemingly forced smile that was a bit too wide on her face as she nodded rather quickly. Hesitantly, Natsu spoke slowly, "Uh… okay, so should we start heading back?"

"Sure!"

* * *

 **X**

* * *

The walk back to the roof was rather short and uneventful. Natsu tried jump starting a fun conversation with her but felt that her responses sounded rather forced. So he simply kept quiet for the rest of the way.

Getting to the roof, Natsu handed everyone their respective snacks and sat down to enjoy his own snack.

He reached for his chip and- wait.

Natsu groaned, "DAAAAAAAAAAAAAMNIT!"

' _Damn it! Lucy distracted me…'_

Four pairs of confused eyes looked at him, Natsu responded without looking up, "I forgot my own bag of chips."

"Didn't you initially go for your own bag? Idiot." Gajeel scoffed.

"Yeah…" he glanced at Lucy briefly, "I just got distracted a bit."

"Probably looking at some dude's ass."

"SHOVE OFF YOU METAL FILLED-"

Lucy didn't hear the rest of Natsu's response as she zoned out. Was she the reason for Natsu's distraction; she didn't _not_ notice the tense atmosphere on the way back. She supposed it was slightly her fault but she couldn't help feel a bit down after his response of her not wanting to leave simply because he didn't want to get lost. She didn't know why but…

' _it's because he was rude! Yeah! That's it! Not for any other bizarre reasoning…'_

Inner-Lucy smirked. Sure, that was the reason why her dominant conscious was upset.

Lucy cleared her throat, she had come to the decision of going back to her original offer she been willing to make earlier; the guilt of knowing that he wouldn't eat because of her demeanor was just a bit much for her.

"Ahem. Natsu, we can still share my bento I brought, I packed a lot today!" Lucy squeaked out nervously. That immediately stopped the bickering between the two boys and suddenly, Lucy felt the gaze of everyone on the roof on her.

She looked up slowly to see Levy and Gajeel openly gawking at her. Erza was giving her a knowing nod while Natsu had a slightly pink hue on his cheeks that made him look adorable.

After a few moments of oppressive silence, Lucy scowled, "What!? I feel bad! I'm just being a good Samaritan!"

Gajeel smirked, "Hm, looks like the bunny found her carrot," he nudged Levy, "If you know what I mean." Levy giggled at the implication of the heavily pierced boy.

"Huh?! Bunny? Who's that? And I don't know what you mean…" Natsu asked with a frown. He looked at and Erza and Lucy, "Do any of you know what the hell they're talking about?"

Erza shook her head, "No I do not. I do not see any rabbits with a carrot."

However, Lucy wasn't as socially inept as her two companions, so she knew perfectly well what Gajeel was implying. Because of the boy's implication, she scowled but she couldn't help the blush from creeping up her face.

' _Next time I get him alone, I'm going to DESTROY him…'_ she turned her glare to the still laughing Levy, _'and while I'm at it, I'm gonna destroy Levy too-'_

' _ **OH QUIET YOUR WHINING GIRL! WHO CARES IF WE WANT TO ENJOY NATSU'S BIG BULGING CARRO-'**_

"Lucy?" Natsu poked her.

"KYAAH! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?!" Lucy squealed out embarrassedly.

"I asked if you knew what the hell they were talking about?!"

"O-oh. T-that." She blushed before continuing, "I have no idea."

Just then, Gajeel decided to whisper loudly, "Sure she doesn't… that would explain all the blushing on her face." Levy couldn't help but giggle as she tried covering her mouth.

' _Oh yeah, definitely gonna kill the both of them.'_ Lucy thought as she tried burning holes into the pair with her eyes.

Natsu, still ever the confused teen, frowned before asking, "Who's blushing? And why are you acting all incognito?"

Gajeel smirked. His fellow mislabeled delinquent was such an idiot. However, right before he was about to reply, Gajeel caught Lucy's eyes and his smirk fell. In those eyes, he saw the promise of brutal death if he said anything.

Luckily for him, Erza spoke up, "Levy, do you find Gajeel as a potential mate?"

"WHAT!?" Levy and Gajeel screamed with a horrible blush coating their faces. Natsu roared with laughter while Lucy blushed slightly at Erza's straightforward question, though she had a smile on her face.

A flushed Levy stammered and stuttered incoherent statement while Gajeel tried thinking of a way to redirect the attention elsewhere. The long haired teen's eyes gained an evil glint as he focused his gaze on the beanie wearing teen.

"Say Dragneel…"

Natsu held his finger up as he tried regaining his breath, "Oho- oh man- one minute man." He looked at Erza, "That was great Erza!" He turned his attention back to Gajeel, "So what's up man, you and Levy giving us a wedding invitation?"

"DAMN IT DRAGNEE- YOU FRICKIN- SCARLET!" Gajeel looked at Erza, "HE THREW THE HAMBURGER ON YOUR HEAD LAST WEEK!"

Natsu straightened up with a confused frown, "Huh? Last week? What are you talking about? I never threw a hamburger…" Suddenly, everything made sense.

"Oh."

All became deathly quiet as a dark aura started emitting from a certain scarlet haired teen.

"Senpai… is this true?"

Natsu gulped.

* * *

 **X**

* * *

 **A/N: And there we have it! Chapter 14 of the story! I apologize it had taken me so long to get this up but man… school is freaking crazy man.**

 **Sidenote: I actually looked at chapter one of this story and man I need to go back revise it… jesus it it is TERRIBLE! Anyways, thank you for being patient!**

 **Anyways, please leave a review! You know I love em :DD**

 **Juvia and Gray to be instated into the story soon!**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Have you guys read "Golem" by** _ **Mslead**_ **and** _ **Kytrin**_ **? If not, I recommend you guys go check it out; especially if you guys appreciate a more serious and action oriented Fairy Tail fic! Let em know RandomHobo Sent yaaa!**

 **You know, FairyTail communities are the best reviewers. In my Naruto story, I can barely scrape any reviewers for the story. SO, Stay reviewin' guys! It really encourages an author! By the way, sorry for the late upload! but once every eleven days for the next two updates because finals is approaching!  
**

 **To the Reviewers:**

 **First off, thank you to everyone who is so supportive; Ftfanatic777, IndianaCombs, RunningWithTheRiptide, Valnamoon, PinkFireandGoldentStars, Laxyusdrayer2324, MadokaFairy, Animeassassin4, Nalu Kitty, TheDragonKnights,Miss Fabulous 101, Quinn, Cindy, Nuclearshamu, SomeRandom01,Kasai no sakka, FairyglitterXD.**

 **Cindy: There will be some gruvia! I actually began incorporating them in the next chapter. Thank you for enjoying the story!**

 **Silverstream: My update schedule is once at least every 11 days. BUT, usually I update once a week. But once every week and half for sure unless circumstances forces otherwise.**

 **Sassassassin: Erm, thank you? I think? Lol, this story wasn't meant to be serious at all and was more for a comedic relief. But now people want lemons so I might have to raise the seriousness just so a lemon feels natural. I dunnooo.**

 **MadokaFairy: Lisanna's role will be clarified soon! She is most definitely not an afterthought.**

 **HeavensSetFire: I'm glad I was able to write something for your liking!**

 **On-AnimeCrack: Haha! Enjoy!**

 **Anonymous: When I meant I editing the first chapter, I mostly meant punctuation and grammatical errors I saw. It would help the story flow better. No major improvisation.**

 **THANK YOU EVERYONE ELSE FOR SUPPORTING AND REVIEWS!**

 **TO ALL GUESTS! Thank you all for the reviews! But I would like to address you guys! So! Please make an account or a unique guest name!**

* * *

 **The Misfit:**

 **Chapter 15: Bonding.**

* * *

 **X**

* * *

After facing Erza's fury and getting tossed around for a bit, Natsu eventually managed to placate Erza's anger with promises of strawberry cakes.

"I want three hundred." Erza declared.

Natsu sweat dropped, "You are _not_ getting three hundred."

"Why not?!" Erza glared.

"Erm… other than the fact you would die from a heart attack, it's actually pretty detrimental towards your endurance in the world of Mixed Martial Arts." Natsu admonished with a cool façade. Though on the inside, he was hoping his random yet somewhat true explanation would calm her glare and temper.

Erza looked absolutely flabbergasted. "This is true?!"

Natsu nodded solemnly, "Indeed it is my junior!"

Erza suddenly fell dejected to her knees with a crestfallen cloud over her, "Tell me it isn't so!" Levy and Gajeel awkwardly patted her back.

"It's okay Erza! I'm sure you can have it sometimes!"

While Levy comforted the weeping scarlet haired teen, Natsu walked over to Lucy with a slight blush on his face, "So… w-were you serious… about…"

Lucy looked at him smugly, she knew exactly what he wanted to ask. She gave an innocent smile, "Was I serious about what?"

"w-w-well… u-um… I'm still a b-bit h-hungry…" Natsu stuttered.

"And…" Lucy egged him on with feigned confusion.

Natsu, who was avoiding Lucy's face with his eyes, finally glanced at her face. He scowled as he saw the telltale sign amusement on her twitching lips, "Nevermind! Forget it! Forget I said anything- MMPH!"

Instead of listening to Natsu's rant, Lucy force fed him a piece of chicken katsu. She giggled as he choked slightly, "There there, everything's gonna be okay… now say 'ahh'."

However, much to Lucy's amused chagrin, instead of opening his mouth with the instructed phrase, Natsu glared daggers into her, "I hate you!"

"Awhh… is baby Natsu angwy?" Lucy cooed in a childish fashion. She poked him with her chopsticks, "Huh!? Is bwaby Nwatsuu angwwwwy?!"

Poke.

Poke poke.

After the fourth poke, Natsu suddenly grabbed her bento and scarfed it all down in a matter of seconds, he grinned triumphantly for a split second before looking at a gaping Lucy innocently, "Nope! _Bwaby_ _Nwatsu_ is not angry anymore!"

"NATSU!"

* * *

 **X**

* * *

Natsu yawned as he laid back on the roof, he blew out a relaxed breath as he enjoyed the company of his newfound friends, _'So this is what it feels like to hang out with friends… yeah… this is very very nice-'_

"Senpai?"

Erza's voice brought Natsu out of his musings as he stirred. Natsu gave a curious look at his scarlet haired friend, "Yes?"

"I was just curious… why do you wear a beanie?"

Natsu froze in place; he most definitely was not expecting that question to pop out of her mouth. He looked around to see if anyone was paying attention and much to his horror, all of the occupants were paying rapt attention to the boy's response.

Levy and Lucy looked generally curiously while Gajeel looked a bit alarmed. The long black haired teen decided to take pity on his friend.

"He's bald." Came Gajeel's solemnly serious tone.

Natsu nearly fell face first as a giant tick mark appeared on his forehead, "Y-Yeah… I'm _bald_. Thank you Gajeel." The tone he used obviously promised much pain and torture but it seemed to have fell upon deaf ears.

Gajeel patted Natsu's back with a sympathetic look all the while completely oblivious to the death stare he was receiving from his first friend, "It's okay Natsu, I'm sure everyone would understand that having that particular STD wasn't your fault… Well, actually, it is your fault because you should've used protection but instead you-"

"ALRIGHT GAJEEL! THANK YOU VERY MUCH FOR ANSWERING THE QUESTION!" Natsu screamed as the females of the group seemed to be extremely embarrassed.

"Anytime man, after all, what are friends for right-"

"So I heard you texted Levy something interesting the other day…" Natsu said innocently. Instantly, the attention shifted from the beanie wearing teen to a red faced Gajeel and Levy.

While Erza demanded what inappropriate actions they had performed, Natsu took a seat by Lucy and blatantly stared at the food in her box. Lucy, noticing the somewhat intense desire in Natsu's eyes, she smirked evilly. Innocently taking a bite of her food, she moaned sensually.

Natsu's eyes widened and a small blush came up his face. He shook his head off rapidly, _'Whoa, man I need to get the thought of her out of my head… i thought I just heard her moan- nah it was probably my imagina-'_

"Oh god that's good… mmmm…" Lucy moaned softly.

Natsu looked around to see if anyone else was hearing this but it seems the other three was still occupied about Gajeel and Levy. Natsu scratched his head curiously, "E-Erm, are you okay Lucy?"

Lucy looked at Natsu with an innocent face, "Yes… why wouldn't I be… was there something bothering you?"

Natsu narrowed his eyes, so she was trying to play a game huh, alright, he'll show her why she shouldn't mess with him. Natsu cleared his throat and spoke a little loudly so he could capture the other three's attention, "YEAH LUCY! YOU WERE MOANING LIKE THIS: OH GOD~ THAT IS _SO_ GOOD! UNNHHH, MMMMM, YEAH BABY!"

Natsu of course added some extra fake sensuality to it, but it got the message across. Realizing what he was doing, Lucy was now as red as Erza's hair as she became the sole attention between the five people.

"NATSU!"

* * *

 **X**

* * *

Lunch came to an end rather swiftly as the occupants of the roof enjoyed each other's company. Natsu was voted to clean up after everyone since both Erza and Lucy chasing him caused a mess.

"I still don't understand why you two don't have to clean up!" Natsu grumbled.

"Because they're girls man, and you pissed them off first." Gajeel explained with a smirk on his face.

Natsu sighed as everyone said their goodbyes to leave. But before Lucy left, he grabbed her wrist with a silent message in his eyes, _'Stay_. _'_

Lucy nodded, showing she understood his message. So she hung back and let the others go their way before turning to Natsu, she spoke softly, "What's up…?"

Natsu reeled in his courage, "I'm sorry for whatever I did during the trip for the snacks. You seemed a bit upset."

Lucy froze, _'Crap he noticed that?'_ the blonde bit her lips nervously before giving him a small smile, "I think you were just seeing things Natsu…"

Natsu was already shaking his head, "Nope. Your smile was forced and way too forced, and I'm really sorry for that…"

"It wasn't anything major at all Natsu. So nothing to worry about!"

"Can you at least tell me what I did wrong?"

"Nope!"

"Oh please?!" Natsu pleaded.

"Natsu, I promise it's okay! You can calm down cause you did nothing wrong 'kay?"

Natsu pouted, "Oh alright then… Well that's why I kept ya, you can go ahead and go down now! I'll meet you in class, sound good?"

Lucy looked between Natsu and the door hesitantly, "Are you sure? Cause I can help you out a bit, I don't mind-"

"Lucy. Go." Natsu's voice was firm.

Lucy sighed; Natsu seemed like the type that was super stubborn. "Fine. Don't be too late! She called out as she walked towards the door.

* * *

 **X**

* * *

Everyone stared at Lucy with a nervous eye.

The reason?

She was _smiling_.

And if there was one thing that wasn't normal, it was Lucy smiling. Well, smiling like _that_. To clarify, It looked like Lucy was geniuinely happy. Not a polite courteous smile you had to give because you were a nice person, no, this smile was actually and truly _real_.

The general mass of students looked at each other; nothing ever made Lucy give a true genuine smile. New foreign things always brought upon a sense of awareness and precaution, which also held true in this scene.

Something or someone poked her.

"Oi big tits! What's up with you today?"

What the fuck?

Lucy froze, who the hell had the audacity to call her th-that _slutty_ name!? Lucy turned to face the person who had addressed her in such a vulgar way. Just as the busty blonde was about to tear the person a new hole, she identified the person, or rather girl, that had called her 'big tits'.

Lucy gasped, "Cana!?"

The brunette grinned, "That's right baby, the one and only!" She gave a smug grin at the still gaping blonde, "So what? You can't give your long-time missing friend a hug?!"

Lucy snapped out of her reverie at the fact that Cana Alberona was not standing in front of her. She stood up and glomped the brunette with a squeal, "I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU'RE BACK!"

"I know, but the reason I went away is now the reason I'm here!" Cana cheerfully responded.

"So how'd it go…?" Lucy asked nervously.

"Well you already know that I went to see my dad for the first time, _ever_ , right?" At Lucy's nod, Cana continued, "Well it was really awkward at first because get this; there was another kid!"

Lucy gasped; the reason Cana had gone to visit her father was because she was just made aware of the fact that she had one! She had gone through the majority of her life not having a father. So naturally, when she heard that she actually had a father from her mother on her deathbed, she found him and set up a meeting.

Her father had bought her a ticket and flown her out to where he was currently situated at. Lucy couldn't believe the coward had been taking care of another kid instead of Cana.

Cana held a hand up, "I already know what you're thinking but let me continue Lucy. So I get there and he tells me that he was taking care of another teen, but to make it worse, the guy he had adopted was around my age and my dad didn't have any relation to him by blood!"

Lucy frowned and glared at an imaginary man she labeled as Cana's father, _'Freaking pigs! All of them!'_

' _ **Except that scrumptious beanie wearing-'**_

' _THERE'S ALWAYS A FEW EXCEPTIONS TO ANY RULES!'_ Lucy snapped at her subconscious' thoughts.

Lucy took a step back and held Cana at an arm's length, "So what happened next?! Is everything okay with your dad and you?" She asked fearfully.

Cana rolled her eyes, "Sheesh, always was the worry bug you, but yes _mom_ , everything is okay. In fact, everything is better than okay!"

"Anyways," Cana continued, "do you want to know why?"

Lucy pondered a bit before curiosity and impatience got the best of her, "Why?"

"CAUSE HE WAS FREAKIN' HOT!" Cana shouted. With the same level of excitement, "HELL YEAH! HE HAD THE BODY OF A GOD! I GOT LUCKY AND SAW HIM WORKOUT WITHOUT A SHIRT AND LET ME TELL YA' LORD HAVE MERCY BECAUSE HE WAS AS HOT AS HIS NAME AND-"

However, Lucy's brain ceased hearing Cana's words as her thoughts began to wander towards a certain boy, _'Hot as his name? Funny… that could actually apply to Natsu too-'_

"AND HIS NAME WAS NATSU!" Cana finished with the last of her breath, "Phew! That was a lot of talking! Anyways, my dad and I are pretty good now, he's coming here y'know!"

Lucy nodded mutely, but her mind was racing; Was it the same Natsu she knew? If so, what was Cana's relationship with Natsu? Did they do anything? Why was she feeling so jealous?

' _ **End the friendship now! Kill her! I demand you commit homicide to the competition!'**_ Inner-Lucy seethed.

Both girls vaguely heard the door open.

"What the hell? Cana!?"

Natsu scrunched his eyes to ensure he was seeing what he thought he was and sped over. His eyes widened, "Cana! It really is you!" Natsu exclaimed.

The brunette gave a wide smile, "Hey there handsome! It's been long eh?"

Natsu frowned, "It's only been like a week since I saw you…"

"It doesn't matter! Give me a hug!" Cana exclaimed as she practically tackled Natsu.

Lucy felt her inside twist and wrench at the sight of the two catching up. Suddenly, she heard Cana come towards her, "Lucy, I'm gonna introduce you to this guy, I know he's a guy but don't be a jerk, underneath his bad boy exterior is a sweet guy!" Without waiting for her response, Cana stood back up and faced Natsu while gesturing towards Lucy.

"Let me introduce you to my friend!"

Natsu smirked, "Sure."

Cana started off, "This is Lu-"

"-cy Heartfillia, my best friend!" Natsu finished.

Lucy felt the gut wrenching feeling inside her dissipate as Natsu slung his arm around her. She flashed a nervous smile towards a gaping Cana before scowling at Natsu, "Hey! Don't go announcing stuff lies like that!"

Natsu pouted, "But we're gonna be best of friends Luce!"

Lucy blushed slightly at his nickname for her but still kept her scowl, "Natsu! That's what _you_ declared! I didn't say anything about us being best friends! We are _just_ friends!"

Lucy looked around and saw the classroom's shocked expression. The blonde covered her face with a hand and groaned while looking down in embarrassment; no doubt the class was shocked about how Natsu, a _guy_ , was on amicable terms with the socially proclaimed 'Ice Queen'.

Cana's head kept comically swiveling back and forth between the two.

"WHAT THE HELL?!"

* * *

 **X**

* * *

 **A/N: I will clarify that in this story, Erza cannot beat Natsu in combat. I am not a misogynist but for example, a boyfriend who is physically stronger and more capable would let his girlfriend slap around, not to the point of abuse. AND in this case, Natsu had been fighting alot longer than Erza, by a loooong shot.  
**

 **Another example to clarify; you wouldn't fight against your grandma or mother cause you respect and love them! Its just messing around for Natsu.**

 **P.S. I'm gonna have another Fairy Tail story soon! Natsu-centric!**

 **P.S.S. This chapter has not been edited! sorry!**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Sorry for the late upload! But I have an explanation I swear! So, I'm taking summer quarter but unfortunately, my cousin's wedding is in Hawaii so I'll be spending the majority of my summer there.**

 **So if I were to go to my cousin's wedding, I had to do nearly half the curriculum in as fast as possible, meaning I had to do week one, two, three, four, and five's work all in the first two week!**

 **In addition to that, I'm working on a bunch of other stories!**

 **AND IN ADDITION TO THAT, POKEMON GO ANYONE? #TeamInstinct!**

 **So sorry once again!**

 **To the reviewers:**

 **On-AnimeCrack: I actually didn't put Cana in any previous chapters. Theres an implication in the last chapter that'll be further clarified in this chap.**

 **FairyTailNaluFan12: Thanks for the good luck! And I'm glad you enjoy the story! Hopefully I can keep ya entertained!**

 **Quinn: Thanks! Glad you're still around to read!**

 **OpenTheGateOfTheFireDragonRoar: Gray's in this chapter!**

 **RunningWithTheRiptide: Oh yeah, the realization is looming closer… hehe.**

 **Guest: My music preference? Uh… RnB and Hip-Hop.**

* * *

 **The Misfit:**

 **Chapter 16: Seeds of Envy.**

* * *

 **X**

* * *

"WHAT THE HELL?!"

"OI! NONE OF THAT LANGUAGE IN HERE" Loke bellowed. He adjusted his glasses and looked at the offending student, "Oi! You! Brunette with the tight shirt on- Cana? Oh kami, it _is_ you. This is just great…" he muttered dejectedly.

Cana ignored the teacher, and swung her head back and forth from blonde to the beanie wearing teen rapidly, "Why the- no, _how_ the hell are you two so freaking chummy?!"

Natsu grinned, "Whaddaya mean?! Lucy here is the friendliest person around! Especially to boys!" at these words, Cana narrowed her eyes; what Natsu had just said showed that he knew about Lucy's particular dislike towards the opposite gender.

The brunette was about to say something but Loke cleared his throat, "Ahem, as interesting as your debate is, I have a class to teach. So Mr. Natsu, could you please get back to your seat? Lucy, you're fine since that's your seat and Cana, I imagine that you're not going to be moving so…"

Cana shouted a quick "Ya damn right I'm not moving!" as Natsu grinned in affirmative, but before he went towards his assigned seat, he gave Lucy a poke, "Alright _bestie_ , see ya later!"

Lucy growled and tried swatting at the boy but missed completely. She gave an apologetic smile towards the teacher and glanced at Cana.

The brunette mouthed, _'This isn't over yet.'_

Lucy sighed.

Loke slammed his desk in annoyance, "ALRIGHT EVERYONE! SETTLE DOWN! WE HAVE A NEW TRANSFER STUDENT TODAY!"

At these words, everyone straightened up and whisperings began.

"I wonder what they look like?"

"I hope the new person is a girl."

"Yeah, a friendly, sane, and totally hot girl at that…"

"I hope it's a cute guy!"

"…"

"What?"

"You're a guy."

"And?"

Natsu yawned and ignored all the not so hushed whispers. He set his head down and relaxed, it's been a pretty good day so far. Cana was here, him and Lucy were on pretty good standings…

So deep in his thoughts, Natsu failed to hear the name of the new addition to the class.

However, it didn't seem to matter because the person being introduced was someone who was very familiar with Natsu.

* * *

 **X**

* * *

Gray Fullbuster, a raven haired teen with dark blue eyes, scowled as he walked into his new class. He hated school with a passion. All he wanted to do was fight in the tournaments, was that really too much to ask for?

Apparently so.

He slid the door open and kept his eyes down, they'd be staring. They always stare at him.

' _Dear god these people are annoying! Why are they always staring at me-'_

"-and his name is Gray Fullbuster! Please be cordial and nice to the newest member of our class!" Loke finished as he gestured towards the person who had just entered his class.

Almost immediately, nearly all eyes were on Gray. At first, the eyes were curious at first, but then they widened with shock and then into embarrassment.

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" All the girls screamed in unison.

"WHAT THE- WHY?! WHY DOES ALL THE GIRLS ALWAYS DO THAT?!" Gray shouted back.

Lucy, completely unaffected by the cause of the scream, simply pointed out offhandedly, "You don't have any clothes on."

Gray looked down and groaned, "Not again!"

Cana wolf whistled, "Nice body there cutie! But you ain't got nothing on my Natsu!"

Lucy instinctively turned to glare at her brunette friend, _'YOUR Natsu? WHEN THE HELL DID YOU SEE HIS BODY-'_

Gray suddenly looked up, he knew of only one person by that name.

"Natsu?! Flame breath is here?"

Everyone turned a confused look, did he know the enigma known as Natsu Dragneel? If so, how? Everyone panned their eyes to the sleeping form of the beanie wearing teen. Gajeel, who hasn't been paying attention at all to the new kid's introduction, suddenly stiffened as he felt eyes towards his direction.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU GUYS LOOKING AT?!" Gajeel roared.

This instantly brought everyone quivering into fear, especially Loke, who was currently under his desk praying for normal children to be in his class when these kids graduated.

"We're s-s-sorry Gajeel!"

"P-please don't kill us!"

"Not you! W-we w-were staring at h-him!"

Gajeel looked around suspiciously before nodding, "Alright, just making sure that you guys weren't messing around with me-"

"Gajeel. Shut up!" Natsu moaned. God it was such a pleasant dream. In his dream, the class was empty except him and a certain blonde-

"HEY TORCH BRAIN! YOU REMEMBER ME YOU BASTARD?!" Came the loud voice of Gray.

Natsu yawned, and blinked his eyes blearily before pinpointing the source of the voice, "Sorry, uh… who are you?"

Gray scowled, "How could you not remember you shit head! It's me, Gray Fullbuster."

Natsu picked his ear and smacked his lips slowly, "Uh… nope. Not ringing a bell, sorry naked man."

"I'm not naked! I still have my boxers on!"

Natsu clapped, "Wow, good job man! That's an extreme accomplishment!" he said in a false voice of appraisement. At this, Lucy and Cana stifled a giggle.

Gray growled, "How could you not remember me!? You fought me in the first round of-"

Natsu suddenly stood up, "Oh I remember! We fought! And I whooped your ass! But then I almost got beaten by that weird blue haired girl that followed you around everywhere-"

"You did not whoop my ass flameass!" Gray yelled.

"I KO'd you in the first eleven seconds!" Natsu retorted.

"That was luck you human torch!"

"It obviously wasn't luck if you couldn't beat me all the other times you rematched me- hey! Look!" Natsu pointed to the window, "It's that weird girl again! She's here!" Sure enough, there was a blue haired girl with pale skin blatantly ogling Gray's bare torso.

Immediately, Gray's face paled, "Oh kami, she's here already?!" In a rush, the new student ran out of the classroom to who knows where.

* * *

 **X**

* * *

Class ended rather swiftly seeing that Loke refused to come out his protective shell of safety. Thus, Natsu found himself in front of his newly-minted blonde friend, "Yo Luce! Wanna walk home together?"

Lucy turned a childish glare at Natsu, "No! Not after that stunt you pulled in the beginning!"

Natsu furrowed his eyebrows, "Whaaat?! You're still angry about that Luce?! I thought we were past that as best friends-"

"Friends! Not best friends! _Just friends!_ " Lucy snapped.

"Alrighty! Sheesh! I was kidding Luce! So you don't wanna walk home together, that's fine. I'll go ask someone else or something- maybe I'll just go take a jog…" Natsu said sullenly as he walked away.

Lucy huffed, "Wait! You giant baby!"

Natsu paused with a hidden triumphant smile on his face, "Yes?"

"If you're still here after I talk with Cana, I'll walk with you, deal?"

Natsu turned and gave her an eye-squinting smile, "Deal!"

 _ **Buh dum!**_

Lucy's heartbeat resounded loudly as she took in his breathtaking smile, _'Kami that's gorgeous!'_

' _ **You're telling me!'**_ inner-Lucy added as an afterthought.

Regardless of her thoughts, Lucy crossed her arms in an act of slight defiance, "But don't wait up for me! I might just walk home alone!" she glanced out of the corner of his eyes for his reaction.

Natsu snorted, "Okay Luce, if you say so!"

The buxom blonde allowed herself a small smile as she felt an unshakable inner feeling of delight.

* * *

 **X**

* * *

Deciding to get a work out while he waited for someone to go home with him, he started a walk towards the gym's locker room.

As soon as he reached the locker room, he pulled out a pair of shorts and changed into them. After he donned the shorts, he pulled out another clean beanie he always kept for the sole purpose of working out. With the new beanie being thrown on, he went to run a couple laps after placing his scarf away.

* * *

 **X**

* * *

"Spill the beans or I grope!" Cana threatened.

Lucy held her arms across her chest protectively, "You spill first! How do you know him?!"

Cana wagged her finger mischievously, "Nuh-uh! I asked you first!"

Lucy sighed, "We're not actually best friends, it's like border lining between acquaintances and normal friends."

Cana narrowed her eyes, "Exactly! Why the hell are you guys even border lining on the edge of acquaintances and friendship?! The Lucy I knew would never associate with anything that had a phallus."

Lucy shrugged, "What can I say? He's persistent!"

"So are you!"

"Do we have to go over this?!" Lucy bemoaned.

"Hell yeah!"

"Ugh, alright… it all started when…" Lucy proceeded to tell about every tiny detail that led to her current standings with Natsu; minus the thoughts and intervention of Inner-Lucy. When it was all said and done, Cana simply nodded her head and spoke one word.

"Wow, bitch."

Make that two words.

Lucy frowned, "Hey! But we're okay now!"

Cana smirked, "Yeah yeah, you were being a giant bit-"

"Okay! I get it! Sheeeesh!" Lucy interrupted with a glare.

"Awh I'm sorry! Come give me a hug." Cana said innocently.

"I'm not giving you an excuse to come near my body and grope it," Lucy deadpanned.

Cana tsk'd, "Damn it!"

Lucy crossed her arms protectively before casually asking, "Now, can you tell me how you two met?"

Cana shrugged, "Why do you care?"

"I don't! I just want to know! Nothing suspicious! I mean, we are friends aren't we?!"

Cana frowned, "Yeah but I mean I don't have a hate towards guy-" Cana's eyes widened, "OH MY KAMI! Lucy freaking Heartfilia… do you have a crush on Natsu?!"

Lucy's shocked face shaded into a deep scarlet as she tried schooling her face into impassiveness. It was too late, however, because Cana saw the tell-tale sign of the slight infatuation that took ahold of Lucy.

"N-N-NO!" Lucy coughed and subdued her loud reaction a bit, "no, of course I don't like him! Crazy talk!"

Cana sent her knowing smirk; after all, even she had an infatuation with Natsu when she first saw him.

In fact, she even acted on it.

But that was private for now… besides, a woman never kisses and tells, right?

But Cana supposed if Lucy had a crush on him, she should tell her of what had happened between herself and Natsu. Unless she didn't actually like him…

Cana's smirk morphed into a contemplative frown, "So you really don't like him?"

Lucy was quick to reassure her friend, "I really don't! I mean sure he's hot-" she coughed, "ahem, _attractive_ , but so are a lot of people… you know?"

Cana nodded, "Alright then." Looks like if Lucy truly didn't like him, she wouldn't have to divulge her secrets. Cana then grinned at Lucy, "Anyways! As I told you, my dad picked me up from the airport and the ride home was super awkward…"

Lucy listened and laughed as Cana went in depth into her story as to how she met Natsu. Cana suddenly looked at the time and yelped.

"Oh shoot! I have somewhere to be! Sorry Lucy! We'll catch up more later, 'kay?" Cana promised as she left without a response.

Lucy blinked owlishly as her brain finally processed what Cana had rapidly rushed out.

"Oh…okay."

' _Oh well, guess I'll go find Natsu now.'_

* * *

 **X**

* * *

"He said was going to take a jog… so he should be somewhere around the- oh, there he is-"

Lucy stopped.

Her chest clenched as she saw spotted her only male friend. She quickly turned away only to hear her name being called.

"Luce! Is that you?!" Natsu called out.

He jogged on over and turned her around, "Luce why'd you run away?!" he frowned, "Were you gonna ditch me!? That's not very nice y'know-"

Another voice interrupted him.

"Natsu! Is that your friend- Oh. Hello Lucy."

Lucy gave the speaker an impassive look.

"Hello Lisanna."

* * *

 **X**

* * *

 **A/N: rushed this chapter a lot and i haven't edited it so excuse the grammar and spelling mistakes.**

 **Also, I'll be gone for a month and some odd weeks because I'll be out! Please be patient! Thank you!**

 **Also, i have another AUish Fairy Tail story, check it out and tell me if i should continue!**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: 1000 PLUS REVIEWS! THANK YOU! This chap has not been reviewed/edited and it is short, about 2k long.**

 **Was rereading this story and I am I NOT happy with flow and connective ideas. Might (I will) have to rewrite it all.**

 **Fuck.**

 **Before I begin responding to reviewers, let me start off with this.**

 **ALTHOUGH, this story is a bit realistic, its more of a comedic and light story. Exaggeration and crack-like situation helps with the comedy so please don't tell me to tone down the comedic situations. People enjoy them, and if YOU (you know who you are) make your own story or don't read! Thanks for your review though!**

 **To the reviewers:**

 **Shaunajq:** **Im glad you enjoy!**

 **Ameretp:** **thanks for reading it! I'm glad you enjoy!**

 **Cindy** **: Ah! My loyal guest reader! Im so sorry for making you wait! Thanks for bearing with me! love your reviews!**

 **Stanly3011** **: sorry for making you wait man! Thanks for waiting!**

 **RandomHobo's Lover:** **Love your name lmao! Hope you're a girl though... :/**

 **Gruvia99** **: thanks for waiting with me!**

 **On-AnimeCrack:** **Font is Calibri** **on** **word**

 **Laynapanda:** **Out of curiosity, are you the legit account of Laynapanda?**

 **MultiColoredMid:** **I'm afraid I don't understand your review, you wish to read this Fic online on minecraft?**

 **Guest who reviewed on chapter 11:** **My fanfic was featured on a video?**

 **Thank you all for reviewing, but now I must look over this story.**

* * *

 **The Misfit**

 **Chapter 17: Wager!**

* * *

 **X**

* * *

"Uh.. do you guys know each other?" Natsu frowned and stared at the rather intense atmosphere between the girls.

Natsu heard Lucy speak with a strange tone he couldn't identify.

"Yep."

Lisanna gave a sheepish smile, "Me and Lucy _are_ acquaintances."

Natsu shrugged, "Okay! Um, anyways, Lucy, wait for me here while I change kay?!"

Lucy gave a curt nod and Natsu jogged off to the locker room.

The blonde heard a giggle come from the pale-haired Strauss.

"What are you doing Heartfilia?"

"Didn't you hear? I'm _waiting_. Use your ears." Lucy smirked when Lisanna's smug look turned into a glare.

"I'm serious you bimbo! Why the hell are you waiting for Natsu, who is a _boy_ if you haven't noticed."

"You must be really unintelligent if you don't think I know the difference between the two genders of the world."

Lisanna growled, "You _never_ get along with guys! Why the hell are you associating with one now?"

Lucy shrugged. "Why are you? Trying to add another tally to how many men went in between your legs?"

"I _cannot_ believe you went there." Lisanna gave Lucy a dark look, "just know this Heartfilia, if you continue to pursue Natsu, I'll just pull off another… _Sting_."

Lucy rolled her eyes, "Do you think I care about Sting? We barely dated and that was years ago in middle school." Lucy gave Lisanna a bored look, "Besides, I didn't really like him like that, I just gave it a shot. Too bad he turned out like every other guy."

She had dated the blonde male in middle school for two months before he broke things off with her. Almost immediately, and coincidentally, Lisanna and Sting started dating several days after.

It had reached Lucy's ear that Lisanna and Sting had done… some intimate activities, which suggested why Sting broke up with her.

Lucy didn't so much as hold his hand.

Though right now, Lucy didn't care as much, back then, it made her feel so _terrible_. The hurt and betrayal that coursed through her body at that time burned a deeper imprint of hatred for men in her.

Lisanna scoffed, "Yeah right, I heard you cried about it for _days_ -"

"Cried about what?" Natsu's voice interjected as he came back, "Ah never mind," He dragged Lucy towards the exit of the gym and called over to an obviously shocked Lisanna, "Anyways Lisanna! I'll see you later! Good luck in your tryouts!"

The shocked white-haired girl narrowed her eyes after the retreating forms of a beanie-wearing teen and blonde bimbo.

* * *

 **X**

* * *

"You okay?" Natsu asked suddenly.

They had been walking quite silently for several minutes before Natsu sprang his question.

Lucy shrugged indifferently, though she was feeling irked at interacting with Lisanna.

"I'm good. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, but I wasn't the one who was about to tear off Lisanna's head." The male smirked.

"I was not gonna rip her head off!" Lucy huffed.

"Sure… do you want to talk about it?"

Lucy sighed, she didn't really want to but she had to trust Natsu with some stuff if they were friends. Plus, she wanted to know some things too. "Once upon a time _long_ ago, Lisanna and I were best friends. A new student named Sting came into our school and he was into me. Lisanna was into him too. Ultimately, Sting and I dated."

Natsu frowned and repressed the feeling of angered annoyance that was building up.

She continued, "Sting wanted to take our relationship into a more intimate level but I declined." She shrugged once more, "We broke up, and I'm pretty sure he got what he wanted with Lisanna."

Natsu felt relief then guilt. How could he be relieved that she was she didn't do anything physically in a time where he never met her. He ruffled the blonde's head, "Sorry about that, I could see where some of the bad blood came from."

The blonde yawned, "Doesn't matter to me now. I have better friends in Levy, Cana, Erza, and-"

"-Me!" Natsu interjected.

"Whatever," Lucy rolled her eyes with a smile before her thoughts went back to her conversation with Cana . "Say," the blonde suddenly spoke, "Was there ever anything between you and Cana?"

Natsu stood shell shocked, "W-What?!" he spoke nervously, "W-Why?! D-did she say anything?! She was probably lying!"

Lucy halted in her strides and waited for the beanie-wearing teen to turn around, "Tell me," She glared, " _Now_!" the blonde then added, "Plus, i told you about something about me! it's only fair you return the favor!"

Natsu held a hand up in surrendering fashion, "Whoa now, I don't want any animosity between us-"

"'animosity'?! you know a big word Natsu?!" She mockingly held a hand up, "You deserve a high five!"

Natsu scowled, "I'm actually quite intelligent thank you!" Perhaps, in some other magical timeline, he'd be a dimwit, but not in this universe!

Lucy scoffed, "Yeah, right…"

"I am!"

"Sure…"

"Wanna make a bet woman!?"

"Actually, you know what?! I think I do!"

"Fine, next test coming up determines who's the winner; higher score gets the win!"

Lucy crossed her arms, "Fine, what do I get if I win?"

"You pick your reward and I'll pick mine."

"Fine, If I win, you have to tell me what the hell happened between you and Cana."

Natsu paled but then sported a determined visage; he would just have to pass with a hundred percent.

"Fine…" He then smirked, "if I win, you have to do anything I ask you to do."

The blonde suddenly jumped back with a blush on her face, "Y-you pervert! I'm not gonna do what you want me to do you big perv!"

Natsu sighed, "It, the reward, is _not_ gonna be perverted, now shake on it." He held his hand out expectantly. Lucy eyed his face and his extended hand suspiciously before finally relenting.

She added quickly before shaking his hand, "Anything within reason!"

"Deal!"

"Fine, deal!"

"Deal!"

"Okay!"

"Yeah!"

Natsu stared at her with a fiery determination Lucy found rather attractive-

 _ **'Excellent first step Lucy! Now, drag his hand to your chest so you two can make babies-'**_

Lucy felt her fading blush return full force as she heard her inner voice 'speak' whilst she continued holding his hand. She hastily returned her hands to her sides and awkwardly walked away. Her blush intensified when she heard him speak in an astonishing voice.

"You were holding my hand!"

"No I wasn't you dumbass!"

Lucy started running.

Natsu gave chase.

The walk home was eventful and filled with shrill laughing, giggling, and mirthful teasing.

* * *

 **X**

* * *

Natsu was currently on his bed in a carefree position; he was propped up by his hand and elbow while lying on his side. His eyes lazily scanned the text book and drank in the information.

Though he didn't like trying in academics or studying, he was pretty efficient in studying and retaining information.

He wasn't lazy, but he was satisfied with being a solid 'B' grade student. He just didn't see the effort of putting in more energy into something he wasn't honestly interested in.

Fighting, having fun, and new-found friends were things that took his interest.

His next exam with Lucy was Microbiology, a topic that actually interested him.

He grinned evilly and began thinking of a reward he could reap when he won their little bet.

* * *

 **X**

* * *

Loke sat at the bar with various other teachers while looking at the newcomer who was to teach at the school. Most definitely an interesting individual; hopefully, this person could reign in the wild class of his.

Though he thought that, he doubted anyone could actually handle the class now revamped with the likes of Natsu, Gray, and Gajeel; though the latter was originally in class, he was basically new addition seeing as to how he was never in class until Natsu showed up.

Loke frowned, that was actually a bit weird, how in the world did Natsu get Gajeel to get to class?

Did they do drugs together? Or maybe they were in a gang? Perhaps they were in the mafia? Loke's eyes widened, _'OR MAYBE, THEY'RE PLOTTING ON OVERTHROWING MY LEADERSHIP BY KILLING ME AND-'_

"Loke! Don't you know its rude to ignore people!?" a random teacher yelled while stumbling from a rather unhealthy consumption of alcohol.

An embarrassed look took over Loke's face before he sheepishly looked over at the newly instated teacher.

"Sorry, was spacing out for a bit, did you say something?"

The individual he addressed returned a polite smile before asking a question, "I heard you had some interesting characters in your class? I was just wondering on what made them so interesting."

Loke slamed his drink down on the table top and roared, "ALL OF THEM ARE BULLIES! EVERY SINGLE ONE OF THEM. WELL NOT REALLY BUT THREE OF THEM AND MAYBE FOUR. I DON'T KNOW ABOUT THE FOURTH ONE BECAUSE SHE SEEMS LIKE A STALKER. BUT LET ME TELL YOU ABOUT THEM, FIRST OFF, GAJEEL IS THIS HULKING GIANT THAT DOESN'T GIVE JACK SHIT ABOUT ANYTHING! GRAY, A NEW STUDENT, HAS A STRIPPING PROBLEM AND IGNORES MY WORDS. THE LAST ONE ISNT TOO BAD BUT I FEEL AS IF HE'D WHOOP ASS IF YOU PISS HIM OFF! HE DRESSES LIKE A DELINQUENT AND-"

"Sorry to interrupt your rant but, what was the last one's name?"

Loke sipped on his beer before calmly continuing, "Natsu Dragneel."

Suddenly the person who Loke was conversing with him started laughing. It was several wild minutes before the person calmed down.

"I can fix that problem."

* * *

 **X**

* * *

 **A/N: Welp, here it is!**

 **School started and bleh.**

 **Sorry for such a late upload, but you guys are amazingly supportive! Thanks!**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Sorry all. Getting Hospitalized out of the country is a really bad situation to be in.**

 **To the Reviewers: I really can't reply to everyone only cause I'm damaged goods rn, so let me say that I appreciate everyone's review but I cant respond to all you lovely reviewers as of now only cause I'm not in the condition to.**

 **Next chapter I will respond to you guys, promise.**

* * *

 **The Misfit**

 **Chapter 18: Not So New Teacher?**

* * *

 **X**

* * *

Natsu waited patiently outside for what seemed like an hour before she opened her door.

"Finally!" Natsu yelled.

Lucy let out a squeak of surprise before she glared at him.

"What are you doing!"

Natsu sent her a confused look. "Isn't it obvious? I'm waiting for you!"

"And why would you do that?"

"Because…" The beanie-wearing teen took on a thoughtful pose, "isn't that what friends do?" Natsu sent her a curious head tilt.

Lucy blushed faintly before turning her head away with a "Hmph!"

She marched past the adorably confused teen.

"Let's get going then."

Natsu cheered audibly much to Lucy's happy embarrassment. He quickly caught up to her and slipped an arm around the blonde's shoulder.

Which, Lucy quickly took off with a heated face.

"Natsu! What are you doing?!"

Natsu shot her an innocent look, "What! Don't friends do stuff like that?!"

"Y-yes! But only l-like, uhm, like _close_ friends!" Lucy stammered back.

"But aren't we close friends?"

"Yes, but people might get the wrong idea…"

"And what Idea is that?" Natsu mirthfully asked as mischief danced in his eyes.

Natsu had done some thinking over the past days and realized something somewhat important.

He was crushing on Lucy.

It wasn't that hard to figure out; all the signs were there after all. It wasn't like he was blind to the intimate relationships or more romantic aspects of life.

After all, Cana wasn't really ashamed to push for intimate-

"Natsu!"

Lucy and Natsu turned around and while the boy's face was filled with surprise and a hint of nervousness, the blonde's face was painted with a neutral expression, yet her face somehow had an air of annoyance.

"Hey… Lisanna."

The white haired beauty caught up to them and spoke in a slightly out of breath tone.

"Mind if I walk with you guys?" she glanced at Lucy and smirked, "After all, it is a beautiful day to walk right?"

Natsu spoke slowly, "Uh… sure."

Lucy sighed but otherwise said nothing.

As they walked, Lucy steadily grew angrier and angrier. The reason?

Lisanna was practically swallowing Natsu's arm with her cleavage. What made it worse was the fact that Natsu's idiotic ass was blushing slightly.

And the pale-haired devils giggling was really starting to piss Lucy off.

Thankfully, Lucy was the one who set the pace, which Natsu followed, which, by proxy, made Lisanna follow.

When the trio reached the school, Lisanna was immediately assaulted by her friends.

"Lisanna! What are you doing with him?!"

"O-M-G, are you guys, like, _dating_?"

"Did he force you into a relationship?"

"Should we call the cops?"

Lucy, finding herself being more irritated by the presence of Lisanna and her friends, quickly started a trek towards homeroom. It was barely a moment before Lucy heard someone catching up. Already knowing who it was, Lucy prepared to launch an irritated response but was cut off by his breathing.

Natsu's breath was ragged and desperate.

"Please," Gasp. "Don't… ever," Gasp. "and I mean _ever_ , leave me with those hyenas ever again."

Lucy hid her face to hide the laughter that threatening to spill out. Instead of glaring or responding with snappy words, she slapped his head all the while making sure to angle his face so he couldn't see her face.

"Ow! What was that for?!" Natsu cried out.

Lucy shook her head and simply walked in the classroom. Natsu looked around wildly, as if something in the immediate area could provide him an answer. Ultimately, the beanie-wearing teen shrugged and followed his blonde friend into the class.

Immediately enteringthe class, he heard a pained moan stemming from the teacher's desk.

"That is _the_ last time I ever drink with that person ever again," Loke groaned.

"Who'd ya drink with this time?!"

"Was the teacher hot?!"

"The new chick you drank with last year was super hot!"

"Yeah! The nurse has a killer body!"

"Hopefully this time it's a guy teacher!"

"A young and sexy one too!"

Few giggles and mutters of disgust were heard from male and females.

"Loke, this is why you shouldn't drink!"

"You deserve the hangover for drinking on a school night!"

"You sort of stink!"

Loke glared balefully with bloodshot eyes at his students, "it was the new teacher's fault! That evil soul drank and drank and I had to keep up as a man!" he cried out before smirking evilly, "Besides, you guys are gonna be suffering soon enough too. The person I drank with is gonna be your new gym teacher... and he is gonna give you guys _hell_."

All the students looked at each other nervously, the new teacher couldn't be that bad… right?

Natsu ignored everything and went to the corner of the classroom to his seat. Sliding his backpack off his shoulder unto the ground as he slid into his seat, he heard Gajeel's gruff voice.

"You come in with the bunny girl?"

Natsu, understanding that 'bunny girl' was Lucy, yawned, "Yeah, why?"

…

When Natsu didn't hear a response, he turned around and peered at the taller boy suspiciously. He asked once again.

"Why?"

"Huh?"

" _Why_ did you ask that?!"

"Oh," Gajeel blinked, "It's just weird."

Natsu quirked an eyebrow, "How so?"

"Well, you look like a dumbass delinquent, and Bunny Girl happens to be a cold-hearted b-"

"Oi! Natsu Dragneel!"

The beanie wearing teen groaned, as he recognized the voice from the other day. He turned with a great sigh as he faced the dark-haired teen.

"Oh look," Natsu amusingly smiled, "You have your clothes on this time."

An insulted visage sported across Gray's face, "I can't help it! they come off by themselves!"

Gajeel chuckled gruffly, "Sure stripper boy."

"Gray rounded onto the bigger teen, "You wanna go freak face?!"

"Whatid you call me you stupid shit?!"

Natsu intervened, mostly due to the fact that people were starting to stare. "Settle down girls or else I might have to beat you both down."

Gajeel scoffed but otherwise said nothing, knowing full well that the bastard was more than capable of teaching them both a lesson.

Gray, on the other hand, crossed his arms in a challenging manner. "Oh will you now?" the dark-haired teen leaned forward arrogantly, "do you want to find out?"

Natsu quirked an eyebrow, "Are you asking for a fight?"

Gray's eyes gleamed, "And if I am?"

The beanie wearing teen shrugged his broad shoulders, "Well, I mean, you'd lose but meh."

Gray's face contorted with annoyed anger, "What?! You think you can beat me even though I trained hard for three years?!" He stomped closer to Natsu and all but demanded, "Where's your dojo!? You have one right?!"

Natsu yawned, "Yeah but… I dunno if I should tell you…"

"And why the hell not?!" Gray growled.

Gajeel snorted, "Maybe it has something to do with your stalker that's staring daggers at us through the window."

Immediately, Gray's face paled as his head swiveled around furiously in a desperate manner. Natsu laughed at the panicked look in the dark-haired teen. When Gray realized that no one was around, he rounded on the pair of boys with renewed anger.

"You think that's funny?!"

Natsu's chuckled amusingly, "Before I answer, please calm down big girl. And to answer your question, yes, it actually was funny to see a guy look like a scared boy."

Gray's scowl deepened with an embarrassed blush on his cheeks.

"Anyways," Natsu continued, "You should probably get a seat from the teacher, you ran off last time before you could get one."

Gray childishly stomped off to the front of the class all the while throwing baleful glances at a chuckling Natsu.

Natsu took a glance around and saw Lucy glaring at teen mouthed a message from across the class room.

" _Hi!"_

Receiving no response at the greeting, Natsu furrowed his eyebrows.

" _What's wrong? Why do you look so angry-_ "

" _Shut the fuck up."_

Natsu blinked owlishly.

" _Well_ _that_ _escalated_ _quickly_ _ **.**_ **"**

At those silent words, Lucy's icy visage fell into a slight smile. In response to her smile, Natsu returned a foxy grin of his own at her and she suddenly looked forward with a slight blush with a slight scowl.

After she had entered the classroom, she was in a pretty good mood.

Her good mood had nothing to do with the fact that Natsu left Lisanna back there.

Nope, not at all.

Lucy was initially satisfied but hearing Natsu having fun without her somewhat peeved her. She wasn't really jealous but wasn't he supposed to have no friends?

' _I'm not jealous! He's just disrupting class and I have to stop at is as an outstanding student-'_

' _ **You're jealous, I would know.'**_ Inner-Lucy smugly added.

Okay, maybe she was a _little_ jealous.

"Okay quiet down everyone…" Loke moaned painfully, "Class is now beginning…"

* * *

 **X**

* * *

Now that they had an official P.E teacher, schedules had been rearranged so everything could run more smoothly.

They, along with five other classes, were situated in the bleachers.

Lucy was sitting with both Levy and Erza not too far off from the beanie wearing boy and his group. She occasionally threw an annoyed glare in Natsu's direction.

Natsu was sitting with Gajeel on the same-row bench with Gray's form oddly hovering behind them with a not too subtle glare placed on Natsu. That interaction wasn't what caused her glare though. Right besides Natsu was Lisanna who was desperately trying to get the boy's attention.

Levy tilted her head, "I think that should be you in her place Lu."

Lucy huffed, "I don't care! They can do whatever for all I care."

Erza look confused, "You do not care for the boy?"

Lucy wheeled on Erza and answered in a calm voice, "Nothing more than platonic friendship."

Erza nodded, "Excellent, then, you would not mind if I courted him? He would be an excellent male to enter in a domestic and intimate relationship with."

Cana spat out her drink and Levy dropped the book the was reading.

Lucy, Levy, and Cana all collectively stared at Erza.

Cana was the first to speak, "Are you crazy Erza?! You can't just pick someone to marry and fuc-"

Levy interrupted, "I agree Erza, you cant just pick a person at random to go into a relationship with?"

Erza crossed her arms on her chest, "I have given it considerate thought." She tilted her head, "Have you guys taken an interest as well? We could share if you guys would like, I'm sure his stamina prowess is impressive in terms of night-time bed activities."

Lucy slammed Erza mouth shut with her hand while everyone gazed at Natsu with an intense blush.

Natsu turned towards the direction he felt a group of stares coming from and spotted Lucy and co. he sent a friendly wave to the girls to which they uncertainly waved back with a hesitant smile on their face.

"ALRIGHT CLASS! I'M YOUR NEW GYM TEACHER!"

Natsu paled as he heard the voice he knew all too well. The beanie-wearing teen slowly turned towards the source of the shout and blanched furthermore.

As Natsu and the speaker made eye contact, the teacher grinned mischievously.

"YO NATSU!"

Cana shook out of her own stupor and stood up just as Natsu did.

"GILDARTS/DAD!?"

* * *

 **X**

* * *

 **A/N: I know some of you guys saw that coming!**

 **As always, leave a review!**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Sup guys, finally home and moving a bit, albeit very little. Thanks for all the love! An extremely particular thank you to all the people who PM'D me; that was really cool of you guys.**

 **Somewhat of a quick update, right? Although the chapter is pretty short... Please read the A/N at the end!**

 **Now, To ALL the Reviewers (Except reviewers under 'Guest', please make an account!):**

 **PurpleandPink2005: I firmly believe in not discontinuing a story unless it's a piece of donkey shi*. Thank you for enjoying!**

 **Bennyboo2197: Didn't you know this is a NatsuXLisanna pairing story?! Sorry bud… (I'm kidding.)**

 **MadokaFairy: Thank you so much! Always appreciate seeing your name in the reviews!**

 **PandaCrescent: Thank you for the amazing review! And slowly but surely I will.**

 **Laxusdrayer2324: Lol you guessed it! thank you, this update wasn't too fast but next one will be!**

 **Taco69: Not a major one, just one to instill drama :D**

 **RunningWithTheRiptide: I love the blatant and blunt characters. They're so fun to write with!**

 **FTLevy: Thank you!**

 **Flamey Owl: I hope you keep squealing (As odd as that sounds)! Please enjoy!**

 **PinkFireandGoldenStars: I also don't have any hate towards Lisanna but eh, every story gotta have some villain. And the pain is lessened! Thank you so much!**

 **Jada1816: Erza's humor is great! Thank you for the wishes!**

 **Smileyfac9603: I fixed the error! Thank you for the wishes! And I will keep on 'Smiling' (I saw what you did there).**

 **Stanly3011: Glad you enjoy! Appreciate it!**

 **LaserKittenLucy: an odd combo of words for your username. But I'm a randomhobo, so what do I know, right? Lol. Anyways, thank you for being patient!**

 **NinjagamerPearl: I don't mind language lol. I'm glad Erza's persona is widely accepted! Thank you for reviewing and reading!**

 **Shy girl: If you make an account and follow, you'll notice when Alerts come!**

 **Scarlet-erza6121: Hey I love you too! So does this story!**

 **Itz-A-Me-xD: I'm glad you enjoy the story and the elements!**

 **Random child: LOL nice username, and thank you!**

 **.kawaii: Oh thank you much! I fixed the error! I'm sorry for making you wait!**

 **CarlIng: thanks for waiting! If you make an acc and follow, you can get alerts :DDD**

 **Kcoll8512: I'm glad you enjoyed!**

 **Justmimiguys: eventually yes!**

 **Thatfangirl: Thank you! That warms my heart to see someone consider this the best fic!**

 **RebelgirlMatrix: I love her blatancy too! Thank you for reviewing.**

* * *

 **The Misfit**

 **Chapter 19: Mother of All ********

* * *

 **X**

* * *

Gildarts leered at his blood daughter and adopted son with a sinister smile.

Seeing red hair in his vision, he looked over and spotted the girl that went to his fighting gym around a week ago.

"Oh hey… Erza right?!"

Erza nodded and stood up to bow deeply to which Natsu stomped over and pulled her up quickly.

"Don't bow to him! He isn't our teacher!"

"Oh," Gildarts stood up haughtily, "but I _am_ your teacher now." He walked toward a horrified Natsu, "You see dear sonny boy, this is why we're staying in this area for a while." He leaned forward, "Now go run laps, the usual amount, before I initiate punishment 'B'."

Natsu glared at him before begrudgingly getting up to run the track with Gajeel following him for whatever reason. Gray, knowing who Gildarts was, stood up and addressed the teacher, "Mr. Clive! I will join your son!"

Gildarts narrowed his eyes at the raven-haired boy. For some reason, the man felt as if he saw the boy somewhere but eventually shrugged it off.

He turned to the class and cleared his throat.

"Ahem! Sorry about that! Now, let me introduce myself again! I am your new teacher Gildarts Clive! I have absolutely no experience in teaching gym but I do own a fighting gym-"

Natsu, hearing his intro from afar, shouted an interruption.

"DON'T ADVERTISE YOU IDIOT!"

Gildarts continued as if nothing happened while the students of the class looked shocked at the fact that Natsu had called the teacher an idiot.

"-That you could join for just 9.99 a month!" Gildarts walked towards the male population who were mainly interested and handed them his business cards, "If you bring a friend to join, your membership goes down to 5.99 a month!"

Natsu shook his head as he ran the laps. He looked over to his right and looked at Gray.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"Training you bastard! You don't think I see a training opportunity when I see one?! Ha! Like I'd let you get the drop on me." Gray then pointed on the person to Natsu's left, "And how come you don't ask him the same!?"

Natsu rolled his eyes, "Gajeel and I are friends, through thick and thin," he looked at a disgusted Gajeel and slapped his ass, "Right baby?!"

Natsu let out a loud laughter as Gajeel roared with anger and began chasing him.

Gray chased after Gajeel yelling, "OI! DON'T HURT HIM, I NEED TO BEAT HIM WHEN HE'S AT A HUNDRED PERCENT!"

Gildarts inwardly smiled at hearing at Natsu's group's antics. The auburn-haired man clasped his hands, "Alright class, please join your classmates on the track." He then added, "You don't have to run! But please do walk!"

Lucy stood up and stretched, attracting the lustful stares of many of the males. Erza, noticing this, glared at all of them with murderous intent til they all paled and ran to the track. The scarlet-haired teen gave Lucy a disapproving look, "Lucy, you cannot stretch when there are such vultures around."

The blonde smiled apologetically, "Sorry Erza, I just had a really big kink in my shoulder."

Cana slapped her ass, "How does your butt get bigger and your waist get smaller?" She threw her hands up and wailed, "It's not fair!"

Levy felt depression growing over her head, "At least you guys have curves…"

Cana heard this and grinned at Levy with prying hands and lunged. Levy yelped as Cana groped every part of her body, "YOUR BODY IS JUST AMAZING- OW!"

Erza smacked the brunette's head to relieve the assault that was taking place on her dear bluenette.

Lucy sighed, "Come on guys, let's get going before we don't get a grade for this." Levy hid behind Erza as Cana tried to get her. Lucy shook her head and dragged them unto the track.

As the group of girls went on several full laps, Natsu, Gray and Gajeel all bickered while running past them. On the girls' fifth lap they came to see Natsu arguing with Gildarts all the while pouting. Lucy tilted her head to see Natsu's face at a different angle. Her eyes trailed down his form, raking in the way how Natsu's shirt clung to his defined muscle.

Cana sighed dreamily, "Look at that body."

Lucy, Levy, and Erza couldn't help but nod in agreement.

Gajeel and Gray were on the bleachers, panting with exhaustion while Natsu seemed warmed up. Natsu glanced at the girls briefly and gave them a quick nod before looking back at Cana's father to argue.

Cana, ever the curious girl, decided to go to the arguing boys to hear what was going on.

"You should have told me!"

"You never asked!" Gildarts childishly argued.

"How the hell should I have known you were taking up any teaching position?! You're not a teacher!"

"I taught you how to fight!"

"That isn't academically related at all!"

"Hey you made some friends!"

Natsu's face brightened, "I know! Isn't it amaz-" his eyes narrowed, "Don't change the subject old man!"

Gildarts shrugged, "Can't blame me for trying!"

The beanie-wearing teen crossed his arms defiantly.

"Quit."

Gildarts chuckled.

"No."

"I'll burn… _it_."

Gildarts face paled, "You wouldn't."

"Oh," Natsu's face turned triumphant, "But I would!"

After some quick thinking, Gildarts smirked, "If you do that then I, with the power invested in me, will _expose_ you like a flamingo." His smirk widened, "You catch my drift?"

Comprehending the underlying meaning behind his adoptive father's words, Natsu growled and stomped off with a confused Gajeel and Gray in tow.

"Oi Natsu you forgot your scarf…" Gildarts trailed off seeing that Natsu ignored him. the auburn-haired man tucked the piece of clothing that was precious to his son and turned to his daughter.

Cana gave her father a puzzled look, "exposed like a flamingo?"

Gildarts responded with a cheerful smile, "How 'bout a hug for my lovely daughter?"

Cana backed up with an embarrassed blush, "Uh, no thank you!"

Lucy watched in amusement for a brief second as Gildarts began a chase on the brunette. Her amused faced quickly turned to slight worry as she scanned her surroundings for the beanie-wearing teen as she walked.

"You should just go look for him."

The blonde turned to the bluenette who just spoke with a scoff.

"And why would I do that?"

"As a friend!" Levy answered with an odd amount of ferocity.

Lucy sighed, "He has the weird stripper guy and your boyfriend with him."

Levy's face turned tomato-red as she nearly yelled a "He's not my boyfriend!" before running ahead on the track.

Lucy giggled as Erza shot her a confused look, "Levy has a boyfriend?"

"Oh yes," Lucy smiled evilly, "Let me tell you…"

' _Natsu should be fine… right?'_

 ** _'You should take of advantage of his vulnerability and touch him in the peni-'_**

 _'Please... shut up.'_

* * *

 **X**

* * *

Gray stared at the two.

"That is the stupidest reason to wear a beanie."

"It is not!" Natsu nearly shouted back.

"Dude, you are _retarded,_ have you seen the students here?" At their stare, Gray elaborated, "Since I've been here, I've seen scarlet, white, blue _and_ green hair… Pink hair isn't shit." The shirtless teen held a thoughtful hand to his chin, "You know why people think you're a delinquent? It's probably cause you look like you're on your period all the time."

Natsu didn't even register the last of the raven-haired boy's words.

He stared off into the horizon blankly.

' _Now that he mentions it…'_

Gajeel slapped Natsu.

Natsu didn't respond.

Gajeel kicked Gray.

Gray did respond.

"OW! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?!"

"YOU BROKE HIM!"

"WHY DO YOU CARE? DO YOU LOVE HIM? HUH?! YOU HOMO-"

"I AM NOT GAY!" Gajeel roared.

Fists and kicks were soon flying.

* * *

 **X**

* * *

 **A/N: Happy early thanksgiving! If you guys could review a bit… MAYBE (And I will) I'll post the next chapter in a few days after.**

 **I have the next chapter fired up and ready yoooo.**

 **Review a storm and I'll upload by Thursday morning!:D**

 **As an extra incentive, i'll let you guys know that there is ALOT of interaction between NaLu. Not necessarily romantic but that's what we came for...**

 **Amiright?!**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Sorry sorry! i know i was supposed to upload last night but i got called in to work!**

 **Can't respond to reviews because i got called in AGAIN.**

 **Please review and speed up the update process eh?**

 **Cause this was a super fast upload, right?**

* * *

 **The Misfit**

 **Chapter 20: Life Is Ball?**

* * *

 **X**

* * *

Natsu walked home in a silent daze.

So caught up in his own thoughts, he didn't even notice the blonde that was walking next to him.

They had been walking for several long minutes now and Lucy was starting to get worried and slightly annoyed. Shouldn't she have been noticed by now?

She sighed, sucked up her pride and decided to talk first.

She blinked, what was she supposed to say?

Deciding to just say whatever, she opened her mouth-

"The weather sure is nice…"

Inner-Lucy face palmed.

' _ **ARE YOU SERIOUS?!'**_

Lucy chuckled nervously at the embarrasing statement she just made. However it didn't seem to matter seeing as to how Natsu just grunted in response.

She scowled and brought her arm back to stick a finger in his stomach with a lot of pressure and momentum. As soon her finger made contact she gasped-

"OW!"

His stomach was _hard_.

Her cry of pain seemed to have brought Natsu how of his stupor. He looked around stupidly.

"What was that?!"

Lucy glared at him with tears nearly coming out of her eyes.

"That was me you idiot!"

Natsu blinked at the blonde that was suddenly next to him.

"When did you get here- ah, never mind- wait, why are you so angry?!"

"You hurt me!" Lucy accused.

"But… didn't you…" Natsu was confused, he shook his head, "But didn't _you_ poke _me_?"

"Yes…" Lucy huffed.

The beanie wearing teen doubled over in laughter all of a sudden.

"What's so funny?!" the curvy blonde pouted.

"You… You poked me, and," Gasp. "Got mad at _me_?!" Natsu said between his fits of laughter, as soon as his laughter died down, he looked up at Lucy's serious visage and went into another fit of laughter.

Lucy scowled and stomped off.

After a few moments, Natsu realized that his female friend was gone and scrambled after her. His eyes rested on her bubble butt for a few seconds before grabbing her wrist.

"Let me go!"

"Wait! I'll make it up to you!"

That piqued her interest.

"How?" she asked in a childish voice.

"I'll let you punch me."

"Deal."

An evil look took place on Lucy's face. He didn't know about Lucy's super punch; the punch that could bring men down to their knees and begging for their mama.

' _Surprise Natsu… you're going to come to regret that decision.'_

Natsu looked indifferent as Lucy's sinister and calculating face rounded on him. She cracked her knuckled menacingly and cocked her fist back in preparation.

"Wait, before we start, maybe you should warm up-" Natsu paused mid-sentence as he yawned.

Lucy grew angrier and launched her fist with impressive speed.

AS soon her fist connected, her face contorted with pain before it became hot with tears.

Immediately, Natsu felt guilty; out of pure instinct honed from fighting in tournaments, he had flexed his stomach when she abruptly sent her fist sailing.

Lucy turned her face to hide the tears that she couldn't stop from building. She went to walk a fast pace was suddenly pulled into a hug.

"I'm so sorry." His voice murmured.

Lucy inhaled the scent of her male friend, _'This smell… is so familiar.'_

Natsu rocked her back and forth, soothing the sniffles that Lucy was letting out.

"I'm not crying!"

"No," Natsu said reassuringly, "Of course you're not."

" _God_ , why are you so damn _hard_?" Lucy wailed.

The beanie-wearing teen's head danced around the connotations of that statement. However, he decided to keep the perverted thought process to himself. He gently pulled Lucy off him and asked softly, "Which hand?"

She pointedly handed out her right hand.

Natsu leaned in, hesitated, and gently kissed it.

Lucy's eyes widened.

* * *

 **X**

* * *

Natsu's stared blankly at his ceiling.

' _Well, that wasn't the reaction I was expecting…_ '

He had read many times that when someone was injured, minorly of course. that was loved by you, you gently kiss the spot that had the injury.

Of course, that wasn't saying that he loved Lucy like _that_.

It was, honestly, just a friendship type of love. A crush on an attractive girl didn't equate to love in Natsu's book; nor should it really to anyone else, in his opinion. But then again, what did he know?

He's only made friends since a week ago.

Regardless, he had kissed the blonde's hand and reaction he had gotten was not a pleasant reception.

No, the angry-hot red three-nailed scratch on his chest proved otherwise.

That's right, Lucy scratched his chest like an angry cat.

Her nails were so vicious, that it managed to rip through his shirt.

Thank god she didn't rip up his scarf.

Perhaps…

' _Perhaps I should give her some space for awhile.'_

"Yeah…" Natsu murmured, "Some space might be good for her."

* * *

 **X**

* * *

Lucy bit her lips before smacking herself in the face.

He was so sweet…

So why the hell did she scratch him?!

She knew partially why, yet it was still so irrational of her to do such a thing. She didn't know why, but as soon as Natsu's soft lips made contact with her bruised knuckles, she saw the face of the man she absolutely _loathed_.

Namely, her father.

Out of pure instinct, she slashed at his chest with her nails. As soon as she saw the slightly pained and confused look on Natsu's face and the ripped shirt of his, she yelped out a panicked apology and began a sprint home.

She fumbled with her keys and finally managed to get the right one in and shut the door behind her harshly. Hyperventilation now settling down, she slid down her door with her back against the wood.

Realizing that she needed someone to talk to, she quickly pulled out her phone and dialed one of the few number she had memorized.

 _ **Ring Ring…**_

"Levy?"

* * *

 **X**

* * *

Levy hearing the distress in her best friend's voice, decided to come over. Something Lucy was immensely grateful for.

The blonde had just finished retelling her tale of idiocy.

"You scratched him."

Lucy groaned. "Yes…"

"And then you ran away…"

Levy nodded sagely.

"Yes, you are indeed an idiot."

"LEVY!"

"I was kidding!"

"Seriously, what should I do?!"

"Apologize, duh."

Lucy let out another groan, "I know that! but how am I going to do it?! What should I say? I can't exactly say that you reminded me of my dad that I hate so I attacked you!"

Levy blinked, "Why not?"

The blonde glared at her, "Because first off, it's _awkward_. And second of all, I'm not just gonna spout that kind of thing to him! And did I mention, it's freaking _awkward_?!"

"isn't he your friend?"

"We're not close like you and I!"

Levy frowned disappointingly, "That's a shame…"

"Ugh."

"Oh," Levy mentioned casually, "We're having a meeting for the sophomore camp this year tomorrow!"

Lucy sighed, I don't know if I can go." She turned towards Levy, "Do you think you can handle the housing for me?"

Levy gave her an understanding smile, "Of course!"

Lucy was in charge of the people who were practically roommates on this year's camping trip. There were few rules to rooming.

One, opposite genders are not allowed to room with each other for obvious reasons.

Two, no more than four people could be assigned to a cabin.

"Thanks Levy… now I just need to figure out what I need to say to Natsu."

* * *

 **X**

* * *

Natsu chewed his dinner thoughtfully.

Currently, him, Gildarts and plus one was eating dinner at the table.

"Natsu, could you pass the pepper?"

Natsu nodded and handed the bottle of pepper to the brunette.

"Thanks Natsu!" Cana cheerfully said.

Gildarts sighed, "Natsu are you that mad?"

Natsu looked up confusingly at his adoptive father.

"About what?"

The auburn-haired man blinked, "About me taking a teaching position at your school?"

The beanie-wearing teen waved him off, "Oh, nah, just thinking is all…"

Cana frowned, was it about her moving in? she pursed her lips, maybe she would talk to Natsu in private later. He's been acting fine around her this whole time so he couldn't feel awkward about… _that_.

Her face heated up at the memory.

Gildarts tilted his head, "Then what is it about?"

"Nothing."

The adult crossed his arms on his chest.

"I know what's bothering you…"

Natsu's eyes shot up to meet the adult's with shock while Cana looked curiously between the two with preening interest.

There is now way he could've known… but to make sure, Natsu asked anyways. "You do?"

"Yes." Gildarts continued, "And you know what? I think it'd be good for you to go for it… Winters coming up so you should definitely do it. You could skip physical conditioning and work on technique for MMA while you-"

Natsu stared dumbly, "What are you talking about?"

Gildarts sighed, "You don't have to hide it… just go ahead and try out."

Cana frowned, _'Try out? Try out for what?!'_

Natsu immediately understood.

"You're talking basketball."

"Oh yeah, I'm talking basketball."

* * *

 **X**

 **A/N: And now, this story has opened up.**

 **If you've checked my profile, i love me some basketball.**

 **This just opens up a whole wide of possibilities.**

 **REVIEW!**

 **LOVE ME!**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: Ugh, god, I was re-reading Lonestorm's stories and I realized I need to up my NaLu stories' qualities.** **With that being said, I've been seriously thinking of a major rewrite.** **Thoughts, please review?**

 **BY THE WAY, if you haven't already read her stories, please go do so, one of the best NaLu authors out there.**

 **Btw, to the few, and very few comments asking why basketball? My favorite sport is basketball :/ if you checked my profile… sigh, oh the hurt.**

 **Anyways, To the Reviewers:**

 **Lol, let me start off by saying, I do not have a lot of free time. Chapters typically takes me about a week to make one. I can't force myself to write and so I have to go with the flow. However, the flow is sparse. Sowwy!**

* * *

 **LaserkittenLucy: Oh no, please feel better; to whoever is in care, no one should be in a hospital; hopefully the docs and nurses can do their job and take care of everything. Thank you for reviewing and making a profile! :D I'm glad you're reading at 3 a.m.**

 **Zerophilia: Your comment was what I was aiming for! I'm so glad I was able to instill what I wanted readers to see like you mentioned in your review! Literally, all the points you made was what I was hoping for. This is my first romance story so give me a break if I don't handle it too well? Please?! Lol, I don't wanna let you down!**

 **Naruto-wait-what: I'm not gay lmao. Not that there's anything wrong with gay people… but I just don't play that way.**

 **MadokaFairy: you played basketball?! Awesome! Maaan that's dope. Do you watch NBA?!**

 **AngryHenry: you sound angry… and it's basketball.**

 **Nalushipper1811: Oh, then I suppose I must apologize… somewhat…**

 **Kcoll8512: Always prepare for the worst!**

 **RebelgirlMatrix: Thank you for your input. MMA is the main focus, I just need basketball to create more… scenes?**

 **Kat The Neeko: Thank you for your review! I love you too! ^_^** **is this too Asian? Lmao; I am, Korean/American.**

 **Smileyface9603: I still love ya!**

 **Rebel's secret: Gajeel and Gajevy will still make appearances, just not as much as NaLu. Maybe in bonus scenes?**

 **PinkfireandGoldenStars: I promise I'll make basketball interesting!**

 **.kawaii: Thank you so much for PMing me! anyways, your review gave me a slight idea… thank you:D for both the review and inspiration. Drama is good in humor and romance!**

 **Stanly3011: Story length? Man initially I had it pegged for fifty chapters but if I stop writing then… I dunno. We'll see.**

 **Guest: please don't call me child… lol jk, that review was funny as hell lmfao.**

* * *

 **The Misfit**

 **Chapter 21: Cana and Natsu's History?!**

* * *

 **X**

* * *

"Basketball? You played basketball?!" Cana was genuinely surprised. When she had visited her father after making contact, she learned all about Natsu being a prodigal MMA fighter.

 _God_ that was sexy.

To her anyways.

Perhaps… perhaps that's why she did what she did to him.

Her face heated with embarrassment.

Natsu shrugged, "I stopped during middle school."

The brunette shot him a curious look, "And why'd you stop?"

"BECAUSE THE OTHER PLAYERS BULLIED HIM!" Gildarts' voice cried out sorrowfully.

Natsu glared at the older man; though that reason was partially true, they most certainly didn't bully him. He would've kicked the whole team's ass if it weren't for the fact that the teacher stopped him after the first person's beat down.

So it wasn't really bullying… but after a while, he got tired of people making fun of his hair and decided to let his fist talk with the most annoying ones.

He knew his adoptive father was trying to help him with an answer but…

Being bullied?!

Really?!

Cana scoffed, "He knows MMA and if what you said is true, then he should've been super good!"

"I am super good!" Natsu defended himself quickly.

Gildarts turned thoughtful, "Okay fine, he just sucked at basketball."

The beanie-wearing teen's eyebrow twitched in irritation.

Cana turned to Natsu.

"Do you suck?"

"No."

"How do I know you don't suck?" Cana pressed on, a teasing smirk on her face.

"You don't, but I know you _suck_."

Immediately, Cana's face exploded with blush. She hissed harshly, " _Natsu_!"

Gildarts immediately jumped in with an angry cry.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN SHE SUCKS?!"

Cana jumped up and backed away from her approaching father.

"W-W-Wait! D-D-Dad! It's n-not w-what it sounds l-like!"

Gildarts' face darkened, "And what did he mean by that."

"N-nothing!"

"Cana…" Gildarts spoke warningly.

"Okay… but please don't get mad, it wasn't his fault…" She drew a deep breath, "It all started with a drink… or seven, but who's counting right?" She chuckled nervously, "uh, anyways, it was after his win in that spring tournament fight and I went into his room and…"

As she continued her story, Natsu sighed with slight relief; he managed to drive the subject away from him quitting basketball. Though, the topic change might end up with him being killed.

However, that's the reason why he ran outside before anyone noticed it. He looked to his right at Lucy's house and then to the left at Lisanna's.

Following his choice on not bothering Lucy for a bit, he went to the left, against the feeling of his gut. He waited patiently at Lisanna's door.

He had knocked nearly five minutes ago.

Was Lisanna not home?

He called out one more time.

"Lisanna, are you home?!"

* * *

 **X**

* * *

Lisanna was annoyed.

 _Her_ man walked home with that blonde whore after school.

She had gone home in a fit of rage and took a much needed nap. However, much to her surprise, she heard some knocking on her door. Her sister wasn't home anymore since she stayed in the dorms at the college, and her brother was always at the gym, so she should've been home alone for awhile.

She peeked through the door watch and immediately rushed back to her room with a smug face. She quickly pampered her face with some makeup and wore a tight tank top that accentuated her breasts and wore short shorts.

After she sprayed some perfume on, she quickly rushed back to hear Natsu's voice call out.

"Lisanna are you home?!"

She opened the door with a yawn, giving off the vibe that she just awoke. She looked up, widened her eyes and acted pseudo-confused.

A guilty look and slight blush flashed across the male's face.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you, uh… yeah, sorry, I'm gonna go-"

"No!" Lisanna exclaimed, "Come in!" She grabbed his wrist and held it between her breasts, "I insist."

Natsu stared at her weirdly, "uh… right."

Lisanna pouted, was he not affected by her super sexy appeal?!

* * *

 **X**

* * *

Natsu have never felt more uncomfortable in his life.

Well, except that time with Cana.

Now that was awkward as fuck.

But it seemed like she didn't remember so he wasn't gonna bring it up.

Lisanna had been showing off her bikinis… in October… when it was starting to get cold as shit.

Don't get him wrong, Lisanna had a nice body, great even, but she was just way too open to him. He didn't like that.

Lisanna was fuming mentally, each bikini she had worn had been getting more and more revealing, yet her crush wasn't reacting in the slightest way she wanted.

Just to make sure, she 'accidently' fell on his lap and felt for his...

Lisanna blushed.

She felt _it_ alright, but it wasn't even erect. She wiggled her butt on it a bit even, just to make sure it wasn't even the slightest hard, he then stood up, which somewhat pushed her off awkwardly.

That was their current position.

Lisanna on the ground with Natsu staring at her.

"Uh… I'm gonna go now!" Natsu yelled as he practically ran.

' _What in the FLYING FUCK was that?! she almost raped me!'_

He was never going to go her near her again.

Unaware of the boy's thought, Lisanna licked her lips hungrily.

' _Oh he's definitely mine…'_

* * *

 **X**

* * *

He walked out the door and decided to message Gajeel to maybe see if he could hangout when-

"NATSU GET YOUR ASS BACK IN HERE."

Natsu paled at Gildarts' voice.

He desperately looked around for an escape when he felt a menacing presence behind him. Natsu robotically turned around to face the towering presence of his adoptive father.

"Oh hey Gildarts."

"Get your ass _inside_."

The beanie-wearing teen gulped.

* * *

 **X**

* * *

"I SWEAR IT DIDN'T GO ON FOR MORE THAN A MINUTE AND I DIDN'T EVEN KNOW WHAT WAS GOING ON UNTIL-"

Cana's muffled yet protesting voice seemed to have an agreeing tone with Natsu's.

Currently, Cana was tied up and in a corner while Natsu was in a headlock choking for air.

"You dare to taint my daughter?!" Gildarts growled.

"NOTHING SERIOUS EVEN HAPPENED YOU FOOL!"

"YOU CALL THAT NOT SERIOUS?!"

"HOW CAN YOU CALL THAT SERIOUS AT ALL?!

"IN WHAT PART OF THAT WOULD IT BE CONSIDERED APPEALING?! I MEAN I GUESS IT COULD BE SINCE SHE USED HER-"

"DON'T YOU DARE SAY IT!" Gildarts screamed.

"I'M JUST SAYING! SHE WAS DRUNK WHEN SHE USED HER- AGH!"

Gildarts tightened his chokehold on the boy comedically all the while weeping angrily.

"OH MY DAUGHTER! MY SWEET PRINCESS ISN'T AS SWEET AS I THOUGHT SHE WAS!"

Cana let out a muffled groan.

* * *

 **X**

* * *

Lucy hummed to herself as she prepared her temporary escapade to the bathroom. She had decided that she would relax in the bathtub and reflect on ideas of apologizing to Natsu.

She walked into the bathroom-

"AHHHH!" Lucy screamed as she saw a mop of red floating above the premade relaxing tub she had made.

The mop of red suddenly surfaced and Erza stared at her questioningly.

"Why are you screaming? Please, keep it down."

Lucy took on a bashful look.

"S-sorry! It just- Hey! Wait a minute!" Lucy grew angry, "YOU'RE IN MY BATHROOM! Don't lecture me!"

Erza nodded and pulled a spluttering Lucy into the tub.

"Now… I believe this would be when we indulge in girl talk?"

* * *

 **X**

* * *

 **A/N: OKAY! PLEASE TELL ME IF YOU GUYS ARE OKAY WITH THIS STORY UNDERGOING A REWRITE!?**

 **By the way, i KNOW you guys are angry about the Natsu x Lisanna scene. LOL sorrrrrry.**


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: Hi everyone! Let me clarify things. I was talking to MadokaFairy and just thought I should tell everyone this.**

 **The reason I want to rewrite is because I don't put a full 100% effort into the story. Well, I mean, technically, I don't put 100% into everything but I put a lot more effort into my Naruto stories.**

 **Originally, this story was supposed to come off as light, comedic, and romance with some crack moments but I read some other NaLu stories that are better than mine (In my opinion) and I just feel bad that I'm not giving you guys 100 percento.**

 **I realize that some of you guys are saying "No Rewrite!" And that really makes me happy but a review had an interesting point (Shout out to FairyTailxFangirl.)**

 **She suggested that I tell you what the gist of the rewrite would entail.**

 **The overall story would remain the same but a bit more tragedy on Natsu's history is what would be the major change. I'm so far into the story that if I did anything like that now, it'd be coming out of left field.**

 **Other than that, flow, change blahblah, BUT if you guys don't think it's necessary I'll just keep the story going with the same style.**

 **Let me remind you guys that this story is slightly CRACKish, meaning that IT HAS MOMENTS OF RANDOM.**

* * *

 **The Misfit**

 **Chapter 22: The Beginning of Truth**

* * *

 **X**

* * *

"Screw girl talk! We can do that when we're _not_ naked!" Lucy nearly screamed as she made to scramble away. Only to shrieked as she was pulled right back down.

"Stay, let us converse."

"Ugh! Erza! I knew I shouldn't have given you a copy of a key to the-"

"Impressive." Erza noted.

"What?" Lucy was confused, just what was impressive? She frowned, "What are you talking about?"

"Your mammary organs are quite bountiful."

' _ **We are the queen of chest size my dear Outer-Lucy.'**_ Inner-Lucy cheered.

Lucy covered her chest, "Quit staring at my boobs!"

Erza sent her a confused frown of her own, "But what is the issue? You should not be embarrassed over your amazing features." Erza pushed her own breasts up, "I wish mine were as plentiful as yours."

' _ **Damn right she does.'**_

"Erza! Yours are just as big!"

Erza shook her head, "Your bra indicates you are of the Double D range, I am of a single digit D." she leaned in closer, "And how does your breasts defy gravity like that? Such size should not be- perhaps you workout so…" she continued muttering theories as to how Lucy's chest remained so perky.

Lucy bemoaned and sunk her head beneath the water surface in embarrassment.

Erza's features suddenly brightened up, "Ah! I became distracted! Let us discuss some things!"

Lucy sighed and lifted her head, "What do you want talk to about?"

"Natsu."

Lucy froze, a slight sense of dread crawling up her stomach.

"What about him?" Despite her anxiousness, she kept her tone casual.

"There are rumors going around…"

That statement really piqued her curiosity.

"A rumor?"

"Yes."

"Would you care to elaborate?" Lucy said when her scarlet-haired friend didn't elaborate.

"As to why Natsu wears his beanie…"

Lucy scoffed, "Natsu doesn't wear a beanie."

The scarlet-haired teen simply stared questioningly at the blonde.

Said blonde then thought about it.

"Oh." She blinked, "You're right, so what?"

"Have you ever seen his hair?"

"Of course… I… have…" Lucy's eyes widened.

"That's what I thought," Erza nodded. "I don't know how to tell you this, but… there is belief that Natsu has…" Though there was no one there, Erza leaned in and whispered something insane into Lucy's ear.

The blonde's eyes widened even further with shock.

What.

How.

No way.

The guilt that was previously manifested exponentially increased.

' _How could I do that to him?'_

For once, Inner-Lucy had nothing to say.

* * *

 **X**

* * *

Natsu sneezed, letting snot explode all over Gildarts, much to the older man's horror.

"NATSU WHAT IN THE ENTIRE FUCKERY!?"

Natsu scrunched and wiggled his nose from under Gildarts' armpit, "Hm! Someone must've been talking about me a shit ton."

Gildarts wiped at his face with a disgusting face and let the teen go. He glared at Natsu, "This isn't over yet!" he cried out before going to the bathroom.

No doubt to wash up.

Natsu stuck his tongue out in response.

He stood up and stretched; he went to release Cana but realized she was gone.

' _Huh, that's weird…'_

He shrugged and went to his room.

This semester, the class was focused on Anatomy and Human physiology for biology. That test he wagered with Lucy was tomorrow and he already had a head start.

In MMA it was important to know which bones, ligaments, tendons and muscles you had to protect and try and damage.

He grinned; already feeling the smug victory that would be in his grasp.

Hm, what should he get when he wins?

* * *

 **X**

* * *

Natsu yawned as he waited for the teacher to come to class. He was extremely early today due to the fact he didn't want to deal with Lisanna nor Lucy. Both had left him feeling considerably awkward and who likes awkward nowadays?

"Oi, shithead."

Natsu turned to the person who just addressed him.

"What's up tin-head."

Gajeel growled, "Why the hell did you make me come early?!"

"To study for the test!"

"Test? What test?!" Gajeel stood in a panicked fashion.

The beanie-wearing teen sent a mischievous and triumphant smirk at the taller teen.

"The biology test."

Gajeel bolted out the door and shoved past a bewildered Gray who was just entering class.

"What the hell was that for you giant ass!?"

He walked to Natsu rubbing his sore behind.

"Do you have any idea what that was about-"

"Biology test."

Gray also bolted out the door.

Natsu let out an amused chortle.

"Alright class! Test is about to start, only pencils and erasers out. As you should know by now, any form of talking will be considered cheating and your test will be tossed."

Natsu briefly glanced over the class and noticed Lucy wasn't in class. He frowned and looked at Cana who was sitting a couple seats over.

"Yo, do you know where Lucy is?"

"Nope! Maybe she got caught-"

"Cana! You're talking before the test even starts?!" Loke accused.

"Natsu started it!"

Loke turned to Natsu and paled. The boy was _seemingly_ glaring at him.

However, to Natsu, his 'glare' was simply how he normally looked.

"Sorry Loke! I'll stop talking now."

Loke let out an audible and relieved sigh and simply handed the test to Natsu.

"Good luck to you Mr. Natsu-"

 _ **THUD**_ **!**

Natsu ignored the loud entry by who he presumed to be Lucy. This was confirmed by her panting and gasping voice.

"SORRY!" Gasp. "I'M LATE!"

Natsu continued writing answers on the test without looking at her even though everyone else was..

Lucy was in a panicked and flustered state. Due to being told Erza's theory as to why Natsu wore a beanie, she couldn't sleep. She even ended up walking to his house to apologize but went back realizing that she didn't know what to say.

She repeated that process ten times.

Completely forgetting about the biology test she wagered on.

The cardinal rule to studying was to never cram the night before.

She had broken that rule.

And now her mind was in a haywire.

She sat at her seat and stared at her test blankly.

' _ **How funny would it be if you drew a penis on the test-'**_

' _Shut up!'_

"Twenty minutes left!" Loke announced.

Natsu turned his paper in to a surprised orange-haired teacher.

"Are you sure you're finished?!" Loke questioned, somewhat disbelieving.

"Yep, double checked it, may I use the restroom?"

"Uh… sure."

* * *

 **X**

* * *

Natsu walked to the roof where he assumed Gajeel and Gray would be.

He was right.

The two teens were hunched over something on the ground, each person occasionally scrawling something after a few seconds.

"I win!" Gray crowed, "Take that you idiot!"

Gajeel stood up angrily, "that's your third win, I have five!"

Natsu peered over their shoulders, "What ya guys doing?!"

They both screamed in an extremely high pitch.

"WHAT THE HELL FIRE TIT!?" Gajeel shouted.

"YEAH, FIRE TIT?!" Gray shouted in agreement.

Natsu nursed his ears with his fingers at the high decibel the two idiots just emitted.

"Damn son, quit screaming like bitches-"

"We ain't bitches!"

"You know who says 'We ain't bitches'? Bitches."

Gajeel stood up.

Natsu glared at the taller boy.

"Sit down."

Gajeel obeyed.

Gray, looking alarmed, also sat back down from half risen position.

"Now, you two are gonna fail this year if you keep on skipping tests! What the hell are you two doing?!"

"Well I'm gonna do hockey, cause im a freakin' beast at it." Gray boasted.

Gajeel shrugged, "I dunno… underground fighting or maybe MMA?"

Natsu shook his head, "You guys ever heard of a safety net?"

"Duh." Gray responded.

Natsu crossed his arms.

"Tell me what it is."

The raven-haired teen cleared his throat awkwardly, "It's when you have uh… a net that provides safety!"

Gajeel looked at him with a confused expression, "Isn't that what all nets do? Provide some form of safety?"

Gray argued back, "Oh yeah?! what about the interNET."

"Internet is one word."

"But it still has net in-"

Natsu smacked them both.

"Listen you fools. Safety net is something to fall back on; sort of like a plan B."

… … …

Natsu frowned, were they confused by that expression? He thought he made himself pretty clear-

Gajeel spoke.

"Like the stuff girls take when they have unprotected sex and guys leave their cum insi-"

Gray stood up with a full and furious blush, "DON'T SAY SUCH INNAPPROPIATE THINGS!"

Natsu and Gajeel looked at each other.

"We're guys." Natsu reasoned, "we are the very definition of inappropriateness."

"NO!" Gray screamed.

"Gray, what's the big fuss? Cum is just semen-"

"STOP IT! YOU NASTY FILTHS!"

Natsu sighed.

"Okay look you idiots, from here on out, we're studying at _least_ three times a week, understood?"

He glared at the two boys with massive killer intent.

"Yes daddy."

Natsu brows furrowed.

"Don't ever say that again, that's disgusting." Natsu blanched.

"But it's like-"

"No," Natsu stated flatly, "Don't _ever_ address me in terms that relate to family except bro."

"Okay but if you think about it, I was saying it like you were-"

"No, never."

"but- gah, fine…"

"Freakin' weirdo." Gajeel muttered.

Gray was about to retort but then-

 _ **SLAM!**_

The door slammed open.

"EVERYONE OUT!"

* * *

 **X**

* * *

Lucy gnawed on her fingernails as she nervously walked up the stairs with Erza.

As they reached the top of the stairway, Erza suddenly bull rushed the door and _kicked_ it open.

"EVERYONE OUT!" Erza barked.

Gray and Gajeel scrambled towards the stairways with little hesitance. Despite knowing that he was probably the reason why they came up, he tried sneaking away with his companions only to be caught in a very firm grip.

He gulped and nervously turned towards an Erza that seemed very large and powerful.

"You are to stay."

"O-oh!" Natsu smiled nervously, "I didn't know! S-so what are we talking about?"

However, much to his surprise, Erza walked off.

Eh?

He a heard a sniffle.

Double eh?

Someone tugged at his sleeve.

Natsu turned towards a teary-eyed Lucy.

"Why didn't you…" She hiccupped. "Why didn't you tell me _that's_ why you wore a beanie."

Natsu froze.

* * *

 **X**

* * *

 **A/N: Quick update, you guys like? Schools over for a bit :D**


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: YO! ONE THOUSAND FKING FOLLOWERS? DAMN YALL THE BEST.**

 **No srsly, tank you berry much.**

 **Happy (Super Late) New Years Everybody! Holidays, work, and the usual is what kept me from writing and I've been having some thoughts that are just tuuuuribbbble… and hopefully, I can push the thought away!**

 **However, at this point, it's just a thought and nothing more.**

 **Majority said no to the rewrite so perhaps in the future?!**

 **To the Reviewers:**

 **I love cursing reviews that aren't flames. When you curse at me to update, it makes me smile and lmao like an idiot. I wish I could give more people credit but majority are guests… :/ Thank you for the energetic reviews though!**

 **That's not to say I don't love the serious and real reviews though! So continue! Please!**

 **Btw, screw everyone who guessed correctly.**

 **Shy girl: I DO NOT have a wattpad. May I ask why you're asking?**

 **Howdoyoucomwupwithausername: That's a pretty good username lol.**

 **Otakusquad: Im out of school for… one month!**

 **RebelgirlMatrix: LMFAO, confirmed.**

 **Kat The Neeko: I wish I was Irish.**

 **Zerophelia: Even I dunno what's going on.**

 **WolfBo: Lmao.**

 **PinkfireandGoldenStars: your reviews are so awesome.**

 **Freefall from heaven: Your review, short blunt and rude… I like it :D**

 **LaserkittenLucy: Ah… journalism… welp, unfortunately, writing is only a hobby and I'm already too far invested into the health field.**

 **MadokaFairy: y'know, I really appreciate you! Such an amazing fan and friend!**

* * *

 **The Misfit**

 **Chapter 23: The Truth?**

* * *

 **X**

* * *

"You don't have to hide it…" Lucy whispered, reaching for the beanie Natsu was wearing, hoping that she could-

Lucy shrieked loudly when Natsu suddenly had her pinned against the fence.

"Who," he started darkly. " _Who_ told you."

"E-E-Erza!"

"Dammit!" he muttered, face still close. "How the hell did she find out?"

Lucy, realizing that the boy wasn't getting any farther away, pressed herself close against the fence, blushing furiously.

Natsu finally seemed to notice and backed off, "Damn- sorry Luce, I didn't mean to assault you or anything-"

"No!" Lucy breathed out, "It's okay! I-I was just surprised is all…" She nervously glanced at his head before meeting his cautious gaze. She cleared her throat. "Actually Natsu, I think you're incredibly strong and brave for what you're going through…"

Natsu gave an awkward scratch to his head in response.

"Uh, thanks I guess… not really like it affects me much y'know. It's more annoying than anything so I just hide it."

She nodded sagely.

"You're entitled to do whatever you want. But I know you'll get through it." She spoke gently. "You're strong."

Natsu furrowed his brows, _'Okay, this is a little weird.'_

"Lucy, it's cool… you can drop it."

"Sorry," Lucy bit her lips. "It's just that-"

"Does this mean you know about Laxus?" He asked suddenly.

"Laxus?!" Lucy scoffed. "What about that cocky, douchebag of an oversensitive-" Her eyes widened before turning accusing, "Did he do something to you?!"

"Wait." Natsu held a hand up. " _Why_ exactly do you think I have a beanie on?"

"Wait! What did Laxus do-"

"Lucy," Natsu warned.

Lucy looked down nervously and whispered. "Don't make me say it…"

Natsu sighed, he was pretty sure that Lucy didn't know based off him asking about Laxus and in turn, inferring about the train event; when he had unknowingly met her for the first time.

His right foot tapping impatiently, he deadpanned. "Just say it Lucy."

"You…"

She took a deep breath.

"You have _cancer_."

…

Natsu blinked as his mouth formed an 'o' shape.

"Oh."

Lucy miserably shoved her face into her hands, "I'm sorry! I didn't want to say that but you-"

Loud and uncontained laughter cut off whatever she planned on saying. She looked up with a frown as she saw the beanie wearing teen doubled over in laughter.

"Oh man, _that's_ one of the most ridiculous thing I've heard in a long time." Natsu said as he wiped a tear away from his eyes. He looked at Lucy's expression that was a cross between being affronted and pouting and promptly burst into another fit of wheezing laughter.

"It's nothing to joke about Natsu!" Lucy said angrily.

"Oh god- please- stop." Natsu begged as his stomach began cramping from the constant laughter.

"That's it! I'm gonna go get Erza!" Lucy threatened. AS the boy continued his laughing fit, Lucy huffed and went to grab her scarlet-haired friend. As she went to the door, a pair of strong and warm hands wrapped them around her waist.

Immediately, out of reflex, Lucy let out a high-pitch scream and sent a donkey kick flying backwards towards his-

"OH SON OF THE HOLY TIT-"

"Oh Jesus! Natsu I'm so sorry! It was on instinct- I swear!" Lucy said in a panicked state, trying to placate his pain with his words.

The poor boy who was clutching his family jewels held a hand up as he moaned.

"It's okay." Natsu groaned. "Just give me a few minutes… or an hour."

Lucy rushed over with an embarrassed fluster on her face. "Is there anything I can do?! Should I call a nurse?! D-do you want me to rub it?!"

Natsu blinked momentarily at the blonde, temporarily forgetting about his pain.

As realization dawned on Lucy's face, she turned into a deeper and more impressive shade of red as she let out a horrified screech. So embarrassed as to what she just said, she closed her eyes and sent another kick towards the downed boy.

* * *

 **X**

* * *

Erza, Gajeel and Gray all froze mid step on their way down the stairs at the loud piercing scream that obviously belonged to a certain blonde.

The scream was immediately followed by a pained yelp.

Immediately, all three rushed back to the direction they came from.

As they opened the door to prepare for the worst, they saw Lucy cocking back a leg and-

"YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWZA! HOLY SON OF A GIANT FUUUUUUUUUUUUUC-"

Gajeel and Gray cried on in sympathy as they held their own family jewels while Erza charged towards Natsu with a crazed expression.

"IS EVERYTHING ALRIGHT HERE."

"NO!" Natsu shouted back. "EVERYTHING IS MOST CERTAINLY NOT 'ALRIGHT' HERE!" Natsu then began comedically sulking. "Why do bad things happen to me?!"

* * *

 **X**

* * *

"OKAY! LET'S CLEAR ONE THING UP! I DO NOT HAVE CANCER!" Natsu shouted from his seat for what seemed like the tenth time.

Unfortunately, like the last ten times he shouted, the class ignored him once again. Natsu glanced off to the side to see Gajeel and Gray snickering like little school girls.

Currently, he was in homeroom with a tick slowly but surely building. Natsu had returned to class with Lucy, Gajeel and Gray in tow and when they entered the room, Natsu immediately announced that he was cancer-free.

The class _cheered_.

Natsu groaned as compliments came flying his way.

"Hey I knew you could do it!"

"Congratulations!"

"You're so amazing! I can only _imagine_ how difficult it must've been."

It was annoying because one, there were actual people with cancer and they were the strongest people he knew so the credit of him being strong for something he didn't overcome was _annoying_.

"DAMMIT! I DON'T HAVE CANCER, I NEVER HAD CANCER! YOU IDIOTS!" Natsu roared. To his great frustrations, the class still ignored him.

' _Welp, theres only one thing I can do…'_

Redirection.

"GRAY CALLS GAJEEL DADDY!" Natsu screamed.

The room fell deathly quiet as the class stared at Gajeel and Gray, who in turn was looking at the beanie-wearing teen with expressions similar to being aghast.

After an impregnable silence, Gray spoke.

"No Natsu, I called _you_ daddy."

The class wheeled their attention to the boy who was…

Who was…

Gone?!

Loke walked into class with a hefty stack of papers.

A student asked a question.

"Are those the tests?!"

Loke shrugged. "I've only graded a few, and I can safely say that Lucy, congratulations! You've scored the highest out of the few I've graded… Lucy?!"

The orange-haired teacher looked around for a certain blonde and came to one conclusion.

Lucy Heartfilia was gone.

* * *

 **X**

* * *

Natsu kicked at the various rocks in his way muttering a string of curses at whoever started that rumor.

How dare someone slander his good name?!

Natsu paused in his thoughts.

Well, he was already a delinquent so perhaps it wasn't that much of a slander… and having cancer wasn't a slander anyways.

HE stopped in his tracks fully and blinked.

"Why am I mad about this anyways-"

"Natsu!" he heard a feminine voice call.

Natsu turned around and his shoulder slightly slumped. The sight before him wasn't the blonde he was subconsciously hoping for…

Rather, it was Lisanna.

' _Ah man, I don't really wanna talk to Lisanna, the last time I talked to her she-'_

Natsu blushed furiously as memories of a near-rape attempt ASSaulted his mind.

"O-O-Oh! H-hey L-Lisanna!"

"Are you going home?! I can walk with you!" She said eagerly after gathering her breath.

"O-oh! u-uh, no! I'm uh, no thank you!" Natsu yelped before running off.

Lisanna frowned as she turned around to head back to school.

"Did I do something wrong?!"

* * *

 **X**

* * *

Natsu turned the corner into an alleyway and pressed himself against the wall. He peeked around the wall and sighed with relief.

"Halt! What are you doing?!"

Natsu froze for several seconds before looking up at the golden badge of a-

Natsu groaned.

"I'm just resting _officer_ , am I allowed to do that?!" Natsu asked in an exasperated tone.

This was the same bastard that arrested him at the grocery store when he first moved here.

The short stubby officer narrowed his eyes at the teen.

"Hey… wait a minute… don't I know you?"

"Nope! I'll be taking my leave now!" Natsu said cheerfully as he tried walking off.

Natsu felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Now wait a minute sonny, you don't go anywhere unless I say so, understand?!"

"I didn't do anything wrong." Natsu gritted his teeth. Why was he always on the bad end of things?! He minds his own damn business nearly every time. He tore the offending hand off and tried leaving once more.

"You're resisting arrest!" the short man barked.

Natsu shook his head, "No I'm not! Why are you arresting me?! I did _nothing_ wrong! What law did I break to warrant an arrest?!"

The officer smirked. "Son, I _am_ the law, whatever I say, goes!" When the teenager didn't respond, The officer reached into his holster and took out his handcuffs.

"Put these on."

Natsu spat on the floor. "Hell no!"

The policeman snarled and reached for his baton. "I suggest you do what I say or you're gonna get a helluva' lot more charges."

Natsu gritted his teeth, how was he supposed to fight back against the law without getting charged with police resistance and assault?! The teen grimaced, there was no choice but to take the beating. He reached down slowly and placed the cuff on himself and locked it in place, albeit a little loosely, something the policeman failed to notice.

The officer approached menacingly, trying to make himself appear bigger than he was. He was smug on the inside because he saw the boy grit his teeth.

' _Good_ , _he knows what situation he's in… this is gonna be easy.'_

He was going to beat some manners into this punk.

* * *

 **X**

* * *

 **A/N: I apologize Natsu for the severe beating you'll be receiving.**

 **The next chapter is uh gonna be out in...**

 **idk.**

 **LOL**

 **Review! :D i'm working two twelve hour shifts tonight and tomorrow night so if i come back to alot of reviews, it WILL inspire me to finish the chapter in one day.**


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N:** **NEW FAIRY TAIL COMEDY IS OUT! READ IT TO LAUGH LIKE NEVER BEFORE (Or just laugh at how much of a failure it'll become_ !**

 **Hi all, sorry for the delayed update, but I read your reviews and there were a lot of negativity towards the police. I know this is a controversial issue with all the brutality and incidents happening in the states but let me reinforce the fact that this story is FICTION. I portray characters on how I, the** **AUTHOR** **, want them to be in this STORY.**

 **This in no way reflect how they actually are because despite what you guys think, there are good police officers out there. That's not to say that all police officers are just and righteous, because it's naïve to believe so, but this doesn't portray all officers.**

 **Everyone is entitled to their opinion and right to review, I respect that but a lot of us read stories in general to escape reality and entertain ourselves for enjoyment!**

 **So please enjoy!**

 **READ ME:**

 **BY THE WAY! I HAVE A FAIRY TAIL WITH YOUR FAVORITE PROTAGONIST IN THERE! Check it out! It's where Natsu tries to learn where babies come from lmao.**

* * *

 **The Misfit**

 **Chapter 24: Caught and Cuffed.**

* * *

 **X**

* * *

Pain jolted up Natsu's arm as the officer delivered another blow to his forearm.

Despite the sharp pain, Natsu gritted his teeth, never allowing any form of sound to come out when the policeman hit him. He wasn't going to let the bastard get any form of satisfaction. Instead Natsu bared an arrogant smirk at the man.

The police officer snarled.

"You think you're tough shit?!"

Natsu shrugged.

"I can't really tell if I'm just tough, or if you're just a weak sack of-" The beanie-wearing teen let out a grunt as the police officer sent a kick to his midsection.

"Not so talkative now, are you _boy_?!" The man taunted.

Natsu tried controlling the pained breathing. Succeeding minutely, the downed teen managed his breathing from pained gasps to ragged breathing. As soon as he recovered a bit, the law enforcer let out a dark and savage grin as he curb stomped Natsu's shin.

A slight crack and pop was heard as Natsu let grunted violently at the pain. He was sure the man had just fractured his tibia.

"This is assault." He whispered hoarsely.

The man across from him mockingly mimicked him. "Oh, ' _This is assault'_? really? I didn't fucking know that." He scoffed. "OF course I fucking knew, but who's to say otherwise huh?!" He looked around in mock-fashion, "Oh there's so _many_ people around! Whoever is gonna stop me?! There are _sooo_ many cameras around-"

"Do you know where you are officer?"

"Of course I know where I am, in between the alleyway of-" His stubby little eyes widened. The voice that had interrupted was most definitely _female_. The person he was beating on was definitely a male… he thinks.

The police officer stared suspiciously at Natsu.

"You… you're a boy right? You're not one of them- whatchama' call it, you ain't a tranvesty are ya?"

"I'm a fucking guy you stupid fuck."

The stubby little man frowned. "Then who the hell-"

"Hey asshole!" the feminine voice called. "It was me!"

The police officered wheeled around and turned to see a little blonde bombshell that was glaring at him. The stubby little man shifted to the right to cover the battered form of the teen he was roughing up.

"Hello, can I help you little lady?"

"I asked if you knew where you were." Lucy said coldly.

"Ah, you must be lost-"

"You're in an alleyway between a bank and expensive brand-name store. Do you really think there wouldn't be cameras in here?"

The officer's eyes widened before he gave a tight and strained smile towards the girl. "I'm sorry little lady, perhaps you should move along?"

It wasn't a suggestion.

"Hmm, perhaps you're right, maybe I should walk along and show the police station a little something." She pulled out her phone. "The new IPhone has an absolutely _amazing_ camera. It can take videos in HD, isn't that stupendous?!"

The police officer glared at the blonde.

"Give that here, you don't know _what_ you're getting into missy."

"Leave and the video will never get out."

"How do I know you'll keep your word?" The pudgy man narrowed his eyes.

"You don't, now get out of here before I run to the _actual_ police officers."

The police office snarled and spat at the ground before turning and leaving.

He would not let this go unjudged.

Natsu closed his eyes and finally relaxed on the ground.

"Thank you Lucy… I don't know what I would've done without you-"

Natsu opened his eyes as Lucy rushed to tend to him. His sharp eye caught her trembling body and anxious pace of breathing. His browed furrowed in worry as her breathing was on the edge of hyperventilation.

Ignoring the massive jolts of pain shooting up his body with every miniscule movement, he shuffled himself closer to the blonde. It was a slow process seeing as to how he was still handcuffed-

' _Oh god dammit! I still have these cuffs on me! Gildarts better have- Oh right, Lucy.'_ he guiltily admonished himself.

"Luce," he spoke softly. "Are you okay?!"

She leaned onto him and tears streamed out. Resisting the urge to painfully howl and flinch, Natsu comforted her with soothing words.

"I was so scared…"

"It's okay Luce-"

"No!" She forcefully pulled her tear-stricken face back. "It's not okay! Natsu! I was so scared… you don't understand, I hesitated in helping you! What kind of horrible person am I if I hesitated to help out one of my closest friends?!" She sobbed miserably.

"Hey." He pulled her face up to look directly at her brown eyes, "but you _did_ help me, regardless of your hesitation. And I really appreciate you, 'kay?"

She nodded and sniffed. "I'm supposed to be helping you, you idiot. And here _you_ are, helping _me_."

Natsu scoffed. "But of course- ah!" he let out a grunt of pain as Lucy accidently put weight on his leg that he was sure that was fractured.

Lucy jumped with fear.

"What did I I do! I'm sorry Natsu!"

Natsu tilted his head. "Didn't you see what the officer did to me?!"

"Um… well, I didn't really know what was going, when I arrived, that was when I literally acted. I just assumed he was being an asswipe and I gambled correct."

Natsu stared at her.

"Wow, you are one piece of woman."

Lucy flushed adorably. "I don't know if I should take that as a compliment or an insult…"

"Definitely a compliment." Natsu confirmed.

"Oh. Okay." Lucy flushed a deeper red.

"Alright, can you give me a hand and we can get out of here?"

* * *

 **X**

* * *

"… No seriously, the whole time I was on the ground, I was like 'What the hell, she recorded the _whole_ beating before actually stepping in? She could've prevented the beating if she just stopped it in the beginning!' but, y'know, it's all good. Seeing as to how you _just_ got there." Natsu yawned before violently flinching. "Fuck, that hurt."

Lucy rolled her eyes as she supported the surprisingly heavy teen.

"I'm sorry I couldn't get there earlier but this is your fault too! And stop talking!" Lucy scowled. "Especially if you're just gonna hurt yourself each time you open your mouth!"

Natsu stared at her incredulously, "My fault?! How do you figure that?!"

"You should've just stayed at school!"

"Ah… Touché."

As they walked, the silence was companionable, Natsu decided it was nice having Lucy around.

"Y'know, I think I'll keep you."

"I'm not an object." Lucy deadpanned.

"Man! Why are we walking!" Natsu complained, completely ignoring her response.

"I can't be seen with someone in handcuffs. Trust me, you do not want that to happen. If word got out…" _'My dad would come here and kill me.'_

"Gah! Why didn't you get the key from the officer?!"

"I'm sorry! I forgot, I was in a rush; trying to save a certain someone!" She glared meaningfully.

"You know what this means right?" Natsu stared at her.

"That you're an idiot." Lucy retorted.

"Close! Well not really, but… this means you'll have to take care of me now!"

Lucy scoffed. "How do you figure that? Mr. Dragneel?"

"Well… if you think about it, this is actually all your fault."

"How!" the blonde beauty cried out.

"You said I had cancer! Nothing wrong with that by the way! BUT! I don't have cancer!"

"Then this is Erza's fault! She's the one who told me!" Lucy defended herself. "You should have _her_ help you."

This time, the silence that reigned was awkward.

It was several minutes before Natsu responded.

His voice was low as he stared off to the side, a tiny blush coating his cheeks.

"But I want you."

* * *

 **X**

* * *

 **A/N: Short chapter but…**

 **CHECK OUT MY NEW STORY! I'm probably gonna update Fiore's Academy by the time you guys finish reading this chapter if any of you are following that story as well… but probably not cause you guys don't care about me!**

 **(Sad Face)**

 **In case you didn't recognize that, it was my pitiful attempt at getting you guys to check out my other Fairy Tail Stories. :D**

 **Pls.**

 **Lots of reviews make the update speed faster. I only got 60 reviews! D: Y u guys no love me!**

 **Jk, i appreciate you guys! i'll respond to the reviews next update!**


End file.
